Hokkinin' no Seishi
by Cheshire Sloth
Summary: Créateur de vie et de mort. Enfants choisis par le divin pour contenir le don de créer à partir de la matière. Danger et découverte au rendez-vous Rating : M évidemment chap 12 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

_Boooonjour mes petits loulou et oui on est partit pour une nouvelle histoire...Je sais j'ai aucun mérite je ferais mieux de me bouger le cul et de continuer celle existant déjà...Mais bon quand on est agressée par les idées hein Bien entendu c'est un UA !_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas sinon Sasuke aurait depuis longtemps coincé Naruto dans un coin sombre. _

_Le rating est M Parce que j'aime ça !_

_Et pour finir...Un petit message coup de gueule, alors oui ! Je ne finis pas toujours mes fictions et parfois je les laisse un peu à l'abandon mais ! Je ne les arrêteraient sous aucun prétexte je considère qu'à partir du moment où j'ai commencé une fic je ne vais pas m'arrêter en cours de route sauf si je la supprime. Ensuite je tiens à préciser ceci. Si vous prenez le temps de lire ma fic j'en suis heureuse mais je ne le sais pas forcément. De ce faite je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews ! L'auteur se casse un peu le cul pour vous poster des histoires correct, des trucs parfois recherché (ou pas). Bref ils y passent du temps ! Parfois au détriment de leurs études, or quand je vois, 126 visites sur un chapitre...Pour un seul malheureux commentaire [Voir Perception et merci à la reviweuse] Bref quand je vois ce pauvre commentaire pour 126 visites...Ça me reste un peu en travers de la gorge et c'est surtout très décourageant. Donc si vous aimez ce que vous lisez prenez 30 secondes pour laisser quelques mots à l'auteur pour lui dire « C'EST DE LA MERDE CE QUE T'ECRIS ! » Ou encore « J'aiiime ! 3 à quand la suite ? » Même ce genre de petits commentaire de quelques mots à peine ça fait toujours sourire et ça donne envie de ce casser le cul pour vous poster de beaau chapitre bien écrit ^.^ Vous croyez pas ? Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :) Bon chapitre._

Chapitre 1 : Hokkinin' no Seishi

Le vent soufflait fort ce jour là. Il était environ 10h du matin et un jeune blond courrait dans les rues assombries par la tempête qui était proche, mais pour le moment il profitait du temps encore stable. Rapprochons nous de cet enfant qui court, encore...Encore, encore STOOP...Bah voilà à trop se rapprocher il nous a remarqués. Tiens il nous sourit, il ne semble même pas effrayé. Alors dans ce cas passons dans son esprit, ah oui parce que je ne vous ai pas dit. Je suis un fantôme, et j'ai le pouvoir de me glisser dans l'esprit des gens. Alors calmement je rentre dans le corps de ce petit garçon, je sens que son destin sera hors du commun et j'ai bien envie de suivre ses aventures...Rendez-vous dans quelques années pour le savoir. Vous me suivez ?

Naruto était un jeune homme de 18 ans à peine, il vivait dans un appartement délabré...Mais il l'aimait son appartement car c'était tout ce que sa paye minable de serveur lui permettait de ce payer par lui-même sans aide extérieur de son père d'adoption. Il était petit pour son âge, 1m75 à peine et pourtant il y culminait depuis 5 ans. Physiquement il n'avait pas à ce plaindre, à part sa taille désavantageuse, il était plutôt bien foutu. Blond comme les blés avec deux grands yeux bleus qui semblaient sans cesse remplis de joie de vivre. Oui pour le qualifier il suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour y voir toute sa force et pourtant toute sa faiblesse. Mais notre jeune ami n'était pas un humain comme les autres.

-Non, non n'allez pas penser à des vampires, des loups-garous ou autre folie du folklore, non...Moi je vous parle de quelque chose de réel, de quelque chose de puissant qui sommeille dans certains enfants à la naissance, le plus souvent hérité de leur parents. Ces enfants étaient choisis par le tout puissant pour devenir des Hikkinin' no Seishi soit des Créateurs de vie et de mort. Qu'est ce qu'un créateur de vie et de mort ? Oh mais je vais me presser de vous l'expliquer.

Un Hikkinin' no Seishi est un manipulateur de la matière, plus exactement il utilise les ressources naturelles de la terre pour créer des créatures hors du commun que vous nommeriez démon. Par exemple...Mizuhiro le démon de l'eau ne peut être créé qu'à partir d'eau. Il en va de même pour tous les démons invoqués par ces Hikkinin' no Seishi, chacun sa matière et sa force vitale en dépend. Bref voilà pour les explications de base, maintenant on va passer dans le compliqué alors j'espère que vous avez tout suivi, sinon je vous invite à remonter la page et à recommencer votre lecture.

Un Hikkinin en liberté et sans contrôle de ses pouvoirs est une menace évidente pour l'humanité c'est pourquoi, en réponse à des créations de masse de démons incontrôlables tel que Hitler ou encore Franco, les plus puissant Seishi se sont réunis pour créer la Confrérie, une grande organisation visant à retrouver et à éduquer tous les Hikkinin' no Seishi (mais appelons les Seishi) pour éviter que de nouvelles catastrophes ne se produisent. Bien entendu il y avait une pointe de manipulation là-dedans, le pouvoir ayant rendu fou ce qui l'avait.

Ils en ont profité à outrance et ont finit par se tuer eux-mêmes avec des démons trop puissant pour eux. Parmi ces puissants démons, se trouve un renard légendaire du nom de Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Cette créature est tellement puissante qu'on raconte qu'elle pouvait réduire la moitié d'un pays en cendre juste d'un coup de queue. Ceux qui tentèrent de l'invoquer moururent aussi vite ou bien libérèrent sur le monde des catastrophes telles qu'on n'en avait jamais connu.

La première ère glacière fut causée par le Kyuubi. Ce démon appartient à l'élément le plus destructeur parmi tous. Le feu. Un jour se dressa un homme contre le Kyuubi, cet homme était un puissant Seishi, l'un des plus puissants qui existait. Il avait combattu plus d'un monstre dans sa vie et partout on racontait ses aventures toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Le combat fut long, destructeur et la moitié de la planète subit les effets néfastes des attaques du démon. Mais l'homme tint bon, il repoussait la créature aussi vite que celle-ci attaquait. C'était un combat entre deux titans. Malheureusement pour le Kyuubi, l'homme décida d'utiliser la technique la plus puissante connu par les Seishi, il enferma alors le monstre dans une boule de magie pure réduisant ainsi cette bête affreuse au silence. L'homme ne survit pas à ses blessures infligées de plein fouet par un démon si puissant. En mourant il fit promettre de ne jamais libérer le démon endormi. La boule de magie fut enfermée dans les profondeurs d'un antre froid où aucune vie ne pouvait prendre et où personne ne pouvait survivre sauf le démon de feu.

Quelques années plus tard on commença à voir...DRIIIIIIINNNNNG, le cours est terminé rangez vos affaires on se voit la semaine prochaine.

Naruto sortit de sa rêverie, il avait été tellement passionné par ce que lui racontait son vieux professeur d'histoire qu'il en avait oublié d'être pressé de sortir. Rangeant ses affaires au ralentit, il finit par sortir de la classe en bon dernier. Le professeur sembla un instant interloqué, après tout l'élève le plus turbulent de l'école n'avait fait aucun esclandre pendant toute la durée du cours. Depuis quand les cours d'histoire lui plaisaient-ils donc ?

Il avait toujours détesté rester assis à écouter. Il préférait de loin les cours de pratique où chacun s'entraînait à créer une créature de l'autre monde. Hélas même si c'était son cours préféré, il n'y était que très faible et se faisait vite railler par ses camarades qui eux arrivaient à invoquer leur bête. Malgré tout, le jeune garçon ne se décourageait pas, il continuait inlassablement ses entraînements avec une rigueur militaire. Ce jour là, ils devaient s'entraîner sur l'élément du vent, le plus difficile de tous après les ténèbres. Certains étaient dispensés de cours parce qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé leur affiliation.

Par exemple la jeune Sakura Haruno était liée à la terre, elle invoquait très bien des animaux tel que les insectes ou les rongeurs. Elle était encore jeune et n'avait pas trouvé son animal particulier. Kiba Inuzuka était lui aussi lié à la terre, il excellait dans l'invocation des chiens. Il y avait la petite Hinata, qui était aussi douce et fragile que l'élément auquel elle était liée. L'eau. Elle savait parfaitement invoquer des créatures marines et semi-marines telles que la loutre ou le requin. Mais Naruto lui, n'arrivait à rien dans aucun des éléments proposé, l'ombre lui sautait dessus pour essayer de le tuer, la terre essayait de l'ensevelir, l'eau de le noyer, le feu lui avait courut après pendant presque deux heures pour le brûler vif, la foudre s'était abattue sur lui sans sommation, bref...Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier élément avant de passer aux sous-catégories telles que la glace ou bien le sable.

Naruto ne voulait pas faire partit d'une sous-catégorie parce qu'il trouvait ça dégradant, ce qui n'était pas très sympa pour ceux s'y trouvant déjà mais peu importe. Il lui fut donc distribué ainsi qu'aux autres, une petite boule en verre spéciale contenant de l'air pur. Il fallait l'ouvrir avec douceur et laisser glisser l'air entre ses doigts sans le perdre, suite à quoi il fallait faire des mouvements de bras assez spécifiques pour réussir à créer un démon. Lentement le blond sortit la boule d'air et commença à la manipuler avec précaution, il espérait sincèrement que quelque chose sortirait, qu'il pourrait enfin créer une bête quelconque.

Le temps passa, certain réussissait par la force des choses à faire sortir un moineau ou une pie pour les plus doué, mais Naruto n'arrivait toujours à rien. Finalement il fut encore le dernier sur le terrain alors que les autres étaient rentrés. Il allait laisser tomber et se résoudre à être classé en sous-catégorie lorsque soudain un éclair blanc s'échappa de ses mains et une bête ailée pris son élan vers le ciel avant de redescendre lentement vers son créateur. Son regard était intelligent et puissant, son plumage était blanc comme neige, tacheté de noir par endroit. L'oiseau ouvrit son bec et au lieu d'un son…D'oiseau sortit des mots prononcés d'une voix semble t-il masculine.

-C'est toi mon créateur ? Eh bah...Je ne suis pas tombé sur le plus intelligent.

-Hey ! Je te signale que j'ai réussi à te créer ! C'est déjà une preuve que je suis pas un idiot

-...Pas faux je le reconnais. Je m'appelle Mashiro, je suis un Faucon Gerfaut.

-Euh..Bah enchanté moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki !

Le faucon inclina la tête et se posa sur l'épaule de son créateur qui ne savait pas trop comment renvoyer l'animal, vu qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à en invoquer jusqu'ici. Il était tellement en état de choc qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauter de joie d'avoir réussi sa création.

Pour avoir amené un faucon dans ce monde il devait donc être lié à l'élément de l'air...Enfin il l'espérait, pour le moment il devait retrouver son professeur pour lui demander comment révoquer cette bête. Il marcha le long des terrains d'entraînement, l'animal toujours noblement poster sur son épaule semblait guetter le moindre mouvement autour de lui. Le jeune Seishi croisa plusieurs entraîneur avec leur animaux qui se combattaient ou bien discutaient avec eux. Il arriva finalement devant un terrain qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout était sombre et aucune lumière ne filtrait tellement les arbres étaient épais.

Naruto pris son courage à deux mains et s'enfonça dans la forêt dense.

Chaque lieu d'entraînement était spécifique aux créatures que l'on pouvait y créer...Le blondin aurait mis sa main à couper et l'aile de son oiseau qu'ici on traficotait avec des créatures des ombres ou pire...Des ténèbres. Oui car il y avait une différence entre les deux. D'abord les créatures des ombres étaient bien plus gentilles que celles des ténèbres, ensuite il fallait énormément plus d'énergie et se trouver dans un lieu de nuit totale pour faire venir ce genre de bête affreusement puissante et surtout terrifiante. Alors que les créatures des ombres ne nécessitaient qu'un peu d'ombre par exemple celle d'un arbre ou d'une personne...Ce qui pouvait être angoissant. Bref, il plongeait toujours plus profondément et l'oiseau sur son épaule commença à serrer ses serres sur son épaule lui faisant un mal de chien. Mais alors qu'il allait l'engueuler purement et simplement, des mots vinrent lui chatouiller l'oreille. Il y avait donc quelqu'un dans cette forêt lugubre.

-Je suis l'Hokkinin' no Seishi, j'invoque et je commande, moi seul est le maître et ma parole est ainsi que le sang qui coulera dans tes veines. Je suis l'Hokkinin' no Seishi et je décide ici et dans l'instant de te créer pour que tu me serves moi et les ténèbres qui t'avons fait naître en ce lieu. Mon sang en est garant, vient à moi créature de l'enfer !

La voix était grave et traînante comme si l'homme qui parlait semblait s'ennuyer. Ce qu'il récitait se trouvait dans le manuel au rayon invocation maléfique en tout genre ou Bonjour-je-suis-une-créature-des-ténèbres-et-si-tu-supportes-pas-ma-puissance-j'te-bute. Oui, voilà un autre point qui rendait les créations des ténèbres particulièrement dangereuses et peu appréciables. Si leur invocateur n'avait pas la force mentale pour leur résister et pour commander...Eh bien ces gentilles bêbêtes dévoraient le Seishi comme un vulgaire Sushi avant de retourner dans l'autre monde...Sympathique non ? Ce fut une voix profonde, semblant sortir tout droit d'une mauvaise machine à écho qui répondit.

-Qui es-tu misérable humain...Pour oser créer une créature des ténèbres ? Cherches-tu donc la mort ?

Oui c'est exactement ce qu'il se demandait, eh bien monsieur le-démon-qui-fait-peur, vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. Il entendit alors l'autre voix, semblant d'un coup bien plus humaine en comparaison aux mots froids de l'animal.

-Tait-toi créature ! Tu n'es rien d'autre que le fruit de ma volonté et ici et maintenant je te plie sous mes ordres qu'importe ton choix de vie.

Qui eut crut que quelqu'un pouvait s'adresser ainsi à une créature aussi puissante ? Il allait sûrement lui rire au nez et ensuite le dévorer. Mais au lieu de cela j'entendis clairement un grognement d'impuissance suivit par le **''click'' **de la mise en 'esclavage' d'une créature. Alors là, pause je vais vous expliquer. En effet, pour facilité les choses aux créateurs, ils avaient la capacité de créer à l'aide de leur sang et de la matière désiré, le plus souvent celle dont ils étaient liés, une créature spécialement pour eux. Dans ce cas là il fallait écraser la volonté de l'animal pour lui montrer qui était le maître avant de lui passer un ''contrat'' autour du cou.

Ce contrat apparaissait alors sous forme d'un collier de soumission qui forçait dès lors l'animal à obéir aux moindres désirs de son maître. Naruto n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de pratique, il trouvait ça barbare...Même si c'était particulièrement utile en cas d'attaque par des Yôkais. Ah oui vous ne savez pas ce que c'est...Allons croyez vous donc que les entraînements intensifs des Seishi n'avaient pas de but ? Eh bien si, ils avaient pour but la destruction complète de créatures maléfiques appelées Yôkais. Ces vilaines bêtes venaient du fin fond de l'Antre qui était le monde d'où venaient tous les monstres. Elles étaient généralement invoquées par des sombres Seishi ayant tourné le dos à la société actuelle et souhaitant sa destruction... Dans le pire des cas, elles s'étaient invoquées toutes seules mais à ce moment là, elles étaient d'un niveau bien supérieur et bien plus mortel alors pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance autant ne pas en parler on est d'accord. Donc, notre blond national tout perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées plus ou moins logiques ne sentit pas la présence du Seishi et de sa bête s'approcher... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un vol plané contre un arbre après s'être pris un coup de patte particulièrement douloureux.

-Non mais t'es malade ?

Malgré son manque de souffle du au contre coup, Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gueuler sur le jeune homme qui approchait. Mais il faisait tellement noir que le blond fut incapable de discerné plus que les contours de la silhouette devant lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là..

-Rien qui te regarde connard !

Oups...Il aurait peut-être pas du quand le connard en question venait juste de créer une créature des ténèbres sous ses yeux... Naruto allons... Où avais tu la tête ? Comment ça dans l'arbre ? A qui la faute ! QUOI ? La mienne ? Non mais on croit rêver... Bref, le jeune blond se redressa et fusilla le noir du regard… Enfin il fusilla l'emplacement qu'il pensait être le bond pour l'autre enflure. Le bruit d'un battement d'aile attira son attention et il tourna la tête vers Mashiro qui le regardait attentivement. L'oiseau brillait faiblement dans les ténèbres prouvant qu'il n'était pas une créature fabriquée dans cette matière. Le faucon vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître et le jeune dissimulé dans l'ombre eu un sourire sadique qu'évidemment le blond ne vit pas…

-Après tout… J'ai bien envie de tester mon nouveau jouet.

La créature des ténèbres à côté de lui gronda, l'air mécontente d'être traitée de jouet mais ne fit rien de plus, après tout elle était désormais soumise à son maître. Le blond ne comprit pas sur le champ puis voyant son faucon sur son épaule et les deux auras ténébreuses, ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Le mec voulait un combat de démon contre son oiseau...Or Naruto n'avait lu que dans les livres comment on s'y prenait et ne voulait pas risquer la vie de sa création.

-Euh..Je crois plutôt que je vais partir gentiment et te laisser à tes expériences louches ok ?

-Hors de question.

Le blond qui avait commencé à faire demi-tour s'arrêta net en rentrant dans une masse immense qui lui barrait la route et qui était il y a quelques secondes à côté de son créateur. Reculant de quelques pas le blondin posa son regard sur l'oiseau qui était resté de marbre tout le long. Il tourna son regard anthracite sur son créateur et acquiesça doucement, après tout lui n'avait rien à perdre il venait de naître, et mourir ne le ferait que retourner dans l'autre monde en attendant de se régénérer puis d'être de nouveau appelé. Mais Naruto n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée d'envoyer le faucon à une mort sure et certaine. Cependant l'autre jeune homme semblait s'impatienter et lança sa création à l'attaque. Naruto fit un bond sur le côté pour l'esquiver et lança son faucon dans les airs, récitant ce qu'il avait appris dans les livres.

-Je...je suis le..le..Je suis le créateur ! Mashiro, j'ordonne et..tu...tu obéis ! No...NOBIRU !

C'était la bonne formule, il en était certain, et en effet quelques secondes après son incantation un peu foireuse, l'oiseau brilla d'un bleu presque blanc, un vent violent l'entoura et il se mit à grandir de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre sa taille dite ''de combat''. Il devint alors un magnifique phénix blanc et gris dont les ailes semblaient faites elles-mêmes d'air. L'animal poussa un long soupir ressemblant à un cri de guerre et se jeta violemment sur sa proie qui était encore cachée dans les ténèbres. Le combat tourna vite au pugilat, échangeant coups de patte et coups de griffes acérées, la créature noire frappait dans l'air traversant le phénix fait d'air et l'oiseau lui, frappait le plus souvent à côté puisque lui non plus ne voyait rien. Soudain la bête ténébreuse frappa le seul point solide de l'oiseau et l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre qui se brisa sous l'impact.

Naruto hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol, il avait volontairement oublié cette partie là de l'explication dans le livre, quand le créé prenait un coup, il n'avait pas directement de dégâts. Non c'était le créateur qui prenait à sa place et encaissait chaque attaque. Or, même si Naruto le savait...Recevoir l'effet d'un coup de mur en béton dans la gueule ça calmait vite les ardeurs. L'animal ennemi chargea de nouveau l'oiseau qui, dans un courant d'air violent propulsa son adversaire plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour se battre, son créateur semblait ne jamais avoir combattu et lui-même était une toute jeune création. Alors décidant que la fuite était encore le mieux, il rendit ses serres solides, attrapa son créateur presque inconscient et le transporta à tire d'aile. Il entendait clairement derrière lui la respiration du monstre des ténèbres mais ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir, il devait balancer son maître dans un lieu illuminé.

Là ils seraient en sécurité puisque la créature ne pourrait pas sortir de son élément. C'était l'une des rares faiblesses de ce genre de créature surpuissantes. Ils se nourrissaient de ténèbres et ne pouvaient exister en-dehors. Le phénix trouva finalement la sortie des bois et lança la blond de toutes ses forces dans la lumière avant de s'y précipiter à son tour...Hélas il ne fut pas assez rapide et la dernière chose que Naruto vit avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience avec un cri déchirant ce fut une énorme patte couverte de fourrure noire plaquer le phénix au sol et le tirer vers les ténèbres dans des craquements sombres d'os et de vent se déchainant...Puis plus rien..

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2 : In Tenebris

Chapitre 2 : In Tenebris

Le blanc avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Pour certain c'était positif. Moi je le trouvais terriblement effrayant. Parce que chaque fois, le blanc, je le trouvais dans les hôpitaux ou les morgues. Cet hôpital...Ou infirmerie, n'échappait pas à la règle. Tout était blanc. Les murs, le plafond, les draps ainsi de suite. Et là, au milieu de tout ce blanc se trouvait une touffe de cheveux blonds. Cette touffe n'était pas en suspension dans l'air et suivit donc un visage d'adulte à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Ce jeune homme, Naruto vous l'aurez reconnu, ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il semblait épuisé, sa peau était pâle, ses joues étaient creusées et le regard vide.

Puis lentement les couleurs revinrent dans son regard d'azur. Il se redressa légèrement, ses muscles semblaient contre l'idée et protestaient haut et fort. Finalement ce fut le blond qui gagna le combat et il réussit à s'asseoir. Longuement il observa le lieu où il se trouvait. Alors qu'il allait se faire la réflexion qu'il finirait pas devenir aveugle avec tout ce blanc, une infirmière et accessoirement la directrice de l'école, envoya la porte faire une rencontre mortelle avec le mur. Rencontre dont ni le mur ni la porte ne se remirent jamais...Paix à leurs âmes.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI !

-Euh...Oui ?

-On peut savoir ce que tu foutais dans la forêt alors que tu n'es affilié à ..RIEN ?

-C'est faux ! Je suis affilié au vent !

Tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la colère repartit.

-Explique moi ça..

-Baah...J'ai créé un faucon de vent et...Oh mon dieu...Mashiro ! Il...Il est mort !

-Voilà qui explique tout. Tu as combattu contre quelqu'un et il à failli te tuer !

-Hein ?

-Pff... Naruto tu sais très bien que les Seishi sont liés à leur créature. Si le Kerai meurt alors son Seishi meurt aussi. Heureusement pour toi, ton faucon n'était pas lié à toi par le sang… Il a bien fait son travail de créé.

Naruto pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Il ne supportait pas cette façon de voir les choses, les créatures avaient une conscience et même la capacité de parler...Il ne pouvait pas envisager de les considérer comme des objets sans valeur ''à jeter après usage''. Les démons n'étaient pas des préservatifs ! Bien alors...Qu'est ce qu'un Kerai ? Eh bien c'est le nom que l'ont donne aux créatures fabriquées à partir de matière et du sang du Seishi. De ce fait, la créature est bien plus puissante et liée à son créateur pour la vie. Mais le sang qui coule dans les veines du Kerai est le même que celui du Seishi. Ce qui revient à dire que les blessures infligées au monstre sont directement appliquées au créateur. Ce qui signifiait en clair que la mort de l'un entraînait irrémédiablement la mort de l'autre.

Ce fut une semaine après que le blondinet put sortir de l'infirmerie, il apprit par un Seishi de l'ombre qu'il était resté en convalescence durant deux mois. Du coup pour rattraper son retard on lui avait rajouté deux heures de cours chaque soir avec le seul autre lié au vent. Neji était un jeune homme taciturne et peu avenant. Il ne parlait que lorsque c'était une nécessité et prenait Naruto pour le dernier des abrutis. Les cours se déroulaient dans une ambiance tendue, même si parfois il avait cru sentir le regard blanc du lié au vent sur lui. Cependant lorsqu'il se retournait pour vérifier son hypothétique hypothèse, il se heurtait avec violence à un mur d'indifférence teintée de mépris.

Un matin, ce fut un nouvel élève qui apporta un peu d'animation. Il faisait partit d'une élite financière et plus que tout...C'était un putain de beau gosse. Grand brun ténébreux, ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur aile-de-corbeau et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux onyx sans fond. Son visage avait les traits très fins et il ressemblait à une fille...Si on retirait la musculature assez développée que l'ont devinait sous son pull, au plus grand plaisir de la gente féminine... Et aussi de la gente masculine qui ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème à ce tableau angélique, c'est que le sujet dudit tableau était touuut sauf angélique ! Il semblait aussi expressif qu'une moule plongée dans l'eau bouillante et aussi aimable qu'un éléphant à qui on viendrait de marcher sur la trompe.

-Voici votre nouveau camarade, Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est un lié à la foudre.

En effet on pouvait voir sur son épaule un corbeau au regard vif d'un vert électrique. Beaucoup de Seishi aimait se balader avec leur création, comme pour se pavaner et montrer ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire. Naruto trouvait ça profondément ridicule. Kiba aimait se déplacer avec son petit chien blanc qu'il appelait Akamaru. Neji lui, avait toujours sa chouette posé non loin de lui, ainsi de suite. Pour le moment Naruto ne pouvait même plus invoquer Mashiro puisqu'il se régénérait dans l'autre monde. Le nouveau s'assit au premier rang et décida d'entrer dans l'optique, j'ignore-tout-le-monde-et-je-le-vis-bien. Et le cours reprit.

Le temps coula aussi vite qu'il pouvait et bientôt ils furent déjà en Février, pour notre blond national tout était redevenu normal. Il avait pu refaire l'invocation de Mashiro et l'oiseau n'avait pas semblé plus choqué ou même gêné que ça d'avoir été tué. Tout allait de nouveau pour le mieux... Mais évidemment... Si tout allait bien, nous on s'ennuierait. C'est ainsi qu'un soir après la fin de son entraînement devenu quotidien avec Neji, qui avait passé les deux heures à le frôler de toutes les manières possibles, un certain blondinet bien connu de nos services prit la route des terrains d'entraînement plutôt que de rentrer dans son appartement directement. Il avait envie de marcher un peu pour se vider la tête. D'ailleurs il avait même révoqué Mashiro pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une présence sombre ne vienne l'entourer. Des bras forts se passèrent autour de sa taille et collèrent ainsi un corps chaud au sien. Surpris le blond tenta de se retourner mais sans succès. Tout son corps semblait comme figé. Un souffle langoureux glissa le long de son cou, le paralysant un peu plus. Une main curieuse remonta le long de son corps, se posa sur son menton pour lui tenir cruellement.

-Que vais-je faire de toi Naruto ? Tu es si fragile entre mes mains, je pourrais te faire avoir les pires choses qui existent… Mais je pourrais aussi te faire pire que la mort...oui je sais...Je sais ce que je vais faire...Tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage je te le jure.

La main libre de son geôlier s'était posée sur son cœur et y avait planté ses ongles lui arrachant une douce plainte de douleur. Puis soudain...Tout disparut, même la trace de griffure n'était plus, à la place il put constater qu'il s'y tenait une marque noire représentant le kanji de la mort.

Naruto observa longuement ce tatouage illogique qui prenait place sur son torse. Pourquoi la mort ? Il était encore jeune et à ce qu'il savait il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Tournant en rond sur lui-même il chercha autour de lui la source de cette affreuse marque. Lorsqu'il commençait doucement mais sûrement à paniquer, une forme noire enveloppée dans un nuage sombre apparut devant lui et se matérialisa lentement sous ses yeux jusqu'à prendre forme humaine.

C'était un jeune homme dans un complet noir trois pièces, un petit sourire suffisant fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Ses cheveux blonds et noirs étaient tirés en arrière et coiffés de manière très classe. Mais le plus troublant restait certainement ses yeux. Il avait les yeux vairons, l'un était bleu nuit et brillait d'une force inquiétante alors que l'autre était d'une couleur or presque plus terrifiante que le bleu. Le tout lui donnait un air jeune tout en dégageant une certaine prestance hypnotique. Sur sa joue droite se trouvait tatoué un serpent se mordant la queue, signe d'éternité. Le nouveau venu tendu sa main vers lui, toujours avec ce petit sourire et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Naruto n'eut qu'un réflexe.

-Mais t'es qui toi ?

-Alors tu peux vraiment me voir ? Amusant…

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Évidemment que je peux te voir, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas vivant.

Cette phrase laissa le pauvre blond perplexe, il secoua la tête et regarda longuement l'homme sans rien dire. Pas vivant ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce fut là qu'il réalisa que le ''pas vivant'' flottait approximativement à 20 cm du sol et ce sans aucun artifice. Sur le coup l'affilié au vent recula de quelques pas.

-O..Ok je veux bien te croire...Mais...T'es quoi alors ? Un fantôme ?

-Haha ! Non rien de tout ça, je suis bien plus qu'un simple fantôme...

-Mais arrêtes de tourner autour du pot !

-J'ai beaucoup de nom, certains sont pompeux, d'autres sont compliqués ou trop stupides, mais la plupart du temps on me connait sous ce nom : la mort… Mais appelles moi Shikyo.

-Que...

Le blondinet était complètement abasourdi, comment ça la mort ? Etait-ce possible que la mort prenne une forme humaine ? Et puis...Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une grande faucheuse d'âme. Il ressemblait plutôt à un grand cadre d'une entreprise importante.

-Oui je sais mon physique ne fait pas vraiment dans le glauque.

-...Tu...T'es vraiment la mort ?

-Oui...Tu en mets du temps dis moi...C'est pas l'intelligence qui t'étouffe.

-Merde...oh putain je tape la discussion avec la mort !

-...Tous les humains sont aussi stupides que toi ou c'est juste génétique chez toi ?

-Mais comment ça ce fait que je puisse te voir ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir moi ?

-Oh mais je ne viens pas spécialement pour toi, d'ailleurs je ne viens pas du tout. Je suis toujours là, quelque soit le choix que tu fais, ou que ton voisin fera. Je suis toujours là autour de vous pour m'assurer que vous suivez bien la route vers l'autre monde. Devenir une énergie pour créature est très important pour maintenir l'équilibre. Seul quelques rares Seishis peuvent me voir ou me sentir. Cela, quand ils sont agonisants ou bien...Qu'ils vont bientôt mourir.

La mort pointa le torse du blond qui baissa son regard sur la marque y trônant.

-Tu la vois n'est-ce pas ? Cette marque, c'est celle que dépose mon fantôme sur les personnes qui vont bientôt mourir, normalement tu n'es pas censé la voir mais comme tu n'es pas humain…

-Alors...Je...Je vais bientôt mourir ? Mais...Mais pourquoi ?

-Ça, faut pas me demander petit...C'est pas moi qui vais te renseigner. Je ne suis que le guide, vous vous mener seul vers moi.

Naruto posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait encore et un tremblement parcourut tout son être, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il était bien trop jeune et puis… non vraiment il ne pouvait pas ! Serrant le poing, il releva ses yeux azur vers l'homme et s'exclama d'une voix forte.

-Je ne vais pas mourir ! Pas maintenant, tu ne me guideras nul part avant que je ne l'ai décidé.

La mort écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire avec un amusement non feint. Il avait vécu ça depuis la naissance de la vie. Beaucoup d'Hokkinin l'avait déjà vu avant de mourir et tous avaient eu plus ou moins la même réaction. Soit ils abandonnaient la lutte et se laissaient mener dans l'autre monde, soit ils se débattaient faiblement et priaient pour leur vie. Rare étaient ceux à ne jamais l'avoir défié. Ce genre de comportement l'amusait et le distrayait. Mais surtout il aimait pousser la volonté humaine dans ses derniers retranchements. Au final qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils finissaient tous par mourir.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça petit Seishi... Alors à bientôt, parce que je compte bien garder un œil sur toi.

Aussitôt dit il disparut dans le même nuage noir qu'à son arrivée laissant le pauvre blond au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Il venait de défier la mort, il venait tout simplement de provoquer celle-ci en s'insurgeant contre sa mort prochaine... Mais... Mais il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait vivre avec ses amis encore et encore. Il voulait prouver à tous qu'il était capable d'être un aussi bon créateur qu'eux. Même s'il avait du retard et même s'il n'était pas le plus doué...Et pour cela il lui faudrait plus de force. Pour arriver à ses fins il lui fallait beaucoup plus de force.

A suivre

_**Délire de l'auteur :**_

_**Cheshire : Alors je tiens tout d'abord à remercier touuuut le monde pour leur reviews qui bien entendu m'ont fait énormément plaisir, je suis un peu chiante sur les bords mais quand je reçois des commentaires, même pas spécialement long sur plusieurs kilomètres, je tombe dans l'euphorie. Les réponses à beaucoups de vos question seront résolut au fur et à mesure mais récréer tout un monde c'est pas facile cependant j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut pas d'inquiétude. Le chapitre trois sera surement poster dimanche prochain. Alors je précise aussi que cette histoire sera postée assez rapidement sachant qu'elle fait partit de mes TILTS coup de cœur. Tout comme le secret d'une vie et la mort d'un secret. Aussi le personnage de Shikyo n'apparaitra que pour ce chapitre, il est là juste pour introduire la suite de l'intrigue. Pour finir...Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews si vous saviez comme ça fait plaisir ! Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'écris le plus souvent durant mes cours d'histoire et de français ^.^ Donc forcément ça finit par faire beaucoup...Sinon...Euh...Lisez mon profil j'ai rajouter des indications intéressantes, ah oui et la semaine prochaine je passe mon bac blanc de français et pendant les vacances je suis au regret de vous annoncer que...Je dois terminer mes TPE donc...L'écriture du 3eme ou 4eme chapitre passera en second plan, pour me faire pardonner je vous offrirait un chapitre plus long...''Regarde le nombre de pages Open Office''...Tant que ça ? Bon j'arrête de m'étaler alors. Merci encore mes louloups !**_

_**Shikyo : On peut savoir pourquoi tu me mets si c'est pour que je n'apparaisse qu'une fois ?**_

_**Cheshire : Mais après je te citerais :D Je peux pas mettre la mort à tous les coins de rue, je trouve qu'une apparition est déjà amplement suffisante...Tu apparaitras à la fin normalement aussi.**_

_**Conscience : Bref...Pour ce magnifiquuuue chapitre hip hip hip...REVIEWS ! Oui l'auteur carbure aux commentaires...Et il en est fier ! **_


	3. Chapter 3 : Attirance inexplicable

_Alors mes louloups voici le troisième chapitre comme promis, pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant parce qu'on est dans le passage ''Explication Scientifique de Japanimation'' dès que j'aurais placé tous les éléments en place je pourrais commencer la véritable action ^.^ Sinon, les mots que j'utilise dans ma fic pour les incantations sont du japonais mais dans l'histoire il faut considérer qu'ils sont dans une langue ancienne. Bref...Bon chapitre et oubliez pas les reviews è_é_

Chapitre 3 : Attirance inexplicable.

Le lendemain, le soleil vint sortir le blond de son sommeil...Enfin il n'y avait pas que le soleil, il y avait aussi un certain volatile qui était en train de lui picorer les mains gentiment...Il allait lui voler dans les plumes à celui-là

-Mashiro !

-Debout fainéant ! Tu vas être en retard !

-En re...AAAH !

Et oui, Naruto, quand les cours commencent à 8h et qu'il est déjà 7h30...Il vaut mieux courir. Même quand on n'habite pas loin du campus. Ce fut donc en quatrième vitesse, une tartine dans la bouche, la chemise ouverte et sur un pied pour lasser sa dernière chaussure que le blond sortit de sa chambre pour aller...Non...Se précipiter en cours avant la sonnerie. Bien entendu, avec toute la chance dont il faisait preuve ces derniers temps...

Il arriva avec 5 minutes de retard à son cour de physionomie des créatures. Son professeur, une folle répondant au doux nom de Anko, lui balança trois craies, un chiffon et une chaise avant qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir après, bien sûr, avoir tout esquivé. Il avait l'habitude. Le cours ne l'intéressa pas vraiment du moins jusqu'à ce que le prof commence une explication sur la physionomie des êtres de l'air.

-Bien. La physionomie des créatures volantes est bien plus complexe que celle des créatures terrestres. Principalement parce que les créatures volantes sont pour la plupart des êtres de vent.

Elle lança un regard à Mashiro et Mikoto, la chouette de Neji, puis reprit son cours tout aussi énervée.

-Les êtres du vent sous leur forme de combat, son très dur à atteindre parce qu'elles prennent la forme de leur matière, soit l'air. Par là je n'entends pas qu'elles deviennent immatérielles. Mais elles sont pratiquement insensibles à tous les coups portés à leur encontre, pour les abattre il faut réussir à toucher le seul point solide de leur corps. Il est souvent placé au niveau de leur cœur évidemment. Les créatures ou Ikimono, comme on dit dans notre jargon, sont bien entendu différemment constituées selon si elles viennent de l'eau ou du feu.

Nous pourrions aussi aborder les créatures de la terre aussi différentes les unes des autres que les minéraux mais...L'heure est bientôt finit.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard la sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école. Et tous les élèves se levèrent, tous ? Sauf Naruto qui était encore assis à sa place. Il repensait malgré lui à cette nuit où il avait créé Mashiro et que l'oiseau était mort. Renvoyé dans l'Antre pour une période indéterminée. Arrêt sur image, je vais vous expliquer exactement ce qu'est l'Antre avant de vous perdre totalement. L'Antre est un lieu où baignent les énergies humaines, animales, végétales bref toutes les énergies possibles. Lorsque quelqu'un meurt, son énergie est réunie puis acheminée vers l'Antre. Cet espace peu de personnes le connaissent.

On raconte que c'est un endroit ou règne une obscurité parfaite, un lieu où sont concentrées tellement d'énergies que n'importe qui plongé dedans y perdrait la raison. Bref, ce lieu accueillant comme il faut est empli d'énergie. Cette énergie est la base même de ce qu'utilisent les Seishi pour créer leur démon, en plus de la matière.

Elle se condense et se concentre sous l'incantation des créateurs pour finir par donner une forme. Lorsque le démon en sort il est enfin formé et le reste même une fois révoqué, c'est pour cela que l'on peut souvent y croiser des bêtes en tout genre. Donc, une fois révoqué un démon retourne dans l'Antre (aussi appelé l'autre monde) et y reste jusqu'à ce que son créateur l'appelle de nouveau.

Lorsque survient la mort de l'Ikimono il retourne dans l'autre monde sous forme d'énergie pure et se régénère à partir de force s'y trouvant déjà.

Une fois totalement guéri il peut enfin ressortir lorsqu'il est invoqué. Bien entendu, si le créateur du démon meurt celui-ci perd peu à peu sa force, puis sa forme avant de redevenir de la simple énergie qui sera de nouveau utilisée et ainsi de suite. Seuls certains démons particulièrement puissant peuvent prétendre à vivre par eux-même, on compte parmi eux bien entendu le grand Kyuubi ainsi que d'autre tel que Mizuhiro cité plus tôt.

Finalement le blond finit par se lever précipitamment pour ne pas arriver en retard à son prochain cours. Tout en courant à toute bringue dans les couloirs, il vérifia son emploi du temps. Il avait maintenant cours de ...Combat théorique...Grand moment de solitude pour le pauvre Naruto. Son prof était un serpent...Et pas qu'au sens figuré. Cet homme, appelé Orochimaru, était l'incarnation même du mot bizarre ! Tous ses démons étaient des serpents quoiqu'il fasse et pour sublimer le tout il était lié aux ténèbres.

Il finit par atteindre sa salle de classe sous les railleries des autres élèves qui étaient déjà installés mais surtout qui connaissaient la haine profonde qu'avait leur professeur de théorie contre le petit blond. Et Naruto savait aussi très bien pourquoi il le détestait. Cette enflure avait tenté en début d'année de l'allonger sur son bureau pour lui faire des trucs peu catholiques. Le blond avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour lui flanquer son pied dans les valseuses pour ensuite s'enfuir. Il n'avait parlé de ça à personne, évidemment, mais le serpent lui en gardait rancune.

-Mr Uzumaki...Il semblerait que de traîner dans les couloirs soit une habitude chez vous…

-J'étais avec les professeur Anko..

-Oh...J'irais lui demander confirmation dès la fin du cours, si ce n'est pas le cas…Je vous collerais bien sûr.

Le blond serra les dents et le poing et alla prendre sa place, balança son sac et s'assit sans dire un mot de plus. Anko n'allait surement pas le défendre et il allait se retrouver en colle avec se serpent pervers. Il ne voulait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ! Le cours débuta comme si de rien était et Orochimaru commença.

-Reprenons le cours où nous l'avions laissé la dernière fois. Nous en étions arrivés au renforcement de vos démons par les formules, si vous êtes en mauvaise posture il est possible avec la formule de la page 40 de faire retrouver des forces à l'Ikimono, mais faites attention cela puise dans vos forces vitales. Si vous l'utilisez alors que vous n'en n'avez pas les ressources vous mourrez simplement.

Toute la classe s'était tendue, le blond lui n'avait évidemment rien suivit il était concentré sur la page de son bouquin. Il l'avait ouvert en entendant parler de la page 40 hors, il s'était arrêté un peu avant. Sur la page 28 se trouvait la formule qu'il avait récité le soir de son premier combat. Il s'était totalement trompé ! Il avait récité la formule de force… Pas celle pour le faire combattre..Mon dieu il était vraiment un incapable. La base même du combat entre Ikomoto était pour le moins simple. Enfin dès qu'on avait lu le livre du moins.

Le démon apparaissait toujours sous sa forme dite de ''base'' soit le faucon ou la chouette etc. Il était néanmoins possible de les faire changer de forme selon l'incantation prononcée. Il y a des formes de combat, de défense, de force et d'élément. Prenons ces éléments un par un pour vous les expliquer plus en profondeur. La forme de combat est la forme la plus simple à incanter, elle permet de faire prendre à l'Ikimoto la forme lui permettant de se battre. Logique. Elle accroit leur taille et leur puissance ainsi que leur capacité à résister au coup.

Dans le cas des incantations de défense, elles sont le plus souvent utilisées dans le cas d'attaque venant d'un Ikimoto ou d'un Yokai plus puissants. Elles permettent de pousser les capacités défensives du démon pour résister. Le problème c'est qu'elles sont souvent trop longues à être incanter et d'ici là l'attaque a eu le temps de porter.

La forme de force permet tout simplement de booster les forces du créé. Cela peut s'avérer très dangereux pour le démon qui est renforcé à coup d'incantation, de ce fait il est parfois possible qu'il pousse ses capacités trop loin et en vienne à se dissoudre dans l'Antre.

Enfin la forme d'élément est la plus compliquée à incanter.

Elle est longue et épuisante pour le créateur et nécessite une dose d'énergie parfois mal contrôlée. Elle permet de donner un démon sa forme la plus pure soit la forme de sa matière. C'est une forme qui ne marche pas sur les Kerai.

Chacune de ses formes à besoin d'une incantation spécifique ce qui rend les choses compliquées pour les cancres comme Naruto. C'est ainsi que le cours se termina. Naruto continuait de se prendre la tête et tous le monde était sortit...Même l'autre serpent pervers qui avait du se précipiter pour aller demander confirmation au prof de physionomie. Immanquablement il allait écoper d'une heure de colle seul à seul avec Orochimaru...Génial..

Sortant de ses pensées peu réjouissantes le blond se rendit compte qu'il n'était finalement pas le seul à avoir traîné dans la salle. Le nouveau, Sasuke, était toujours là assis au premier rang encore une fois la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Finalement le brun se décida à se lever se rendant enfin compte de la présence du blond. Son visage regarda dans sa direction et le blondinet rencontra deux billes d'encre plus profonde qu'un puits sans fond. Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent et aucun n'osait faire un mouvement. Totalement paralysé par le regard de l'autre.

Il suffit d'un quart de seconde pour que tout bascule, d'un seul mouvement le brun se leva et se précipita, presque jusqu'au blondin toujours immobile. Leurs corps se heurtèrent et s'embrasèrent dès lors. Leurs souffles vinrent se mêler, alors que leurs bouches dansaient sensuellement s'esquivant tout en cherchant à se happer. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu sur l'horloge de leur être. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se capturèrent mutuellement, ce fut Sasuke qui prit le contrôle du baiser sous les plaintes rauques d'un Naruto plus que consentant. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que le corps souple du blond n'entre en contact avec une table. Tout de suite l'affilié à la foudre eut le réflexe d'allonger le blond sur la table, celui-ci écartant tout naturellement les jambes pour l'accueillir entre.

Le brun ne se fit pas attendre et vint plaquer son bassin contre le fessier du blond, pensant que s'ils n'avaient pas tous deux leur vêtements il aurait déjà entreprit de le prendre sur la table. Le plus petit poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand les lèvres, maintenant voyageuses, s'étaient glisser sur la peau sensible de son cou, la mordillant et l'embrassant avec dévotion.

Le blond fut parcourut de longs frissons lui remontant dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Il était totalement honteux de s'entendre pousser des petits râles de plaisir, sous les sensations humides que lui procurait le plus grand. Mais cette honte disparaissait rapidement, sous les mouvements irréguliers qu'avaient frénétiquement adoptés leurs bassins. C'était tellement bon ! Le blond ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, qu'il continue à lui procurer ces frissons encore et encore jusqu'à le rendre fou. Les doigts longs et pâles du brun coulèrent jusqu'à la chemise blanche du blond, ses lèvres continuaient de dévorer le cou mâte et sucré.

Des tremblements d'excitation parcouraient ses muscles l'empêchant de défaire correctement le bout du tissu, et il n'avait pas du tout la patience de prendre sont temps. Dans un grognement suave il attrapa les deux pans de la chemise et tira d'un coup sec, déchirant le vêtement comme du papier. Le torse imberbe et tanné du blond s'offrit alors à ses yeux, d'un regard sensuel il parcourut toute cette peau offerte, s'attardant sur les joues rougissantes, la bouche entrouverte et laissant s'échapper un souffle tremblant et brûlant.

Les yeux si bleus et si purs emplis d'une étincelle de luxure et brillant d'envie. Le torse bronzé empreint de dizaine de frissons alors même qu'il ne le touchait plus. C'était une vision bien trop excitante pour le pauvre brun, qui ne résista pas à cet appel de luxure et de débauche involontaire. Sa bouche envieuse trouva rapidement les petites boules rosées sur son torse qu'elle se mit à suçoter hardiment, provoquant encore plus de plaintes rauques venant du blond qui commençait lentement mais surement à perdre la tête, lui si fier n'avait aucune honte à se retrouver SOUS les mains d'un autre homme.

Il ne se posait même pas de question, depuis que leurs yeux s'était croisés ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de transe. Le blond glissa ses mains sur le dos du plus grand passant sous sa chemise pour venir caresser langoureusement la peau pâle totalement opposée à la sienne mais si douce...

Les mains pâles et impatientes cherchaient maladroitement à défaire le bouton de son pantalon quand un bruit de raclement de gorge leurs firent tourner la tête. Toujours plongés dans un état second. Le brun avait les yeux brillant de reflets rouges inquiétants que la tierce personne remarqua mais elle ne dit rien se contentant de déclarer :

-Hey les jeunes, je sais que de s'envoyer en l'air dans une salle de classe, c'est le fantasme de beaucoup de personnes. Mais là c'est vraiment pas le moment je voudrais pouvoir faire mon prochain cours vous voyez... Alors rhabillez-vous, pour ceux qui peuvent du moins et sortez d'ici.

Les deux excités reprirent lentement leurs esprits suite au discours de leur professeur. Hatake Kakashi. Ils se séparèrent vivement, enfin, Naruto vira Sasuke limite en lui tapant dessus parce que lui il serait bien resté là un peu plus longtemps. Le blond attrapa ce qu'il restait de sa chemise lançant un regard gêné au brun avant de fuir la pièce à toutes jambes ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait pris. Le brun lui resta un moment immobile, fixant la porte par laquelle s'était enfui le blond, une lueur indéfinissable dans les confins de ses orbes sombres. Il finit par sortir à son tour d'un pas traînant, mais la bosse dans son pantalon trahissait son excitation encore bien présente.

Leur réaction commune était tout à fait normale. En effet, chez les Seishis souvent ils se haïssaient entre eux et s'entretuait. Pour palier à cela, l'évolution avait trouvé la parade, chaque matière possédait un 'amant'.

C'était une sorte de cercle vicieux où chaque affilié courrait après un autre. L'exemple présent est le suivant, la foudre court après le vent. Le vent court après les ténèbres. Les ténèbres courent après le feu. Le feu court après l'eau. L'eau court après la terre et enfin la terre court après la foudre ainsi de suite. Ces 'amants' permettaient aux Seishi de se reproduire entre eux sans forcément devoir s'aimer. C'était cruel oui...Mais hélas nécessaire. Ils n'étaient déjà pas très nombreux alors si en plus ils perdaient les gênes d'Hokkinin no Seishi en n'enfantant qu'avec des humains. Les bâtards étaient incapable de créer des démons, les voir tout au plus mais c'est tout.

Sasuke arriva bien vite près des terrains d'entraînement, les mains dans les poches mais le corps très...Tendu. D'un pas raide il pénétra dans la forêt dense là où aucune lumière ne filtrait et s'y enfonça rapidement. Il semblait connaître les lieux par cœur et se faufilait souplement entre chaque racine voulant porter atteinte à son égo en le faisant se rétamer par terre.

Il finit par arriver dans l'endroit le plus reculé de ce terrain, où même un chat ne verrait rien. Pourtant lui continuait d'avancer d'un pas soutenu sans aucune gêne apparente quant au noir. Sa course s'arrêta quand il s'assit sur la souche d'un vieux chêne dont le tronc reposait derrière lui et portait une sorte de cratère en son centre comme si quelque chose était rentré violemment en contact avec, le faisant tomber...Ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Bref.

Le brun ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier son excitation encore totalement présente et se faisant douloureuse. Pourtant dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait que revoir le corps alanguit du petit blond qui gémissait sous ses coups de bassins.

Grognant de frustration il finit par ouvrir les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas presque inaudibles. Une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision, c'était un homme semblant d'âge mur habillé dans un costume strict noir sur une chemise pourpre. Ses cheveux d'onyx et d'argent semblaient aspirer les ténèbres autour de lui pour s'en constituer. Coiffé dans une espèce de coiffé-décoiffé, un peu rebelle, des mèches argentés rebiquant légèrement dans une courbe bien dessinée. Les mèches noires, elles, semblaient ébouriffées et pourtant cela rendait le tout naturel et bien coiffé. Quelques mèches balayaient paresseusement son visage aux traits graciles.

Et enfin ses yeux, deux perles d'un rouge profond et sensuel, semblant sans cesse vous inciter, vous aspirer pour mieux vous consumer et vous pervertir. C'est deux yeux là n'étaient pas humain. Lentement l'homme s'approcha du brun qui trônait toujours sur la vieille souche. Une fois devant lui, il se glissa avec des gestes calculés et langoureux à genoux. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva elle sembla trouver écho dans toute la nuit noire les entourant, si Sasuke ne l'avait pas sous les yeux il aurait pu croire qu'il était partout. Sa voix était un mélange terriblement sensuel entre un son grave et un souffle.

-Vous semblez...mécontent maître...

-En effet...Je le suis.

-Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

-Hm...Non tu ne peux pas pour le moment, ne pose pas de question stupide.

L'homme inclina la tête en signe de respect. Il y eu un petit silence seulement comblé par le bruit doux de la respiration de Sasuke, il était le seul à respirer ici. Puis l'homme agenouillé reprit la parole de cette voix hypnotique.

-Vous êtes...Indisposé ?

Il parlait bien sur de l'érection évidente du brun. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire alors que ses pupilles charbon tournèrent lentement à un écarlate inquiétant où se dessinèrent trois petites virgules noires.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire non...?

-Oui maître.

L'être démoniaque s'approcha un peu plus sans se relever et posa ses mains longilignes sur les cuisses fermes de son maître avant de défaire son pantalon du bout de ses dents aiguisées. Il libéra rapidement le sexe gorgé de sang, qu'il entreprit, toujours avec cette application naturelle, de satisfaire. Le brun ferma les yeux et rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière, ses mèches de cheveux corbeau glissant sur ses épaules avant de se laisser balancer paresseusement derrière lui.

-Hn...Aku...

-Hm ?

-Arrête de jouer avec moi et dépêche-toi de me faire jouir stupide démon.

Le démon en question sourit et s'exécuta, s'appliquant dans des mouvements de rapide vas et viens, avalant le membre fièrement dressé comme une sucette particulièrement bonne. Les petits gémissements qui échappaient malgré lui à son maître le faisaient sourire doucement. Son petit maître était si sensible c'était touchant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement divin, le brun finit par jouir dans l'antre humide du démon qui avala le liquide âpre, sans sembler gêné. Le maître lui était un peu perdu dans les limbes de la jouissance, il s'allongea lentement sur la souche d'arbre et regarda les hauteurs trop sombres pour qu'on puisse les voir. Un petit sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres. La chasse au petit blond était ouverte. Et puis...Qui sait ? Il pourrait peut-être lui être utile pour la suite de son plan… Oui peut-être même très utile.

Aku observa son maître sourire tout en époussetant légèrement sa veste. Il était toujours à genoux et n'ayant pas reçut l'ordre de son susceptible de maître il préférait y rester. Il avait beau être jeune, Sasuke était impressionnant. Avoir la capacité mentale pour diriger une créature telle que lui et en plus pouvoir créer des démons de foudre comme couverture. Peu de Seishi avaient pu obtenir une double affiliation, l'homme qui avait combattu et vaincu le Kyuubi en faisait parti. Pour ne donner que le plus connu. Mais dans toute l'histoire des Hokkinin, une poignée pouvaient se vanter d'avoir obtenu une double affiliation... Mais son maître n'était pas un Seishi comme les autres, oh ça non... Il était beaucoup plus que cela et les autres allaient le découvrir en temps voulu...

A suivre.

_**Auteur is back :**_

_**Hellooo mes louloups ! Comment vous allez tous ? Moi je suis au **__**mieux de ma forme ! ENFIN FINI**__** LES BAC BLANCS ! Bon dieu c'que ça fait du bien. Donc voilà comme promis nous sommes dimanche et voici le chapitre suivant. Faîtes bien attention au titre c'est très im**__**portant pour la suite...En fait**__** tous les détails de l'**__**histoire sont très important**__**s**__** pour la suite ! **_ _**Alors alors...Hm que vous dire de plus ? AH OUI ! Je suis très très très déçu**__**e**__** T.T Que 6 commentaires ? Non mais c'est quoi ce travail ? Aller hop hop hop ! Si on veut une suite on motive l'auteur en lui donnant**__** des reviews ! Vous récompensez un chien quand il donne la patte ? Bah c'est la même ! Mes chapitres c'est des pattes que je vous donne et mes croquettes c'est des reviews. Alors **__**le prochain chapitre sera posté**__** dans une semaine tout pile. Dimanche procha**__**in pour ceux dont j'ai lobotomisé le cerveau. Ah oui pour le moment je sais qu'il se passe pas grande choooose de génial mais voilà je vous mets toutes les infos basique**__**s**__** sur mon monde avant de faire démarrer l'action vérita**__**ble. Déjà j'ai réussi à instaurer**____**presque tous les personnages que je voulais et les situations. Le prochain chapitre sera plus ...Léger ? Et permettra la présentation des ''amis-du-blond'' Euuh...sinon..hm...Merci pour vos reviews évidemment ^.^ ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et **__**je prend**__**s**__** toujours mon temps pour répondre à celle que je peux.**_

_**Angel : Heureuse de te retrouver encore, j'aime les habituées 8) xD T'auras un biscuit**_

_**Boys-lobe yaoi (n'ayant pas pu**__** t'envoyer de message privé) : Merci pour ta reviews ^.^ Je suis content**__**e que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que mon style d'écriture est assez particulier j'en suis consciente mais c'est ce qui marque aussi une différence tu ne pense**__**s**__** pas ? XD Sinon si tu veux je pourrais remettre Shikyo dans la suite, au début c'est ce que j'avais **__**voulu faire mais j'étais pas sûr si c'était pas trop. Non je n'ai pas tout tapé**__**… **__**Mais comment dire...J'ai beaucoup d'idée**__**s**__** si tu veux je connais déjà le dénouement de l'histoire. Alors heureuse ? On le voit bien là le Sasu héhé.**_

_**Quand à Tan'doku tu as trop de question je peux pas répondre à tout sous peine de révéler la trame de l'histoire ! Qui est classée top secrète héhé**_

_**Lexique : **_

_**Ikimoto : Créature venu au monde par la matière (eau, feu,vent etc)**_

_**Kerai : Créature venu au monde par la matière et le sang du seishi **_

_**Seishi : Créateur de vie par la matière **_

_**l'Antre : Le monde parallèle au notre au vivent les Ikomoto et les énergies **_

_**Voilà demandez ceux que vous n'avez pas compris je vous l'expliquerais **_

_**Bref ! Bisous mes louloups et au plaisir de vous voir sur le prochain chapitre :**_

_**Petites histoires entre amis.**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Petites histoires entre amis

_Voili voilou le chapitre 4 comment promis ce Dimanche. N'oubliez pas les reviews è_é_

Chapitre 4 : Petites histoires entre amis.

Naruto n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, du moins depuis son entrée dans l'école pour Seishi. Il était trop considéré comme l'idiot du village en plus d'être orphelin. Ce qu'approximativement tout le monde savait. Il lui était déjà arrivé durant sa scolarité, entendez par là que l'école pour Seishi dure de la maternelle à l'Université, de se faire des ''connaissance'' mais jamais de vrai amis. Naruto était pour le moment en dernière année de Lycée. Leurs cours étaient les mêmes que ceux d'un cursus normal, sauf qu'il y avait en plus des cours spéciaux à partir du collège sur les Ikimoto. Bref, Naruto était souvent seul, forcément il avait eu le temps d'explorer tout le campus.

L'entrée était située au sud, juste en face il y avait les bâtiments principaux où se déroulaient la plupart des cours habituels tel que le français, l'anglais, les maths etc. Enfin vous avez compris. Derrière se trouvaient de nouveaux bâtiments qui eux abritaient les cours plus spéciaux à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Entre les deux blocs de bâtiments se trouvait une cour qui donnait sur les terrains d'entraînement, c'était souvent par là que les étudiants passaient pour se rendre à leurs terrains. Les terrains étaient séparés en plusieurs, un ou deux pour chaque matières. Le terrain du vent était attenant au terrain des ténèbres. Ce qui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs au petit blond. Dès qu'il tournait le regard c'était pour le poser sur cette forêt glauque.

Vous l'aurez compris c'est sur le terrain du vent que l'on retrouve Naruto. Les lieux étaient très inquiétants et pour cause, c'était une montagne qui plongeait droit vers le sol près de 25-30 mètres plus bas... De quoi décourager même les plus valeureux de sauter. Le vent à cette hauteur était assez violent, mais le pire c'est que l'on pouvait monter encore plus haut... L'école était construite non loin d'une montagne, pour aller au terrain d'entraînement du vent il fallait marcher quelques kilomètres pour arriver au pied de la montagne et ensuite il fallait grimper, bien entendu ils n'avaient pas toute la montagne pour eux, juste une petite partie qui s'étalait surtout en hauteur. Autant vous dire qu'il fallait avoir une forme plus qu'olympique pour être lié au vent. Le chemin descendant de la montagne longeait directement la forêt dense qui servait aux liés des ténèbres... Pour le moment il était inutilisé enfin.. Selon les registres de l'école.

Le chemin continuait jusqu'à l'école et l'on pouvait croiser les terrains d'entraînement de la terre, qui était la matière la plus courante chez les Seishi, c'était une sorte de désert uniquement composé de terre et à certain endroit d'un peu de sable. Juste derrière on pouvait apercevoir, le terrain de l'eau. C'était pour faire simple le courant d'une rivière qui descendait directement de la montagne. Ce n'était pas grand mais suffisant pour les liés à l'eau. Le terrain réservé aux liés à la foudre était plus compliqué puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des plus cachés, pour cause, il se composait de plusieurs générateurs d'électricité qui lâchaient des doses régulières de foudre sur les gens autour. On ne restait pas là pour le plaisir. Pour le feu... Eh bien techniquement c'était un terrain vague où les entraîneurs mettaient des Ikimoto du feu pour faire monter la température très très haut. On avait obligation d'y être pieds nus.

Le tout était plus ou moins camouflée par les bâtiments mais surtout, par la magie du directeur. Directrice en l'occurrence. On ne choisissait que les plus forts pour prendre ce rôle car il fallait dispenser autour de l'école une lourde magie pour tromper l'œil des passants humains. En général les gens ne s'arrêtaient pas et continuaient leur chemin sans poser de question. Bref...Revenons à notre petit blond qui était en train de calculer combien de temps il mettrait à s'écrabouiller au sol s'il tombait de cette hauteur. Neji derrière lui ne ratait rien du spectacle que lui offrait le blond en se penchant ainsi. Finalement le blond en question se tourna vers le brun et sourit.

-On commence ?

Neji hocha nonchalamment de la tête et se redressa prenant une posture plus propre au combat, sa chouette vint immédiatement se poser sur son épaule, alors que le faucon de Naruto était posé sur l'avant bras de celui-ci. Les deux oiseaux se toisaient avec froideur, les Ikimoto du même élément ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Les deux créatures prirent leur envol et se tournèrent autour avec violence, leur deux corps créant des courants de vent puissant qui déséquilibraient durement les deux Seishis. Manque de bol pour Naruto c'est lui qui était près de vide. Il le savait, un seul mouvement de trop et il finissait en mode crêpe sur le sol plus bas. Il banda ses muscles pour résister au courant contraire qui se jouait autour de lui. Neji lui ne semblait pas indisposé plus que ça. Le vent semblant danser autour de lui et s'accorder avec ses mouvements... A moins que ce soit lui qui s'accordait aux mouvements du vent. Quoiqu'il en soit il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre malgré les bourrasques violentes autour d'eux. Sa voix s'éleva alors.

-Naruto...Tu ne dois faire qu'un avec l'élément de ton Ikimoto. Ne lutte pas contre le vent, laisse le venir à toi et te guider, il ne peut en aucun cas te faire de mal.

Naruto essaya de se détendre et de laisser le vent faire mais plus il se laissait faire plus il était poussé vers le bord. Le vent voulait-il sa mort ? Fermant les yeux il se laissa faire tout de même se disant que s'il tombait il y aurait toujours Machiro pour le rattraper. Au final il sentit le bord de la montagne sous ses talons commença doucement à paniquer. Il allait vraiment tomber ! Alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure arriver, quelque chose pris appui dans son dos et le pousser en sens inverse. Ouvrant les yeux il tourna légèrement la tête et ne vit que le vide. Ce qui lui donna le vertige entre autre, mais surtout le surprit. Il sentait toujours cette douce pression dans son dos, comme une mère retenant son enfant pour ne pas qu'il tombe, ou bien un ami fidèle. Mais il voyait plutôt une sorte de mère dans cette force.

Cette même force le repoussa vers le sol et lui permit de retrouver l'équilibre dès lors il crut apercevoir l'ébauche d'un visage dans les bourrasques de vent. Le visage d'une femme d'âge mûr qui le regardait avec tendresse. Mais cette vision se fit floue avant de disparaître complètement. Le blondinet mit un moment à se rendre compte que les courants d'air ne le propulsaient plus dans tous les sens comme une poupée de chiffon mais s'étaient mis à lui tourner autour naturellement. Avant que tout ne s'arrête son faucon ayant repris sa place sur son avant bras. Ce fut la voix de Neji qui le sortit de sa transe.

-Bien...Naruto ? Tu as compris le principe et même réussi l'exercice.

-Hein ? Ah...Euh..Oui oui..

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Eh bah...Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais ...Tout à l'heure dans le vent...Je...Enfin j'ai cru voir un visage...

-Un visage ?

-Oui..Celui d'une femme...Mais j'ai du rêver.

-Hm..

Neji sembla soudain pensif. Le visage d'une femme ? Serait-ce possible qu'il..? Non ..Naruto avait beau était têtu il restait un cancre faible il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'avoir rencontrée...Il avait du avoir une hallucination. Secouant la tête le brun indiqua d'un mouvement que le cours était terminé, Naruto hocha la tête toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées et prit la direction pour descendre de la montagne laissant Neji lui emboiter le pas. Arrivé devant l'entrée du terrain des ténèbres Naruto eut un léger sursaut et accéléra le pas, il ne supportait pas du tout cet endroit, surtout depuis que Machiro y était mort. Mais par-dessus tout il haïssait cet endroit parce qu'il le trouvait attirant. Il avait l'irrésistible envie d'y entrer pour l'explorer pour voir ce qui s'y cachait malgré le danger...Tsh..Encore ce truc pourri d'amant.

Il arriva bien vite chez lui, son faucon suivant depuis le ciel pour ne pas ce faire remarquer. Une fois dans son appartement il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser place à Machiro. L'oiseau alla se poser sur son perchoir officiel soit l'accoudoir du canapé. Ce qui était sympathique avec les Ikimoto c'est qu'ils ne mangeaient pas, ne dormaient que très peu et surtout ne faisaient pas de déjection. Naruto retira sa veste qu'il laissa négligemment tomber sur une chaise avant de desserrer la cravate de son uniforme. Dieu qu'il ne supportait pas cet uniforme. Le blond attrapa un livre sur sa table de nuit, oui il savait lire, et entreprit de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté la veille sur les transformations et les combats.

Il était à peine 15h quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Surpris d'avoir de la visite Naruto se leva et ouvrit la porte oublieux de la présence de son faucon non loin de lui. Il fut tellement surpris en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur qu'il en laissa tomber son livre.

-Sa..Sasuke ?

-Hello Naruto..

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je passais dans le coin...Je me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien te rendre visite. On est pas parti sur de bonnes bases tous les deux alors j'voulais essayer de changer un peu ça.

Naruto regarda le brun avec les yeux totalement écarquillés. Sasuke Uchiwa, LE beau gosse froid et insensible de la classe était devant sa porte et lui proposait de...De quoi d'ailleurs ? De devenir ami ? Ça semblait presque irréel. Le silence s'allongea du côté de Naruto qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. C'est vrai que leur première vraie rencontre ne s'était pas déroulée dans les meilleures conditions, ils avaient failli s'envoyer en l'air sur un bureau quelconque dans une salle de classe. Finalement ce fut le brun qui reprit avec un charmant sourire qui aurait fait fondre la glace de l'antarctique.

-Comme on est Samedi, on a pas de cours alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être sortir un peu tous les deux histoire de faire connaissance, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Le brun exultait littéralement de gentillesse et pour tout dire il se dégoûtait lui-même. Mais pour le bien de certaines choses il avait besoin du blond, tout d'abord pour se le taper parce qu'il était plus que bandant. Et ensuite il avait besoin d'un gentil mec (Il ne supportait pas les femmes) très naïf, et il faut l'avouer, un peu con. Il aurait bien pu faire autrement mais cela revenait à être trop compliqué, même pour lui, et surtout trop dangereux. Mais tout d'abord il devait devenir un ami aux yeux du blond voir même plus pour être sûr. Le blondinet finit par sourire avec joie en attrapant sa veste.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je refuserais !

Et voilà...C'était dans la poche, le blond était tellement stupide qu'il allait tomber dans son jeu de charme les deux pieds devant. Ils sortirent tous deux, Mashiro suivant de haut et le corbeau du brun poser non loin d'eux à chaque fois. Le début de se rendez-vous se passa pour le mieux, ils allèrent dans différents endroits, où le brun n'aurait jamais imaginé poser ne serait-ce que l'orteil. Le blond s'amusait comme un petit fou pendant que Sasuke le suivait tranquillement, un petit sourire venant parfois étirer ses lèvres, sourire qu'il s'empressait de faire disparaître avec mécontentement. Les bêtises du blond ne le faisaient absolument pas rire ! Il les trouvait même stupides et complètement immatures..Bon..C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'auto persuasion non ?

La suite de leur sortie fut beaucoup moins drôle lorsqu'ils croisèrent Sakura et un groupe d'élèves venant de l'école. Immédiatement en voyant le brun avec le blond ils se dirent qu'il n'était pas si froid que ça et que si Naruto avait pu l'approcher alors eux aussi le pourraient... Que du plaisir pour notre Sasuke national. Surtout à cause de l'autre fille aux cheveux roses qui passait son temps à le coller. Comme si le fait de battre des cils allait le faire tomber sous son charme... Faut pas déconner, il préférait encore sortir avec Kiba plutôt que de toucher cette fille. Oui il détestait vraiment les femmes. Au final ils avaient tous atterri dans un salon de thé. Chacun ayant commandé ce qui lui faisait envie, sauf Sasuke qui s'était contenté d'un café, il ne supportait pas les choses sucrées.

Les discussions allaient bon train.

-Naruto ? Tu es affilié à l'air c'est ça ?

Demanda la chose au cheveux rose.

-Oui depuis pas longtemps héhé, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à me trouver une place.

-Oui on a remarqué ça !

Ça c'était Kiba..L'autre timbré au chien.

-Hey ! Naruto il paraît que Neji t'aide ? Il est pas trop...Bizarre ?

Intervention d'un abruti en combinaison verte.

-Bah...Parfois faut avouer qu'il me fout les jetons ! Mais sinon il est plutôt sympa quand il parle un peu.

-Merde..Il sait parler ?

Retour du truc rose.

Un éclat de rire suivit la phrase de la jeune fille, seul Sasuke restait silencieux, son regard s'était porté sur la vitre. A l'extérieur le vent s'était mis à souffler et des nuages gris commençaient dangereusement leurs avancées. Il fallait avouer que cela rendait un paysage très agréable à regarder lorsqu'on se trouvait au chaud à l'intérieur. La bande était joyeusement installée autour d'une table avec deux banquettes, une de chaque côté de la table. Sasuke était assis tout au bout contre la fenêtre. A sa gauche se trouvait Naruto, suivait une gamine...Hinata peut-être. Ensuite il y avait Kiba. Sur l'autre banquette se tenait Sakura en face de Sasuke, à côté d'elle était installé l'autre mongole en combinaison verte. Encore à sa droite se trouvait un mec silencieux qui souriait tout le temps...Un type glauque du nom de Sai et enfin une fille blonde aux cheveux assez longs et aux yeux turquoise. Il n'aurait su dire quel était son nom. Le regard noir se balada sur la rue qu'on pouvait voir depuis sa place. Les gens se précipitaient, courraient en tout sens pour rentrer chez eux avant que la pluie ne tombe.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement très subtil dans une ruelle sans lumière, coincée entre deux immeubles et surmontée d'un toit en taule. Là, se trouvait une créature aux yeux rouges carmins fixant le petit groupe de Sasuke. La créature semblait immense et massive, on en venait à se demander comment elle pouvait tenir dans un espace aussi restreint. Mais ça Sasuke le savait, elle se mêlait aux ombres environnantes lui permettant de disparaître, de réduire sa taille enfin... De tout faire. La créature sembla sourire, dévoilant de longs crocs acérés. Le brun se leva prestement et passa par-dessus le dossier de la banquette. Sans un mot et sans répondre aux interrogations des autres il prit la direction des toilettes. Tout de suite après le blond se leva pour le suivre se demandant ce qui arrivait à Sasuke.

Lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte des toilettes il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et une main se plaquer sur sa bouche alors qu'on le poussait contre le mur. Naruto eut l'envie de paniquer mais il reconnut bien vite l'odeur du brun. Dès lors son corps se détendit sans son accord. La main quitta sa bouche et deux lèvres joueuses glissèrent sur la peau de son cou. La tension entre eux montant d'un cran mais ce n'était pas une tension gênante, c'était plutôt une tension sexuelle retenue depuis bien trop longtemps. Instinctivement leurs deux corps se complétèrent, se collant l'un à l'autre de manière à ne laisser aucun espace entre eux. Les lèvres rosées remontèrent le long de sa peau pour venir rejoindre son oreille dans laquelle quelques mots furent soufflés.

-Naruto...Laisse moi te posséder.

Le petit blond ne put rien répondre à cela, que voulait-il lui ? Voulait-il vraiment coucher avec le brun pour une histoire d'instinct stupide ? Ne voulait-il pas plus ? Ou moins ..? Il ne savait plus rien, il sentait juste ses mains parcourir son corps, se glisser sous ses vêtements, caresser son torse. Il ne pensait plus à rien sauf à ses gémissements qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres sous les caresses traitresses. C'était plus fort qu'eux, c'était incontrôlable. Cependant... Naruto ne voulait pas que sa relation plus ou moins amicale avec le brun ne tourne à une relation de simple coucherie. Que savait-il du brun ? Absolument rien ! Son prénom, son nom...Voilà tout. Se tournant, il plongea son regard d'azur dans les perles onyx qui lui faisaient face.

-Non Sasuke...Je refuse de me laisser dominer par mes instincts ! Je ne suis pas un animal.

-Hm...

Le brun relâcha le plus petit et l'observa longuement. Tout en lui était un appel au viol du point de vue de Sasuke. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler en sa présence, il le savait, il savait que cela serait mauvais pour plus tard... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lentement il tendit la main et attrapa une mèche du blond entre ses doigts tirant très légèrement dessus.

-Et si...Ce n'est pas par nos instincts ?

-Comment ça ?

-Si nous couchons ensemble de manière totalement consciente ?

-C'est pratiquement impossible...

-Si ça l'est… Mais il faut une condition.

Le blond était septique, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Sasuke. Il semblait si sûr de lui. Naruto lui n'en menait pas large, son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, tout son corps criait la nécessité d'être touché encore et encore par le plus grand. C'était bien la première fois que quelque chose comme ça lui arrivait. Sasuke lui continuait de toiser le blond, il réfléchissait à vitesse grand V, il avait là une possibilité pour faire d'une pierre deux coups… Il pourrait coucher avec le blond et le faire s'attacher à lui le plus possible… Ce qui lui permettrait d'avancer dans son plan. Certain de la marche à suivre il se pencha vers le blond et effleura ses lèvres en chuchotant.

-La condition, c'est l'amour Naruto...

-L'am..Mais..On se connait même pas !

-Justement...On va apprendre...Sors avec moi.

Cette phrase sonnait plutôt comme un ordre mais le blond ne sut que répondre. Sortir avec lui ? Pour apprendre à le connaître ? Pourquoi pas... Et puis peut-être qu'ils pourraient finir par s'aimer vraiment et pas seulement à cause de leur affiliation. C'était tellement rapide, tellement soudain. Le blond ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il parlait vraiment à Sasuke depuis cet après-midi... Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole avant, même dans la salle de classe... Alors pourquoi d'un coup ? Sans raison particulière il décidait qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent connaissance ? Peut-être..Parce qu'il voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaître..Naruto n'avait jamais été doué pour la réflexion. Il préférait de loin foncer sans réfléchir et voir après s'il devait s'en mordre les doigts. Relevant la tête il fixa de nouveau son regard dans l'autre.

-D'accord.

Suite à cela le blond sortit après un dernier baiser donner par Sasuke et alla rejoindre ses nouveaux amis. Sasuke lui resta en arrière fixant la porte sans la voir, un sourire satisfait à faire froid dans le dos étira ses lèvres pâles. C'était si simple... Il lui avait suffit de quelques paroles mielleuses pour endormir la méfiance du blond. Les yeux noirs tournèrent lentement au rouge et une marque sur son cou se mit à le brûler. Sasuke porta sa main à ce tatouage maléfique en fronçant les sourcils. Le temps allait lui manquer, il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait mettre à bien son plan avant de devoir abdiquer. Lorsque enfin la douleur disparut et que ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale le brun remonta son col correctement et rejoignit enfin la belle bande d'abrutis qui se trouvait là-bas. Il lui restait quelques mois...

A suivre

_**Délire de l'auteur**_

_**Et voilaaaa ! Un nouveau chapitre de posté. Bon je suis désolée s'il ne se passe toujours pas grand chose mais je vous promets qu'à partir de maintenant l'action va aller beaucoup plus vite. C'est à dire que la vraie histoire va commencer, pour le moment je n'ai fait que semer des indices. (Même si tout le monde aura compris qui est le méchant de l'histoire). J'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour me lire T.T Comme d'habitude je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me permettent de tenir mes délais. On remercie aussi ma béta sans qui mes chapitres ne ressembleraient pas à grand chose, je lui donne beaucoup de travail la pauvre...(Note de la beta : oui ! beaucoup de travail !) Bref ! N'oubliez pas récompenser l'auteur pour son dur labeur. Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans une semaine, donc dimanche prochain ! Je dois avouer que cette fois j'ai presque failli dépasser et poster lundi...J'ai eu très peu de temps cette semaine pour écrire j'ai donc commencé le chapitre Jeudi soir. Je l'ai bouclé hier ! Et c'est pas grandiose vous m'excuserez je l'espère. La semaine prochaine je vous promets de me rattraper avec le début de l'épopée fantastique de nos amis. Et oui Naruto et Sasuke ne seront pas tous seuls héhé. Sinon est-ce quelqu'un à une idée de qui est la jeune femme qu'a aperçu Naruto dans le vent ? Huhuhu moi j'en connais un qui sait ce que c'est, pas vrai Neji ? Oui bon moi aussi je sais ce que c'est mais moi c'pas pareil j'écris l'histoire donc je sais touut !**_

_**Sinon sinon...Hm hm que vous dire de plus. Ah oui ! Je vous frustre heiiin ? Dites le que je vous frustre ! Dites leeeee ! Je suis sadiiiique ! J'aime ça * c * ''voit plein d'armes lui foncer dessus'' AAAAH ! ''l'auteur se planque dans un trou avec son pc et ses notes pour les prochains chapitres'' Pardon ne me tuez paaas T.T**_

_**Hmhm...Bref tout ça pour dire, A la semaine prochaine mes louloups !**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Esprits

_Voici le chapitre 5 écrit à 3h50 du matin...oui rien que pour vous mes louloups rendez-vous compte les sacrifices que je fais pour vous !_

Chapitre 5 : Esprits

Ca faisait près de deux mois que Naruto et Sasuke sortaient ensemble, deux mois officieusement, un mois officiellement. En effet ils n'avaient décidé de prévenir leurs amis, et donc tout le lycée qu'ils sortaient ensemble que depuis peu de temps. Cependant depuis peu le brun était devenu un peu distant avec Naruto. Si lui et Sasuke avait pris l'habitude de s'embrasser de plus en plus souvent, maintenant c'était à peine s'ils se faisaient un câlin. De plus le plus grand était de moins en moins là lorsqu'ils avaient du temps libre en commun, prétextant toujours qu'il avait des devoirs à terminer ou quelque chose à rendre à son professeur. Heureusement que Anko avait accepté de le couvrir auprès de leur professeur serpent sinon le pauvre Naruto se serait retrouvé bel et bien seul face à lui. Bref...C'est en pleine dispute que nous retrouvons notre petit couple, sur le toit du lycée.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'es jamais là ?

Attaqua le blond.

-J'ai peut-être autre chose à faire que de jouer les nourrices...

-Jouer les nourrices ? Non mais je rêve, tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? C'est qui celui de nous deux qui voulait ''apprendre à connaître l'autre'' ?

-C'est moi...Mais je ne pensais pas me retrouver avec une sangsue immature.

-Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu te plains quand je reste trop avec mes amis !

-Mais restes-y avec tes amis et couche même avec Neji si t'as envie ! Vu comment il lorgne sur ton cul je suis sûr que ça ne lui déplairait pas.

-Traite moi de pute aussi tant que tu y es sale con !

-Si tu veux... Pute.

Le coup résonna sur tout le toit et Sasuke lança un regard surpris au blond en se tenant la joue. Il venait littéralement de lui coller une droite. Plissant les yeux le brun jeta un regard glacial au blond et fit demi-tour pour sortir, laissant le petit blond furibond qui commençait à regretter son geste derrière lui.

-Sasu ...attend..

Mais trop tard le brun avait déjà déserté les lieux portant alors Naruto au bord des larmes. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer bêtement comme une nana… Alors ravalant ses larmes il repartit à son tour pour finir sa journée de cours dans une ambiance morose et dépressive.

Naruto se trouvait seul, il était tard et personne n'aurait pensé venir, sur les terrains d'entraînement à une heure aussi tardive. Il n'y avait que notre petit blond pour penser à s'aventurer sur une falaise, au milieu de la nuit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer avec son, plus ou moins petit ami. Il shoota dans un caillou et leva son regard vers le ciel. La nuit était sans lune et les étoiles étaient couvertes par les nuages, en somme une nuit bien noire comme il les détestait. Le silence était maître des lieux et rien ne bougeait, il n'y avait qu'à peine un souffle de vent pour faire vivre la brise. Notre petit blond avait envie de pleurer, bien sûr il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Malgré lui il avait finit pendant ces deux mois, par s'attacher au brun, par considérer sa présence auprès de lui comme acquise. Oui... Peut-être avait-il finit par en tomber vraiment amoureux. Peu importait, la façon dont il regardait sa relation avec Sasuke, il ne voyait que cette attirance, mais surtout cette force qui le poussait à tout aimer du brun. De sa façon de sourire à celle de se moquer. Tout lui paraissait vital venant de son petit ami. Perdu dans ses réflexions profondes Naruto mit un moment à se rendre compte que le vent s'était levé, que des bourrasques dansaient autour de lui comme autant de serpents hypnotisés par le son d'une flute tranquille.

Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage d'une femme, le même qu'il avait vu ici-même près de deux mois en arrière. Elle semblait plus triste et plus mélancolique qu'il ne l'avait imaginée lors de sa première rencontre avec elle, mais cette fois il savait que ce n'était pas une hallucination. La jeune femme tendit le bras vers lui et soudain des vents puissants le soulevèrent de terre pour l'amener jusqu'à elle. Les mots qui sortir d'entre ses lèvres pâles lui semblèrent être des courants de sérénité pure qui coulaient sur lui et se traduisaient en parole.

-Naruto...Tu es en danger...Fais attention...quelque chose te menace toi et tout l'univers. Et cette menace est proche de toi...

La jeune femme tendit sa main spectrale sur le torse de Naruto, au niveau de son cœur et posa sa main. Une douce chaleur envahit la poitrine de petit blond avant que tout ne s'arrête. La femme le regarda en susurrant.

-Je te protégerais Naruto...Mais j'ai besoin de toi... Tu...

Elle tourna la tête vers quelque chose de lointain que le blond fut incapable de distinguer et souffla.

-Quelqu'un approche...Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Naruto.

Neji marchait d'un pas nonchalant vers la falaise, pas qu'il comptait s'entraîner, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul, pour penser. La falaise était son endroit favori, même si maintenant il y avait Naruto, avant aucun autre affilié au vent n'avait été trouvé dans l'école, de ce fait la falaise était sienne entièrement. Mais ce crétin de blond sexy devait être en train de dormir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque levant les yeux de la route terreuse il aperçut le blond en question.

Mais ce ne fut pas cela le plus surprenant, non, c'était la présence d'un Esprit avec lui. L'Esprit du vent pour être précis, celle-ci maintenait Naruto en l'air et Neji put voir ses lèvres bouger. Il remarqua ensuite l'air incrédule du blond avant qu'elle ne le repose au sol. Quelque chose n'était pas normal... Pourquoi Kaze l'Esprit du vent aurait-elle pris la peine de venir parler au blond... De plus maintenant Neji en était certain ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait voir ce cancre. Fou de rage, le brun s'approcha du petit et l'empoigna par le col.

-POURQUOI ? Pourquoi toi ! Tu n'es qu'un cancre ! Qu'un abruti de première sans talent ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue te voir TOI ?

-Hein..Mais... qui..Qui-est ce ?

-Tu n'as donc rien écouté en cours ? C'était Kaze l'Esprit du vent ! Il n'y a pas d'autre explication c'était bien elle !

-L'Esprit du vent ?

-Mon dieu...Mais oui ! Elle fait partit des six grands esprits. Kaze est la femme du vent, elle représente toute la puissance des courants et de l'air. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une déesse ! Putain mais comment on peut être aussi con ?

-Hey ! Je te permets pas d'me traiter con, sale enfoiré !

Naruto se dégagea de la prise du plus grand et prit la fuite vers le bâtiment en courant à toute allure. Pourquoi en effet... Pourquoi ce genre de merde n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Il n'avait pas assez pris de coup dans la gueule quand il était jeune ? Il avait vraiment dû être un sacré fils de pute dans une autre vie pour le payer ainsi maintenant. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'emmerde comme ça, avec le foutoir complet qu'était sa vie sentimentale, fallait en plus qu'une pseudo divinité, se ramène pour lui en rajouter une couche. Tiens Naruto t'as pas assez pris de saloperies, reprends donc une part c'est gratuit !

Le petit blond eut dans l'idée de courir jusqu'à son appartement pour s'y enfermer et se glisser sous sa couette pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Entre une mort psychotique, qui souhaitait lui gâcher la vie et des dieux qui commençaient, à lui faire se demander s'il n'était pas maudit. Il avait de quoi aller se cacher. Mais au lieu de ça, le blond changea de direction à la dernière minute et alla directement dans le bâtiment principal pour trouver la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas fermée. Pour cause certains élèves aimaient venir se distraire dans la bibliothèque avec quelques livres. Les vols ne pouvant être commis grâce aux Ikimoto des ténèbres dissimulés un peu partout.

Ce fut à bout de souffle que le blond entra dans la large pièce. Il n'y était jamais vraiment venu mais se doutait du style de rangement qu'il devait y avoir. Il commença alors sa recherche, visant quelque chose de bien défini. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ces Esprits. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse il finit par tomber sur un vieux livre qui semblait prometteur. Prenant place à une des tables il alluma une petite lumière faisant fuir un petit ours noir des ténèbres. Il commença sa lecture mais n'apprit rien d'intéressant, du moins jusqu'à un certain passage.

_Les Esprits sont des puissances de notre monde. Souvent apparenter aux di__eux de par leurs grands pouvoirs ils sont l'essence même de notre monde et de la matière. Leur hiérarchie de puissances et de faiblesses est fixée à l'aide du cercle d'attirance et de répulsion des Seishis. En somme, le vent est faible face au__x__ ténèbres, ce__lui-ci trouve sa faiblesse__ face au feu. Le feu est dompté__ par l'eau qui lui est affaiblit par la terre. La terre se trouve elle impuissante face à la foudre qui est, elle-même mise en échec par le vent. Ainsi de suite, cette répartition permet de garder u__n équilibre parmi les six puissants Esprit__s__. Si les humains et les bâtard__s__ n'ont en aucun cas la capacité de les voir, les Seishi ont eux la capacité de distinguer, plus ou moins, leur forme, selon l'envie de l'Esprit. Il existe peu de personne__s__ au monde ayan__t eut l'occasion de voir ces créatures presque divine__s__ et auc__un d'entre eux à ce jour n'a pu__ les distinguer dans leur entièreté et de manière solide. Il paraitrait qu'il existe une dimension où règne chacun d'eux selon l'emplacement de sa maison. Mais là a__ussi ce ne sont que des suppositions puisque qu'aucune créature au monde n'a put pénétrer cette alcôve._

Le reste du texte parlait des différentes déclinaisons qu'avaient les Esprits selon la façon dont on pouvait les voir. Bref rien de plus. Naruto reposa son livre, certaines de ses interrogations étaient résolues, mais il restait encore tellement de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, que ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Préférant essayer de réfléchir à tout ça avec un esprit reposé il rentra chez lui pour dormir les quelques heures qu'il lui restait. Toute cette histoire n'avait eu qu'un avantage pensa t-il amèrement, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de penser à Sasuke.

Une jeune femme courait dans une sorte de grande forêt. Elle semblait paniquée et parcourait les alentours du regard avec rapidité et affolement. Derrière elle flottait sa longue cape noire seulement retenue par une attache en forme de souffle de vent, au niveau de son cou. Sa longue chevelure était blanche où quelques reflets grisonnant se laissaient apercevoir selon l'éclairage. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de mitaines noires remontant jusqu'en haut de ses avant-bras et son t-shirt était lui aussi noir avec des manches courtes.

Son pantalon était assez simple, en lin et tombait légèrement sur ses hanches, retenu par une ceinture solitaire. Cette jeune femme aux yeux couleur argent courait aussi vite que ses jambes semblaient pouvoir la porter. Mais parfois ses jambes disparaissaient lui faisant faire des sortes de bon vertigineux pour aller plus vite, avant de réapparaitre et de se remettre à courir. Finalement elle dut s'arrêter net lorsqu'une silhouette massive s'éleva devant elle.

L'homme semblait tout droit sortit d'un film hollywoodien où le héros était le stéréotype de l'homme musclé, grand et fort qui sauvait le monde entier. Il avait la peau noire et ses yeux étaient une sorte de mélange entre un marron boueux et un noir écrasant. Sa stature en elle-même aurait fait rougir de honte un amateur de la gonflette. Le plus impressionnant restait sans doute ses pieds qui semblaient avoir fusionné avec le sol, une cape noire était retenue à son cou par une épingle à la forme d'un rocher. A côté de lui, la jeune femme semblait bien frêle, on aurait pu penser qu'il allait la casser en deux juste avec une des ses grandes mains. Pourtant, l'impression de force qui émanait de la frêle jeune femme était écrasante par rapport à celle de l'homme, ce qui amoindrissait l'effet de ses muscles en fer. La jeune femme voulut faire demi-tour mais lorsqu'elle se retourna ce fut pour faire face à un jeune homme.

Il était beaucoup plus frêle et petit que son camarade en face, pourtant il était presque plus impressionnant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge foncé presque identique au sang, ou bien à des flammes rougeoyantes. Sa peau était tannée et semblait douce comme de la soie, une sorte d'aspect que d'instinct l'on voyait comme trompeur. Tout comme une flamme nous paraît douce mais lorsqu'on s'approche de trop, la flamme brûle. Ses vêtements étaient simples mais élégants, une chemise pourpre et un pantalon noir, lui aussi portait une cape accrochée à son cou par une attache sous forme d'une flamme. Ses mains étaient gantées de mitaines sombres qui s'arrêtaient à son poignet. Le plus dérangeant était certainement ses yeux. Ils ressemblaient à deux braises dans l'antre d'une cheminé. Deux braises incandescentes qui semblaient ne jamais faiblir.

Reculant légèrement la jeune femme essaya la dernière sortit disponible puisque sa gauche était bouchée par un mur. Mais au lieu de trouver un espace vide elle rencontra le corps frêle et doux d'une jeune femme. Elle était toute petite et très élancée. Ses longs cheveux d'une couleur azur cascadaient dans son dos de manière légère et pourtant abrupte. Tout comme l'aurait fait la chute puissante d'un cours d'eau. Sa peau était d'une couleur sableuse un peu pâle comme le fond de la mer. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise aux couleurs de sa chevelure et d'un pantalon en soie blanc. Une large cape lui tombait sur les épaules et cachait à peu près tout son corps. Cette cape était retenue à son cou par une barrette en forme de goutte d'eau. Quand à ses yeux et ils étaient hypnotiques et semblaient tout droit sortis d'un mirage. Toutes les nuances de bleu se dénombraient dans son regard créant des sortes de remous hypnotisant qui dansaient encore et encore à chaque mouvement de ses yeux.

Les trois semblaient empêcher le passage à la jeune femme du milieu qui les regardait tous avec une lueur de panique justifiée dans le regard. Elle était maintenant dans une sacrée merde. Ce fut l'homme aux cheveux rouge qui prit la parole.

-Ma chère petite...Je suis très très déçu par ton comportement Kaze...Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à commettre une faute aussi...Grave et regrettable.

-Hiro ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça sans rien dire !

Ce fut l'homme noir qui lui répondit.

-Même dans ce cas Kaze...Nous n'avons pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec les humains pour changer le cours du destin.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui dans un large mouvement de cape.

-Mais enfin ! Tsuchi tu sais aussi bien qui moi que lui l'a fait ! Il est entré en contact direct avec des humains !

-Non...Tu sais bien qu'il n'a désobéi à aucune lois, il a envoyé Ténèbris à sa place...Ce n'est pas interdit.

Reprit l'homme aux cheveux rouge. De nouveau la jeune femme se tourna mais cette fois vers l'autre femme qui n'avait pour le moment rien dit.

-Mizu...S'il te plait...Je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi ! Yami à fait trop de mal déjà, on ne peut consciemment pas le laisser continuer.

La dite Mizu posa son regard calme dans celui agité de la jeune femme et susurra.

-Les règles sont les règles Kaze...On ne peut pas désobéir sinon se serait l'anarchie. Je suis désolée Kaze mais on ne peut pas te laisser passer.

Kaze regarda chacun de ses amis dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le choix, en aucun cas elle ne voulait leur faire du mal mais la situation nécessitait qu'elle le fasse pour s'échapper et entrer dans le temple qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Malheureusement pour les trois autres, aucun d'eux n'était son élément de faiblesse. Yami n'était pas avec eux et même s'ils avaient eut l'intelligence de ne pas prendre Den'kou avec eux, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient l'arrêter. Fermant les yeux elle concentra le vent autour d'elle et une tempête s'abattit sur les trois, les expulsant le plus loin possible.

Cependant à son plus grand malheur ce fut Hiro qui se reprit le plus vite et un véritable mur de feu s'éleva devant elle coupant court à sa course. D'un mouvement de cape rapide elle balaya le feu d'un courant d'air puissant et voulut reprendre sa course. Mais ce fut au tour de Tsuchi de se reprendre, celui-ci tapa le sol créant des piliers de pierre plus durs que le métal qui foncèrent sur la frêle Kaze. Virevoltant telle une brise insaisissable elle esquiva chaque pilier avant que l'eau n'envahisse le terrain sur lequel elle marchait. Tournant son regard elle aperçut Mizu qui la regardait également. Les mouvements de l'Esprit du vent devinrent plus difficiles au fur et à mesure que le niveau de l'eau montait.

Au final elle dut se résigner à engager un saut en hauteur digne des meilleurs ressorts pour échapper au contact aqueux. Pliant ses bras vers elle puis les dépliants rapidement elle envoya un courant d'air aussi froid que le zéro absolu, gelant immédiatement la surface d'eau et lui permettant de marcher dessus. La glace était un élément commun à Mizu et elle, mais c'était elle qui en avait le plus de contrôle. Une boule de feu lui arriva dans le dos et malgré tout ses réflexes Kaze fut prise de court et la boule lui éclata dessus. Si les Esprits ne pouvaient en aucun cas mourir de la main d'un homme ou d'un Seishi. Ils avaient la capacité désolante de s'entretuer. Heureusement il fallait plus que ça pour tuer un Esprit. Tournant sur elle même rapidement, Kaze créa alors une pluie de courants plus rapides les uns que les autres qui, se percutant et se mêlant finir par créer une tornade.

La tornade suivit le chemin indiqué par sa créatrice et réussi à mettre K.O Hiro qui s'effondra contre un arbre. Virevoltant de nouveau, la jeune femme à la crinière blanche assomma Mizu en la propulsant en l'air puis en l'écrasant au sol à toute vitesse. Se fut enfin le tour de Tsuchi, ce fut lui qui lui posa le plus de problème, en effet Tsuchi étant la terre, il était plus résistant qu'elle, il était également plus vieux. Car si Hiro et Mizu était plus jeune qu'elle, la terre elle, était là avant le vent. Finalement après des slaves d'attaques aussi puissantes les unes que les autres de chaque côté ce fut Tsuchi qui s'inclina en se faisant prendre dans une nouvelle tornade particulièrement vorace. Si la terre tremble et se déchire le vent la survole et la domine de sa puissance dévastatrice.

Malgré son épuisement l'Esprit du vent reprit sa course avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Mais jamais une bagarre n'avait été aussi violente. La course effrénée de l'Esprit s'arrêta une fois dans le temple. Elle usa des courants d'air pour faire glisser les portes en silence. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle réveille les petits esprits, et autres créatures vivant ici. D'un pas de loup elle se glissa telle une brise jusqu'à une salle où une grille d'une puissance magique insoupçonnée gardait l'entrée.

D'un mouvement du poignet elle glissa le vent sous cette grille et alla souffler sur le système de levier pour le faire s'ouvrir. Ainsi elle put pénétrer dans la salle convoitée.

C'était une petite pièce sombre, les murs étaient peints de scène relatant l'histoire des Seishis ou bien des Esprits. Racontant des exploits remontant à l'âge de pierre. Oublié de tout le monde et que peu de livres osaient encore relater. Mais ce que cherchait la jeune femme se trouvait au centre de cette pièce.

Là, sur une petite plateforme ronde se trouvait un globe, mais pas n'importe quel globe. L'on pouvait distinguer quelque chose à l'intérieur, une forme mouvante et vivante qui semblait tourner sans avoir de cesse dans son espace étriqué. Kaze s'en approcha, un peu hésitante puis posa sa main dessus. La chaleur qui s'échappait de cette sphère aurait littéralement incendiée la main d'un humain, mais l'Esprit ressentit tout au plus une légère brûlure. Elle prit l'objet en main et fit demi-tour, prenant garde de refermer la porte derrière elle. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir et mettre ce globe en sécurité. Malheureusement elle n'arriva jamais au bout de son périple. Au détour d'un couloir sombre et silencieux, quelqu'un l'arrêta. Kaze écarquilla les yeux et recula le plus possible jusqu'à se cogner contre une bibliothèque de vieux livres. L'homme s'approcha d'elle d'un pas traînant et tentateur. Sa voix s'éleva semblant aspirer toute vie et toute lumière autour de lui.

-Ma douce Kaze...Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant d'avoir fait le travail pour moi...

-Ya...Yami...

-Oui...C'est moi.

L'homme restait dans l'ombre, ou bien était-ce l'ombre qui restait sur l'homme, c'était impossible à savoir. Mais de ce fait, le visage de l'homme n'était absolument pas visible. Il n'eut qu'une seule chose qui fut visible l'espace de quelque seconde chez lui. C'était le fugace reflet brillant d'une attache autour de son cou dont la forme floue et incertaine semblait représenter une flamme noire aux contours irréguliers. L'Esprit des Ténèbres. Celui-ci s'approcha de la pauvre Kaze, toujours coincée contre la bibliothèque. Il tendit se main et posa sa paume froide comme la nuit sur sa joue, murmurant.

-Donne moi cette sphère Kaze...Tu ne peux pas me résister de toute façon alors évitons nous quelque chose de douloureux à tous les deux...

-N...Non...Ya...Yami...Tu...tu ne dois...pas..

-Chut-t-t-t-t.

La jeune femme sentait ses forces l'abandonner au moindre contact avec l'Esprit des ténèbres. C'était comme si chaque endroit de leur corps qui était en contact semblait aspirer les forces de la pauvre jeune femme. Tremblante elle serra contre elle sa sphère chaude, mais son combat précédent l'ayant déjà fatiguée elle savait que rien ne pourrait empêcher Yami de récupérer ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait échoué... Pire même, elle avait offert à l'Esprit ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau d'argent... Elle aurait du s'en douter !

Yami l'avait manipulée pour lui faire récupérer la boule à sa place. L'Esprit savait que Hiro allait s'opposer à lui, ce dernier étant son élément de faiblesse il était forcé qu'il perde... Mais pas si c'était elle qui le récupérait pour lui, auquel cas il n'avait plus qu'à lui prendre des mains comme on prendrait une sucette à un enfant. Très vite l'orbe fut entre les mains pâles et l'homme disparut tout comme il était venu... Laissant la pauvre Kaze haletante et honteuse s'effondrer au sol… Elle avait perdue.

Pendant ce temps, ne se doutant de rien, les Seishis commençaient une nouvelle journée d'instruction, de joie et de peine au Lycée. Aujourd'hui certain pleureront, d'autre riront, d'autre encore auront des ennuis ou bien de bonnes nouvelles... Au final chacun vivrait sa vie comme le destin lui avait dicté. Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu se douter de la menace latente qui planait sur eux, de la fin proche de leur petit train-train quotidien. Personne, pas même un certain petit blond qui au réveil de se matin, eut la surprise en se réveillant de remarquer la disparition total du Kanji de la mort qui était gravé autrefois sur sa poitrine. Personne sauf... Un certain brun qui dans la noirceur d'une forêt sans lumière venait de trouver sur sa souche d'arbre habituel un étrange présent. Un orbe aux couleurs rougeoyantes avec pour seule consigne quelques mots suspendus dans l'air.

''Voici ton arme''

A suivre !

_**Délire de l'auteur.**_

_**Voili voilouuu mes petits chouuuu ! Vous avez donc fait la rencontre assez explosive avec les Esprits ! Il est actuellement 5h30 du matin j'ai donc mis deux heures en tout et pour tout pour vous pondre ce magniiiiifique chapitre. Alors je rappel**__**le**__** les règ**__**les, tuer l'auteur est interdit ! Manger l'auteur est interdit ! Menacer l'auteur e**__**s**__**t prohibé ! Essayer de voler l'ordinateur de l'auteur pour avoir ses notes est aussi interdit ! Sinon hmmmm...Je vous remercie encore beauuuuucouuuup pour toute vos reviews **__**qui comme d'habitude me font vraiment chaud au **__**cœur. J'adore lire les pensées**__** de chacun et je me fais une joie de prendre vos conseil**__**s**__** et autre**__**s**__** hypothèse**__**s**__** en note. J'avoue sans honte que certaine**__**s**__** de vos pensé**__**e**__**s me permette**__**nt**__** de faire rebondir l'histoire de mani**__**ère à ce que vous ne vous y **__**attendiez**__** pas MOUAHAHA ! Sinon j'aimerais répondre tout particulièrement à :**_

_**Nima ! Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta longue reviews O.O Ensuite entrons dans le vif du sujet, dans le sujet qui fâche mouahah ! Alors je suis plutôt**__** d'accord avec toi sur le manque de réaction de Naruto mais selon moi notre blond n'est pas du genre à ce poser trop de question**__**s**__** mais plutôt à foncer dans le tas. Comme j'ai l'ai dit, et voir après s'il doit s'en mordre les doigts. Ensuite je pense avoir m**__**al expliqué (ou tu as m**__**al compris au choix êe) ce qui s**__**'est passé avec Shikyo. Si tu veux qu'il fasse des recherches ou pas n'aurait rien changé, en effet Shikyo à précisé que tout ça était normal pour quelqu'un qui devrait bientôt mourir, la trace apparaî**__**t sur tout le monde mais seul le**__**s**__** Seishi**__**s**__** sont dans la capacité de la voir. Sinon je ne pense pas que Naruto soit du genre à **__**se renfermer sur lui-même bien au contraire, je le vois plutôt comme un battant coûte que coûte et qui ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort **__**mais profite un maximum de la vie, ce qui explique qu'il est accepté aussi vite de sortir avec Sasuke.**_

_**Enfin voilà..Si tu as d'autre**__**s**__** interrogation**__**s**__** n'hésite pas et c'est valable pour tous, je me ferais une joie de répondre ! Alors pas d'hésitation**__**s**__** o/ Je ne **__**mange pas encore les lecteurs héhé**_

_**Sinooooon euh je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 qui selon moi sera haut en couleur puisque notre petit sasu est maintenant armééééé ! Un bonbon à celui qui trouve de quoi il est armé héhé !**_

_**Alors**__** je vous met**__**s**__** un petit lexique de nouveau pour ceux qui ont un peu de mal**__** :**_

_**Hi(ro) = Le feu, il incarne donc le ''dieu'' du feu**_

_**Mizu = L'eau, elle incarne donc la ''déesse'' de l'eau**_

_**Kaze = Le vent, elle incarne donc la ''déesse'' du vent**_

_**Den'kou = La fo**__**udre il incarne donc le ''dieu'' de la foudre**_

_**Yami = Les ténèbres, il incarne donc le ''dieu'' des ténèbres**_

_**Tsuchi = La terre, il incarne donc le ''dieu'' de la terre.**_

_**Sinon pour leur description physique et mental**__**e**__** je pen**__**se m'en être pas trop mal sorti**____**selon ce que je considère comme leur force et leur faiblesse de mon point de vu**__**e**__**, si vous avez besoin de précision**__**s,**____**n'**__**hésitez pas à demander. B**__**on j'ai plus qu'à faire passer ç**__**a sur ma chère et tendre béta que je vais devoir presser pour vous le poster aujourd'**__**hui... Enfin plus tard dans la journée quoi XD**__** (Note de la bêta : elle fait moins de fautes à 5h du mat qu'à 22h…)**_

_**A tchao bon dimanche !**_

_**Cheshire.**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Kyuubi

_Tout d'abord je suis désoléeeeee pour ce r__etard mais j'ai vraiment galéré__ sur la fin de l'année cependant j'ai eu mon bac de français o/ Avec juste quelques points de retard genre 3 __ou 4 rien de mortel__.__ Breeeef voici la suite que j'ai eu grand mal à mettre sur ''feuille'__.__'_

Chapitre 6 :

Le temps était passé, l'horloge avait fait plus d'un million de fois le tour de son cadran et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Cela n'aurait pas dû interpeller quelqu'un d'extérieur mais voilà, Sasuke lui ça l'emmerdait profondément. Pour une simple raison et pas des moindres mais tout de même assez lourde. Il n'avait trouvé personne. Personne ! Ce putain de lycée regorgeait d'adolescents boutonneux en manque de cul et pourtant il n'avait trouvé absolument personne. Ce soir encore il avait poussé quelqu'un à venir le voir dans sa forêt. Ce n'était pas bien dur, la plupart des gens voulait en savoir plus sur lui et acceptait facilement de le rejoindre dans des endroits sombres et exigus se faisant certainement quelques films. Ce soir c'était un ami de son amant... ou ex amant, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il était un affilié de la terre, quelques chose d'ultra courant mais la terre était un élément qui lui plaisait bien pour ses propriétés de résistance.

Lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre il aperçut du coin de l'œil son Rekai* disparaître alors que surgissait de l'ombre un petit chien blanc suivit d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux d'un canidé et il semblait un peu apeuré à l'idée d'être dans cette forêt en plein milieu de la nuit. Surtout dans CETTE forêt, c'était le terrain d'entraînement des Seishi* des ténèbres ici, bien qu'aucun n'ai été découvert dans l'école on ne savait jamais ce qu'on pouvait y trouver. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et lui sourit de cette manière si proche de celle de Naruto, que le brun en fut troublé quelques secondes. Il se reprit et fit signe à quelque chose dans le noir, son Rekai surgit alors et attrapa le jeune homme sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre lui enfonçant une sphère rougeoyantes dans sa poitrine.

Un hurlement retentit dans tout le campus, suivit par les aboiements furieux d'une bête et un cri d'agonie animal. Puis le silence revint, le vent balaya la forêt d'une brise porteuse de colère et d'impuissance alors qu'au cœur de cette même forêt, un jeune homme venait de s'effondrer au sol, ses yeux grands ouverts sur l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre. Son corps entièrement carbonisé laissait une odeur nauséabonde s'élever dans le ciel. Sasuke regarda le corps sans vie de celui qui fut un ''ami'', il se nommait comment déjà ? Ah oui...Kiba, il lui avait semblé proche de Naruto… Bah grand bien lui fasse maintenant il ne sera plus une menace pour personne. Il releva la tête et écouta un instant les murmures furieux du vent dans les arbres, manifestation de la rage que devait ressentir Kaze. Le corps du chien et de son maître furent emporter dans la noirceur de la forêt sans plus de cérémonie et l'ont pu entendre des bruits d'os craquant et de chair déchirée. Le brun sortit de la forêt et se passant une main dans les cheveux, encore une fois ce n'était pas le bon… Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon réceptacle et les disparations d'élèves commençaient à inquiéter les autorités. Bientôt ils mèneraient l'enquête et finirait invariablement par remonter à lui.

Sasuke savait qu'il devait trouver celui qui pourrait recevoir la puissance de l'orbe sans en mourir, hélas les affiliés au feu était trop peu nombreux et le peu qu'il avait réussi à amadouer s'était révélé tout aussi inutile. Il réfléchissait posément observant le ciel étoilé sans faire attention au spectacle que celui-ci offrait à tout œil avertit. Ils leurs manquaient tous quelque chose. Chacun d'eux n'avaient ni la force, ni la volonté suffisante pour recevoir en eux la toute-puissance du Kyuubi. Car c'était bien lui, enfermé dans son orbe depuis plusieurs millénaires, tournant et retournant sa rage et sa colère, contenant toute sa puissance de destruction massive et de mort, il attendait son heure, celle de sa libération. Cependant personne jusqu'à présent ne se montrait être à la hauteur et tous finissaient tel que le pauvre Kiba, dévorés par les créatures des ténèbres. Encore une fois le brun soupira et prit la direction des dortoirs, demain encore il devra trouver une nouvelle victime... Enfin un nouveau sujet à l'acceptation du Kyuubi en lui.

Le matin se levait et amena avec lui le balai incessant des cris d'élèves, des bruits d'humains inutiles et pitoyables. Sasuke les détestait tous en réalité. Il ne supportait que très peu les autres humains même si parfois certains attiraient son attention et lui donnait envie... principalement de les briser et de ne laisser d'eux plus qu'un corps sans vie ou sans volonté de vivre. Malheureusement peu de personne arrivait à titiller la curiosité du brun. Dans cette école gigantesque une seule jusqu'à présent lui avait attiré l'œil et lui avait donné envie de savoir des choses sur lui et étrangement... Lui faire du mal ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit... du moins au début. Maintenant qu'il voyait les choses d'un œil totalement neutre et extérieur à lui-même, Naruto était un étudiant comme les autres voire même moins bon et qui pouvait autant souffrir que les autres.

Sasuke se dirigea directement en cours ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre qui que ce soit. Aujourd'hui il commençait par histoire puis avait deux heures de pratique avant de manger... Rien de vraiment folichon en soit. Lorsque leur professeur arriva il leur indiqua qu'aujourd'hui il ferait des recherches à la bibliothèque, sachant d'avance qu'il n'en n'aurait pas besoin Sasuke se força tout de même à y aller. Près d'une demi-heure s'écoula sans que rien ne le captive vraiment dans les livres qu'il trouvait, en réalité il avait déjà remplit entièrement la feuille que le prof leur avait donné et donc depuis 30 minutes il esquivait les regards de Naruto et s'était réfugié dans un coin sombre de la pièce où personne ne faisant attention à lui. Être affilié aux Ténèbres avait toujours un avantage. Il attrapa un livre à la couverture noir, lorsqu'il le tira, de la poussière s'éleva autour et un papier jauni par le temps tomba lentement au sol.

Curieux, le brun leva un sourcil et se pencha pour le prendre. Les sourcils froncés, il lut le contenu de la note avant d'ouvrir le livre en question cherchant semble-t-il quelque chose. Lorsqu'il atteignit la page voulue, il commença à lire avec attention. Lorsqu'il finit son texte il lâcha son livre tellement sa surprise était sans nulle mesure, se reprenant rapidement il attrapa le livre et le rangea d'un mouvement sec. Son regard glissa dans la salle et se posa directement sur le jeune homme le plus bruyant de la bibliothèque, Naruto était assis au milieu de ses amis semblant pester de toutes ses forces contre son devoir qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre. Un fin sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'une idée cruelle mais salvatrice lui venait à l'esprit. Un seul mot s'échappa de son silence morbide.

-Uzumaki...hein..

Naruto sentit un frisson lui remonter dans l'échine, détournant son regard du livre qu'il essayait de décoder pour répondre aux questions d'histoire de son sensei, il regarda vers un coin sombre de la bibliothèque... il n'y avait rien et pourtant le blond était persuadé que quelqu'un l'observait. Secouant la tête il se remit à son devoir après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par son professeur. Lorsqu'enfin l'heure se termina il rendit sa feuille à moitié remplie et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible laissant derrière lui l'ambiance trop silencieuse à son goût de la pièce. Rapidement il abandonna ses amis avec un large sourire d'excuse prétextant avoir quelque chose de très important à faire et fila sans demander son reste vers le toit du bâtiment.

Une fois loin de tous, il laissa tomber les faux semblants et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il était très inquiet depuis une semaine, certain élève avait mystérieusement disparu et son meilleur ami Kiba en faisait partie... en temps normal il l'aurait prévenu, lui aurait donné les raisons de son départ ou bien l'aurait emmené avec lui, mais là rien... absolument rien il avait disparu comme ça du jour au lendemain et Naruto n'avait plus de nouvelles. Le temps lui paraissait affreusement long et depuis leur dispute il n'avait plus eu un seul contact avec Sasuke comme si celui-ci avait définitivement tracé une croix sur lui.

Cette constatation lui faisait mal... bien malgré lui il souffrait de son indifférence et chaque tentative d'approche se soldait par un échec cuisant. Pourtant le blond lui en voulait encore après tout c'était entièrement de sa faute... non ? Bon ! Lui aussi avait pris la mouche pour rien CERTES ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour cet abruti fini de répondre ainsi. Soupirant de désespoir le blond finit par se perdre dans ses pensées par rapport à cette apparition qu'il avait vu l'autre soir, d'après Neji c'était quelque d'important bien que Naruto n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la portée. Après tout lui les trucs des esprits de je-sais-pas-quoi c'était pas son truc, il préférait de loin foncer dans le tas et réfléchir après. Tout le contraire de Sasuke en fait, ce dernier prenait toujours le temps de réfléchir attentivement à tout avant de passe à l'action… il fallait avouer que... raah ! Le blond secoua la tête et pesta contre lui-même d'être aussi idiot de ne penser qu'au brun alors que celui-ci devait surement ne plus rien en avoir à faire de lui... soupirant à nouveau, Naruto posa son regard sur le ciel d'un bleu éclatant et pesta contre le temps qui était totalement à l'opposer de son humeur.

-...Sasuke..idiot.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-WHOAA !

Naruto, après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le brun qui était accroupi devant lui. Le blond posa une main sur son cœur pour tenter de se calmer puis réalisa enfin que le brun était bien devant lui, le regardant avec moquerie mais bien là.

-Sa..sasuke qu'est que tu...

-..Fais là ? Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es content de me voir.

-Non mais c'est pas ça je suis content de te voir.. enfin.. non.. mais si ! mais...Tu m'esquives depuis qu'on s'est disputé alors je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais là spécialement maintenant.

-Il n'y a pas de spécialement..

Le brun haussa les épaules puis se pencha sur Naruto en glissant sa main sur sa joue puis remontant pour la passer dans ses fins cheveux blonds.

-C'est juste que j'avais envie de te voir... et puis j'en assez qu'on soit en froid... je reconnais que je ne t'ai un peu trop négligé et que tu avais le droit d'être en colère.

Sasuke esquissa un faible sourire qui se fit tendre et Naruto malgré toute sa rancune dû à la réaction de son brun ne put que craquer et fondre totalement devant un tel sourire, surtout que Sasuke S'EXCUSAIT ! La preuve était qu'il ne pouvait qu'être sincère. Naruto dans sa naïveté profonde ne fit pas attention à l'éclat satisfait dans le regard de Sasuke, non plus à son sourire quelque peu mauvais. Non il était bien trop content de le retrouver, de pouvoir se lover dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit, sans avoir peur de se faire repousser. Du côté du brun c'était le bonheur, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, le blond était tellement naïf qu'il lui tombait dans les bras avec quelques douceurs et deux regards dégoulinants de bons sentiments, c'était presque trop facile. Jubilant intérieurement le brun souffla quelques mots à l'oreille du blond.

-On se retrouve ce soir d'accord ? Tu vois la forêt dans la cours d'entraînement ? Rejoins moi là-bas comme ça on pourra être plus tranquille.

Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer oublieux de ses mésaventures précédentes dans la forêt en question. Ils se séparèrent à la sonnerie pour retourner en cours et tout le long de la journée ne cessa de dévorer son de-nouveau-petit-copain du regard. Celui-ci se contentait de lui envoyer par moment des regards enflammés qui rendaient Naruto tout chose. Celui-ci s'insultait alors mentalement en se traitant de fille puis ça recommençait ainsi de suite. Lorsque le soir arriva il se faufila hors de son dortoir et alla directement attendre à l'entrée de la forêt. Le silence était pesant et tout un tas de mauvais souvenir revenait à l'esprit du blond dans cette forêt. Il n'avait pas découvert l'identité de son agresseur de la dernière fois et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'en parler plus que cela aux adultes, si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'une personne de passage ou même un des esprits sombres qui rôdait dans cette forêt lugubre... bien qu'il était persuadé de l'avoir entendu parler comme un humain !

-Forêt stupide ! Nuit stupide !

Le blond frissonna de peur et de froid ne supportant que très peu d'être proche de cet endroit, de plus Sasuke ne venait toujours pas... Il ne lui aurait quand même pas posé un lapin ce con... Il n'aimait pas les lapins en plus. Soudain un bruit résonna à sa gauche le faisant sursauter et préparer l'air autour de lui dans le cas où il se ferait attaquer. Fort heureusement ce fut une tignasse noire qui surgit de derrière un arbre et Sasuke apparut encore plus splendide que jamais. Tout habillé de noir comme souvent avec lui, il portant deux ceintures qui se croisait sur ses fesses et des mitaines noires, Naruto remarqua pour la première fois que son oreille était percée et qu'un anneau sombre y trônait, cet anneau attira son attention lorsque l'éclat de la lune vint s'y refléter, il lui sembla qu'il n'était normal... Mais cette idée lui échappa lorsque la voix du brun résonna.

-Tu es venu Naruto... je suis content. Viens allons marcher un peu.

-On ne va entrer dans la forêt..?

-Non non t'en fais pas on va marcher le long.

-Ok

Sasuke tendit sa main et Naruto se précipita pour la prendre serrant sa main dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent un moment sans rien dire puis Naruto ne supportant pas le silence finit par se mettre à parler de tout et rien à un Sasuke réceptif mais presque totalement silencieux. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent et le brun afficha un sourire joueur, poussant le blond contre le tronc d'arbre, il se plaqua contre lui et vint voler ses lèvres pour l'embrasser voracement. Aux anges, Naruto glissa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres caressant les mèches si douces et soyeuses, sa langue jouant avec celle du brun dans un balai enflammé. Rapidement leur deux corps s'échauffèrent, se frottant l'un contre l'autre avec un désir mal contenu. Sasuke lui-même commençait à perdre pied en sentant le corps chaud du blond se couler contre le sien, frottant leur bassin qui s'excitait mutuellement. Quelques gémissements se firent entendre de Naruto lorsque le brun s'attaqua à son cou. Soudain alors que l'ambiance chauffait et que la tension sexuelle grimpait en flèche, des ombres s'abattirent sur le couple et Sasuke se retrouva expulsé plus loin sa tête frappant violemment contre le sol le sonnant pendant un bon moment.

Combattant ses vertiges il se redressa et aperçut Naruto prisonnier entre les crocs gigantesques d'un loup entièrement noir aux yeux rouges brillant de cruauté. Le blond criait de douleur alors que son sang s'écoulait au sol à cause des crocs plantés dans ses côtes. Le brun se redressa et récita rapidement tout en plaquant ses mains au sol allant puiser dans l'électricité cachée dans les câbles enterrés. Une forte lumière d'un jaune éblouissant sortit du sol et un cri de corbeau retentit alors que son invocation déployait ses ailes. Un combat inégal commença entre la créature de foudre et celle des ténèbres, tout en évitant de blesser plus le blond, il tentait de lui faire lâcher alors que la bête lui infligeait des dégâts violent et difficilement évitable. Au final l'oiseau se fit arracher les ailes d'un coup de patte puis fut dilapidée lorsque cette même patte s'écrasa sur lui au sol. Le brun poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Naruto hurla son prénom en se débattant entre les crocs meurtriers de la bête, incapable de se concentrer pour appeler son propre oiseau. Il sentit le contact violent du sol et resta immobile, sonné puis lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, sa première idée étant d'aller secourir le brun, ignorant sa propre douleur aux côtes, deux mains blanches l'attrapèrent et l'écrasèrent au sol avec une force tout sauf humaine.

-Allons allons... tu ne vas pas me quitter ainsi ?

Naruto frémit en entendant cette voix, douce et hypnotisante... mais profondément effrayante... comme si toute vie était inutile, comme si la résistance ne causerait qu'une mort plus douloureuse. Tremblant comme une feuille il fixa les yeux sans expression de la créature, celle-ci semblant se repaitre de sa peur.

-Bon… Dépêchons nous... tes cris ont dû attirer les humains. Bonne chance petit Uzumaki.

L'espace d'un instant le blond se demanda comment la créature connaissait son prénom. Puis sa question s'effaça lorsque l'homme sortit une boule rouge d'on ne sait où. Sa main semblant brûler au contact de cet orbe. Lentement il l'approcha de sa poitrine en souriant sadiquement.

-Moment de vérité.

D'un geste souple et semble-t-il habitué il enfonça profondément cette sphère dans sa poitrine. Ce fut alors pour le blond comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Il n'eut pas conscience qu'il hurlait à la mort, pas conscience que la créature le lâchait pour s'enfuir dans les ténèbres. Pas conscience des gens qui arrivait autour de lui ni même de la vive lumière qui commençait à briller autour de lui, s'enflammant comme un soleil. Non... tout ce dont il avait conscience c'était cette douleur atroce, comme si son corps entier brûlait, puis guérissait puis brulait à nouveau, comme s'il n'était plus que douleur et que chaque muscle de son corps avait décidé de le faire souffrir.

Puis tout s'arrêta comme c'était arrivé, son corps n'était plus, sa conscience elle-même avait disparu, il se sentait flotter dans un espace entièrement noir, il tenta de regarder autour de lui mais il n'y avait rien, juste du noir, encore du noir, toujours du noir. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, à se dire qu'il était devenu aveugle ou que la douleur l'avait rendu fou, deux immenses yeux rouges, à la pupille noire fendue en leur milieu s'ouvrir juste devant lui. Il se sentit minuscule devant ses deux yeux carmin et assassins, il sentit que cette créature, quoiqu'elle fut aurait pu le détruire rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus tellement son pouvoir était grand. L'animal, car il semblait évidement que c'en était un, ouvrit sa gueule et Naruto put apercevoir des rangés de crocs aussi aiguisés que des rasoirs à chaque mot que l'animal prononçait. Sa voix était grave, caverneuse, on n'entendait rien qu'avec celle-ci que la créature était extrêmement vieille... mais également emplie d'une haine dévorante.

-Eh bien gamin... Tu en as du courage pour oser me regarder de la sorte... Qui es-tu ?

-...

-Tu as donné ta langue au renard ?

L'horrible monstre se mit alors à rire et ce son résonna dans tout son esprit, lui envoyant des frissons désagréables dans tout le corps. Finalement le blond retrouva l'usage de la parole et chuchota.

-Na...Naruto..Uzumaki

-OOOH ! Uzumaki ! Encore un ! Mais vous vous reproduisez à quelle vitesse ? Sérieusement…

-Qu..quoi? Tu connaissais un autre Uzumaki ?

-En effet...une jeune femme du nom de Isera Uzumaki... Son mari et elle m'ont causé beaucoup d'ennui à vrai dire..

-Comment ça..?

-...Ce sont eux qui m'ont enfermé et scellé dans l'orbe que tu as vu tout à l'heure.

-Pardon ?

Le blond fut transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie lorsque son corps avait cessé de frôler les 1 200°C, il fut pris en charge par des médecins et directement envoyé dans un hôpital spécialisé dans les créateurs de vie alors que Sasuke était gardé en observation à l'hôpital également. Il s'écoula près d'une semaine avant que le blond ne se réveille, pendant ce temps quelques changements s'étaient opérés sur son corps, des cicatrices en forme de moustaches s'étaient gravées sur sa peau, une large cicatrice barrait son torse à l'endroit exact où la sphère était entrée en contact avec sa peau. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement foncé et étaient plus longs ainsi que son corps dans son ensemble qui était devenu plus robuste même si cela ne se voyait pas. Avec la présence du Kyuubi dans son corps Naruto était maintenant devenu un double type, à la fois vent et feu ce qui faisait que ses invocations étaient maintenant bloquées par l'instabilité de ses pouvoirs.

Sasuke jubila intérieurement en apprenant les dernières nouvelles de la part des commères de Sakura et Ino qui étaient venues lui rendre visite. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné et son état d'inconscience au moment des faits le disculpait totalement, de plus Naruto l'avait vu tenter de le défendre il sera donc de son côté dans le cas où on l'accusait de quoique ce soit… Oui tout allait parfaitement bien et bientôt... il atteindrait son but et détruirait tous ces idiots.

_**Délire de fin de l'auteur. :**_

_**Cheshire : Et voilàààà le chapitre 6 est bouclé et j'en ai chié T.T C'était vraiment pas simple et je suis impardonnable pour mon retard ! J'ai eu pas mal de problème personnel et quand enfin j'ai pondu ça c'était ma beta qui avait des problème et qui pouvait pas me le corriger tout de suite u_u. Vous pouvez me molester, me frapper, me torturer, me manger mais tout ça par reviews uniquement :D ''ne perd pas le nord'' enfin voilà...Sasuke est un connard, Naruto un abruti... tout le monde est content et tout le monde y va bien ! Dans le prochain chapitre on en apprendra un peu plus sur le passé de Sasuke et certainement sur celui de Kyuubi puisque en une semaine il s'en est passé des choses entre Naru et Kyuu ! Mais tout ça faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le savoir ! **_

_**A tchao bon Lundi ! (je posterais surement dimanche, donc en fin de semaine pour reprendre le rythme de poste habituelle)**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Déchéance

_Chapitre 7 : Déchéance._

_10 ans auparavant._

Un petit brun courait dans la rue bondée. Il tenait fermement son sac par la bandoulière pour ne pas que celui-ci lui échappe. Finalement il stoppa sa course devant un immense portail en fer forgé et orné de deux éventails, le symbole de sa famille. Un sourire naquit sur le visage opalin et enfantin du petit garçon. Rapidement il entra dans la longue allée qui précédait sa demeure, ses pas résonnant contre les dalles et dans le jardin sans fin qui entourait le manoir. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa maison, il se déchaussa et gambada rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine où sa mère préparait le goûter de celui qu'elle aimait à appeler, son petit monstre. Le petit brun sourit de toutes ses dents et se précipita vers elle pour l'enlacer et voir ce qu'elle cuisinait.

-Tiens Sasuke tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, l'école a eu un problème ?

-Non non juste que notre professeur nous a laissé sortir en avance, il avait parait-il un rendez-vous important mais je suis sûr qu'en fait il allait voir son amoureuse !

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Bha... il était tout rouge quand il est sorti de la classe.

Sa mère rit doucement et lui embrassa le front avant de lui indiquer de se mettre à table. La mère de Sasuke, était une femme douce et très tendre avec ses enfants, équilibrant avec la brusquerie de leur père qui attendait beaucoup de ses enfants. était un homme très occupé, à qui les années n'avaient rien retiré de sa beauté d'antan seulement quelque peu ridé. Il était le gérant d'une grande société et passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau à gérer des problèmes en tout genre. De ce fait les enfants Uchiwa avaient très peu l'occasion de le voir mais aucun ne s'en plaignait, ils se faisaient moins réprimander au moins. Sasuke était l'enfant cadet, son grand frère Itachi, était un élève brillant qui se trouvait être en dernière année de lycée à seulement 14 ans.

Toute la famille était extrêmement fière de lui et surtout, tout le monde passait son temps à comparer les deux frères. Pour Sasuke qui était doué mais pas aussi génie que son frère ce n'était pas toujours simple et souvent il lui arrivait d'en vouloir à son aîné. Mais cette colère ne durait jamais longtemps car Itachi avait toujours été un frère merveilleux et attentif qui lui apprenait toutes les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qui n'était pas de son niveau.

Dans la petite cuisine Sasuke songea qu'au fond sa famille était vraiment géniale et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des gens aimant autour de lui. Vers 18h, son frère rentra enfin du lycée et Sasuke put alors lui sauter au cou racontant déjà sa journée à l'aîné qui avait un peu de mal à suivre, cependant il gardait son sourire tendre en observant la petite boule de vitalité qu'était son cadet.

Ils avaient tous deux hérité des gênes Uchiwa pour leur beauté sans égal mais Sasuke avait largement pris du côté de leur mère ce qui se voyait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il vieillissait. En revanche Itachi avait lui pris les traits de visage de son père, plus strict et sévère mais d'une beauté froide électrisante. Les deux frères allèrent manger puis montèrent faire leurs devoirs.

Le stylo coincé entre les dents Sasuke, tout sauf concentré sur ses exercices trop facile se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'était actuellement, en y songeant il réalisa que rien au monde n'y parviendrait... à part peut-être si son père était plus souple et plus présent. La famille Uchiwa était une des familles les plus réputées du Japon et personne n'osait s'opposer à leur grande influence et cela rendait très fier le petit garçon de huit ans qui se promit de tout faire pour garder l'honneur de leur famille au sommet.

Au terme de ses réflexions orgueilleuses le petit garçon dévala les escaliers sans faire trop de bruit et arriva près de la cuisine quand deux voix s'élevèrent, il reconnut aisément celles de ses parents.

-...réaliste ! On ne peut pas garder ça sous silence indéfiniment ! On doit demander de l'aide aux Seishi !

-Mais je l'ai déjà fait ! Ils refusent d'intervenir parce qu'ils savent que si la malédiction s'abat sur nous alors cela sauvera les leur... nous ne sommes pas du même monde qu'eux.

-...Je refuse de laisser mes enfants mourir ou souffrir à cause de stupide histoire de grand-mère ! Ils doivent nous aider ! Nous ne pouvons rien contre ces monstres…

-Je sais tout ça... je sais tout ça ma chérie. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Les Seishi ont refusé de nous aider et je n'ai personne à qui parler… Je me vois mal sortir dans la rue et raconter à qui veut l'entendre toute cette histoire on nous penserait fou !

-Je préfère qu'on nous croie fou plutôt qu'on nous trouve …

Sasuke sursauta violemment lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses oreilles, coupant nette la conversation houleuse entre ses parents. Tournant à demi la tête il aperçut Itachi qui lui souriait de façon rassurante, traduisant rapidement qu'il ne devait pas faire attention à cette discussion, le petit brun resta tout de même sceptique… De quoi voulaient parler ses parents ? Qui était les seishi ? Et pourquoi ils ne voulaient les aider... Après tout ils étaient la famille la plus puissante du japon, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide.

Finalement il ne parla pas de ce qu'il avait entendu et son frère semblait décidé à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant, le brun ne cessait de cogiter à ce qu'il avait entendu... et si leur famille était en danger ? Et si ces « Seishi » avait bel et bien refusé de les croire... de les aider. Il ne savait plus quoi penser... Surtout qu'il ne comprenait rien de l'ampleur de la conversation qu'il avait espionné.

Résolu à comprendre, il passa le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque de la ville, dans celle de leur manoir cherchant une solution, une vérité à ce qu'il avait entendu et qui lui trottait sans cesse dans la tête. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant et rapidement ses recherches tournèrent en rond n'aboutissant à rien.

Un soir, alors qu'il était encore une fois resté tard à la bibliothèque de la ville, il remarqua que le soleil était couché depuis un moment déjà et qu'il était pratiquement seul dans la salle. Pris de panique à l'idée que sa mère s'inquiète et le dispute pour être resté trop longtemps dehors, il ramassa ses affaires, rangea son livre et se dépêcha de sortir. Ses jambes se mirent tout naturellement à courir pour essayer de rattraper le temps qui avait filé sans même le prévenir. Il regarda sa montre et grimaça, il était près de 21h30 passé, sa mère allait le tuer.

Il atteint le grand portail mais quelque chose attira son attention, il n'y avait pas de lumière chez lui et le portail était entrouvert. Surpris l'enfant entra et avança à pas lent vers sa maison, l'air ambiant lui semblait glacial et il eut l'impression que toute vie était aspirée par la nuit environnante, comme si rien n'avait plus de but, comme si lui-même devait se planter un couteau dans la gorge dans le seconde qui suivait. Résistant à toutes ses pensées noires qui parasitaient alors son esprit il accéléra le pas, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge.

Tout était extrêmement silencieux quand il pénétra dans la maison et s'approcha lentement du salon. Normalement ses parents devaient regarder la télé ou lire un livre avant d'aller se coucher à cette heure, cependant aucun bruit d'émission ou de film quelconque ne lui parvint. Déglutissant bruyamment, le cœur battant à tout rompe le petit garçon poussa la porte et vit... La pénombre, tout était plongé dans un noir angoissant. D'un pas mesuré il s'approcha de la lampe et alluma la lumière, celle-ci répandit un faible rayon autour d'elle et il sembla au petit garçon entendre un bruit de quelque chose qui s'enfuit pour éviter la lumière. Tremblant de tous ses membres il se mit à appeler ses parents, son frère, espérant que quelqu'un lui répondrait et viendrait le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurerait, lui dirait que tout allait bien.

Des bruits de pas feutrés résonnèrent à l'étage et Sasuke fut pris d'un soulagement mêlé de peur à l'idée que ce soit ses parents... ou que ce ne soit pas eux. Prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait à deux mains, il grimpa lentement les escaliers et arriva bien vite devant la chambre de ses parents d'où venaient les bruits. Il poussa la porte qui pendait sur ses gonds et avança dans la pièce. Ici, les ténèbres semblaient plus profondes, plus lourdes encore que n'importe où, il ne voyait absolument rien, comme un aveugle se déplaçant à tâtons. Oppressé et terrifié il se mit à faire quelques pas dans la pièce quand il butta contre quelque chose. Tombant à quatre pattes, il poussa un faible petit cri de surprise puis lança fébrilement ses mains en avant cherchant quelque chose pour se rattraper.

Sa main effleura quelque chose de chaud et gluant, fronçant les sourcils il chercha un peu plus et glissa sa main dans cette substance avant de porter cette même main à son visage pour essayer de comprendre ce que c'était. Ne voyant rien il renifla mais juste une âpre odeur de fer lui vint aux narines. Désorienté, il essaya de continuer à avancer, glissant dans ce liquide chaud qui semblait renversé sur toute la surface du parquet. Finalement il arriva au lit et se hissa pour se remettre debout se sentant trempé au niveau des genoux jusqu'aux pieds et aux mains. Par réflexe il essuya le liquide collant ses mains sur son t-shirt et essaya d'atteindre la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de ses parents.

_Click_

La lumière illumina la salle, faisant une nouvelle fois fuir quelque chose. Sasuke tourna son regard vers l'endroit qu'il avait identifié comme mouillé et se figea d'horreur. Là, à même le seul se trouvait un véritable carnage, des corps difformes étaient étendus un peu partout et au centre de ceci se trouvaient ses parents, tous deux dans un état pire que tous les films d'horreur qui puissent exister. Leurs corps étaient mutilés et leur sang se vidait, se mélangeait à celui de monstres au sol. Le premier réflexe de l'enfant fut de se pencher pour vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait, son cerveau ayant bloqué toutes les informations qui lui arrivaient par ses cinq sens… l'odeur forte de sang partout, la vision des cadavres déchirés des êtres qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui.

Tout cela ne parvenait pas à monter à son cerveau qui refusait tout de bloc pour ne pas le rendre fou. Il leva la main après avoir vomit pour s'essuyer la bouche et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que sa main était encore couverte de sang. Le cœur au bord des lèvres à nouveau il baissa son regard sur son corps et réalisa qu'il était entièrement couvert du sang de ses parents, qu'il avait glissé dedans… Qu'il l'avait traîné dedans jusqu'au lit.

Incapable de se retenir réalisant surement une partie de la situation, il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, hurler encore et encore pour rejeter cette réalité trop cruelle, pour ne pas voir les corps de ses parents, leur sang partout sur son corps, pour ne rien comprendre, pour tout oublier. Alors qu'il pensait devenir fou, qu'il allait mourir de ce trop-plein d'horreur qui le parcourait. La lumière qu'il avait difficilement réussit à allumer éclata et quelque chose s'approcha de lui. Trop choqué pour y faire attention Sasuke continuait d'hurler en secouant vivement la tête, il ne voulait pas y croire.

Cette chose s'approcha encore et finit par venir le frôler avant qu'une étreinte ne soit glissée autour de lui. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa mère, elle était froide, dangereuse, inquiétante. Mais à ce moment précis Sasuke s'en fichait, plus rien ne comptait, il avait besoin de quelque chose auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Une voix de femme parvint à son oreille sourde, elle était aussi glaciale que la nuit et ressemblait au son résonnant dans une ruelle sombre.

-Doucement… Sasuke... Je suis là maintenant... n'ait pas peur. Je vais prendre soin de toi… je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal. Tout ira bien maintenant, tu n'as plus personne pour te retenir, pour t'empêcher d'être libre, de ne plus être comparé à qui que ce soit... tu peux enfin faire ce que tu aimes. Tu ne seras plus forcé d'être le meilleur, de prendre la voix que ton père avait choisi pour toi… qu'en penses-tu ?

Mais l'enfant niait tout en bloc, il était tellement sous le choc que les paroles de la démone lui paraissaient à la fois logiques et pourtant vides de sens. Oui, c'est vrai, il n'avait plus de chaînes plus de barrières… mais qui serait là désormais pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être fier de son travail...? Qui serait là pour l'écouter, le dorloter… L'aimer ? Inconsciemment le petit se mit à pleurer. C'est alors que la femme parla encore

-Moi… moi je serai là pour t'aimer mon petit, je serai là pour toi et je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu as besoin pour vivre comme tu l'entends... Je ne serai pas comme tes parents qui t'ont abandonné... moi je ne peux pas mourir, alors tu pourras éternellement compter sur moi mon enfant.

Tout cela était trop rapide, trop violent pour le petit qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il sentait quelque chose en lui gronder, être d'accord avec cette femme, réclamer vengeance pour la mort de ses parents qui l'avait abandonné mais pas par leur propre choix. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'elle puisse lui dire des choses comme ça... alors qu'il venait de... de… Tout perdre… qu'il n'avait plus rien désormais… comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle allait remplacer l'amour de ses parents ?

-Je ne les remplacerai pas Sasuke... je m'occuperai juste de toi comme si tu étais mon propre fils, je vais t'offrir une vie où tu seras heureux pour toujours. Et… je connais les meurtriers de tes parents… Je sais qui ils sont et ce qu'ils ont fait. Ne veux-tu pas te venger de ceux qui ont gâché ta vie ?

Sasuke ne se rendit même pas compte que la femme lisait dans ses pensées. Seuls les dernier mots qu'elle avait prononcé avaient gorgé son âme et réduit à néant sa volonté d'être outré de ses paroles...Venger ses parents ? Détruire ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie... Pouvoir briser leur rêve, leur avenir... leur vie... Oui… oui, il le voulait… il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, cette idée s'imposait dans son esprit avec une force sans pareil, comme si elle ne venait pas de lui, mais peu lui souciait… Il voulait venger sa famille !

La femme sourit dans les ténèbres insondables qui l'entouraient et souffla.

-Bien... je vois que tu es décidé… Alors je vais t'aider, je vais te donner le pouvoir de tuer ceux qui ont ruiné ta vie. En échange... tu devras m'appartenir dans 10 ans. Ton âme sera mienne et tu resteras à mes côtés pour toujours... tu es d'accord ?

L'enfant se contenta d'acquiescer, donner son âme à cette femme qui lui permettait d'obtenir vengeance de sa famille détruite. Il n'avait plus rien, son âme lui importait peu… Tout cela lui importait peu. Une fois de plus ses pensées lui semblèrent implantées dans son esprit, plus fortes que sa raison qui luttait contre cette fatalité.

La femme esquissa un nouveau sourire et souleva le petit, elle l'installa sur le lit et glissa sa main sur sa joue. Entamant une incantation d'une puissance vieille de plusieurs millénaires, sa voix résonnant autour d'elle comme un doux chant mélodieux. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, sa voix semblait lui faire définitivement défaut, toujours en état de choc profond malgré sa discussion qui semblait l'avoir sorti de sa transe. Rapidement une froide aura l'entoura et il sentit une intense douleur se réunir au niveau de son cou, criant il se débattit pour échapper à cette force qui l'étouffait et envahissait chaque pore de sa peau. Puis peu à peu la sensation disparut et il tenait à un fil entre la conscience et l'inconscience. La voix de la femme s'éleva à nouveau.

-La transformation est commencée... Te voilà maintenant créateur de vie mon enfant... je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard... Tu as tout le temps… Je m'appelle Ténébris… Et ceux qui ont tué tes parents... Ce sont les Seishis.

Le petit Sasuke sombra sur ses paroles qui resteraient gravées à jamais au plus profond de son âme. Les Seishis avaient détruit sa vie... réduit son existence à être l'esclave des ténèbres... Il les détruirait tous… un par un… il ferait tomber toutes leurs institutions, briserait leur rêves, leurs familles, leurs existences et ferait en sorte que tout le monde se rappelle de leur fin tragique et douloureuse qui plongerait alors le monde dans le chaos... mais cela il s'en fichait, seul la douleur brûlant dans son cœur empli de vengeance comptait et bientôt, il serait apaisé de toute cette haine.

_10 ans plus tard_

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, il ne s'attendait pas à rêver de cela maintenant, peut-être était-ce parce que le plan qu'il avait concocté pendant ces dix dernières années arrivait à son but ? Il ne savait pas... mais surement que cela devait jouer sur la fièvre de ses souvenirs qui remontaient dans sa mémoire sans qu'il ne leur ait rien demandés. Il se redressa dans son lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux, voilà trois jours que Naruto était inconscient suite à son absorption de Kyuubi et il n'avait aucune nouvelle... Cela l'angoissait quelque part car si jamais ça se passait mal il risquait de perdre la pièce maîtresse de son plan et ça, il n'en n'était pas question.

Soupirant il se décida à se lever après avoir observé le soleil se lever, lentement il prit la direction de la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche après avoir retiré ses vêtements. Il se lava tranquillement et d'un geste machinal se passa une main sur l'épaule là ou _sa_ marque trônait fièrement. Sortant de la cabine, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et s'approcha de la glace. Observant son reflet, il regarda le cheminement de sa marque le long de son dos sans qu'aucune émotion de traverse son visage.

Bientôt cette même marque aurait fini et de faire le tour de son corps et viendrait se rejoindre sur son cœur pour le faire cesser de battre et ainsi le plonger dans des millénaires de servitude auprès de Ténébris et Yami... Cela ne l'effrayait pas plus que cela... La seule chose qu'il craignait ce fut de ne pas avoir le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Mais commençant à connaître Ténébris il savait qu'elle allongerait la date butoir de son enchaînement pour qu'il puisse détruire les Seishis à jamais après tout cela leur était plus que favorable s'il parvenait à son but... C'était même la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient recueilli.

Sasuke soupira et chuchota un simple sort pour camoufler la marque qui partait de son cou par trois simple virgules et alla enfiler de quoi s'habiller. Il vérifia l'heure... 5h48. Il lui restait un bout de temps avant les débuts des cours il pouvait donc se permettre d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt et puis durant la journée il irait se renseigner sur l'état de Naruto comme le bon petit ami attentionné. Un moment il se demanda s'il n'avait pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre... Mais non, en y réfléchissant... Qui de mieux placé que le descendant des Seishi ayant eu la puissance suffisante pour sceller le kyuubi. Son choix avait porté ses fruits et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à les cueillir.

Une toute petite pointe de culpabilité frappa à la porte de son esprit lui faisant dire que Naruto n'avait rien demandé à personne... mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée avec colère. Lui non plus n'avait rien demandé quand sa famille avait été anéantie, et s'il devait se servir d'innocents pour détruire intégralement tous les Seishis alors, tant pis il le ferait... Et peu importe seront le nombre de victimes qu'il laissera sur son passage, seul comptait son objectif final.

Son plan était en marche et rien n'y personne ne le ferait revenir en arrière... il avait trop sacrifié pour en arriver là. Le temps était venu.

_**Délire de fin de l'auteur :**_

_**Voili voilou...euh...hm..les gens ? Ne..non..ne me frappez pas je AAAH ! ''Cheshire s'en prend plein la tronche'' ai ouille aie ! *Cheshire s'enfuit loin'' Eh bah heureusement que vous n'avez pas le script en main... vous m'auriez tué depuis longtemps Oo Enfin bref x) voilà le chapitre 7 dimanche comme prévu ! Que dire...que dire...j'avais prévu d'allonger en mettant ce qui passe durant la semaine de Naruto en tête à tête avec Kyuubi maiiis... j'ai trouvé que donner quelques informations au fur et à mesure c'est vachement mieux donc la semaine côté Naruto sera la semaine prochaine ! ... Sinon bah vous comprenez maintenant un peu mieux la colère et folie furieuse de Sasuke à l'encontre de l'institution des Seishi... qui sait qui a raison..alala ! Ah oui moi je sais huhuhu**_

_**Sinon je tiens à répondre à Gayel :**_

_**Oui Naruto est neuneu pour le moment mais je ne sais pas si tu suis la série dans celle-ci il est également un peu concombre mais là avec l'apparition du Kyuubi il va effectivement être moins débile...ou pas x) pour ça faudra revenir la semaine prochaine**_

_**Bon allez mes louloups je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et surtout une bonne semaine on se retrouve dimanch**__**e prochain pour la suite.**_

_**A tchao bon dimanche !**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Explique moi

_Chapitre 8 : Explique moi__****_

_Dans les épisodes précédents ( bah quoi ? )__****_

_-En effet... une jeune femme du nom de Isera Uzumaki... Son mari et elle m'ont causé beaucoup d'ennuis à vrai dire..__**  
**__-Comment ça..?__**  
**__-...Ce sont eux qui m'ont enfermé et scellé dans l'orbe que tu as vue tout à l'heure.__**  
**__-Pardon ?__**  
**__Maintenant la suite.__****_

Naruto observa l'énorme renard, incrédule quand à ses paroles, ainsi ses ancêtres, puisqu'il ne connaissait aucune Isera dans ce qu'était sa famille proche, aurait scellé le kyuubi avec son mari. Le jeune blond essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés. La voix caverneuse et dangereuse s'éleva encore une fois et cette fois là Naruto décida de ne pas l'interrompre. _****_

La voix semblait perdue elle aussi dans le passé et lorsqu'elle commença à parler, Naruto se sentit envahit par une magie puissante et dévastatrice, une magie brûlante et vive comme la flamme inébranlable d'un brasier qui se rirait des efforts de pompiers à apaiser son courroux. Les images venaient au fur et à mesure que Kyuubi racontait ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé._****_

''Tout à commencé il y a très très longtemps, les Seishi était encore l'une des plus grandes puissances qui habitaient ce monde, ils étaient craints et respectés, bien que les différents clans subissaient des tensions entre elle. Parmi tous ces clans, il y en avait un particulièrement puissant qui surpassait tous les autres aussi bien en nombre qu'en__force et personne n'osait s'opposer à son pouvoirs. Bien sûr, les humains étaient plus nombreux que les Seishi, mais tellement insignifiants. Pour ma part, j'étais la création d'un des grand Esprits qui peuplent la terre. _****_

J'étais le puissant Kyuubi, le renard de feu, la création de Hiro l'Esprit du feu. Malheureusement, comme nous étions en temps de paix et de prospérité, les Esprits étaient adulés et n'avaient pas besoin de nous appeler, alors nous restions tous dans l'Antre* sans espoir de sortir. A l'époque, l'Antre était bien plus puissante qu'aujourd'hui et il nous était impossible d'en sortir par nous même. _****_

Ce fut donc avec la plus grande surprise qu'un soir alors que je traînais seul dans l'Antre, une créature est apparue devant moi, mais ce n'était pas une invocation. J'ai compris plus tard que c'était un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, bien qu'il possédait l'étrange capacité de pouvoir passer d'un monde à l'autre. Au début, je ne lui avais pas accordé grande importance jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me voir et s'asseye en face de moi. J'étais assez surpris tu imagines, un humain se ramenait dans le monde des invocations et se plantait devant moi comme s'il me connaissait personnellement._****_

J'ai immédiatement tenté de lui faire peur, de le pousser à partir, mais il semblait ne pas être effrayé par moi, au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il était...fasciné. Il est resté silencieux et j'ai eu tout le temps de l'observer. Il était brun, petit et chétif, bien que ses yeux noirs comme le charbon reflétaient une force de caractère et une beauté sombre comme je n'en n'avais jamais vues et pourtant je connaissais Yami. Bref..il est resté peu de temps et a fini par se lever et disparaître dans l'horizon comme l'aurait fait Kaze. Le lendemain à la même heure, il est revenu et bizarrement, je l'avais pressenti alors j'étais revenu à l'endroit où nous nous étions rencontrés. _****_

Il était bien là et m'accueillit d'un simple sourire tendre avant de s'asseoir, tenant ce qui semblait être un carnet à dessin. Il se mit paisiblement à faire des croquis de je ne sais quoi et encore une fois, il ne parla pas et moi non plus. _****_

Ce manège dura plusieurs semaines, je ne savais pas qui il était et lui semblait tout savoir sans jamais rien dire. Je ne connaissais pas son prénom je savais juste qu'il était humain. Hiro ne me contactant toujours pas, je me surpris chaque jour à attendre l'arrivée de cet étrange garçon. Chaque jour il venait, s'installait sur le sol et lisait, dessinait ou bien ne faisait rien d'autre que me regarder comme si cette simple action lui faisait tout comprendre. _****_

Cependant un soir il ne vint pas, je l'avais attendu toute la journée sans le voir s'avancer vers moi comme le conquérant qu'il était. Rien. Inquiet mais cependant pragmatique, je me suis dit qu'il avait dû se lasser et qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement pas, feintant d'être indifférent à la disparition de la personne dont la présence me paraissait naturelle. Au bout de deux jours d'absence, il était revenu mais la vision qu'il offrait n'était pas rassurante du tout. Ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés et tâchés de sang un peu partout, son visage d'habitude si calme et inexpressif était tiré par l'angoisse alors qu'il tenait son bras avec sa main libre, semblant blessé. Immédiatement cette inquiétude resurgit en moi et je m'étais approché de lui. _****_

Nous qui étions toujours restés à distance jusqu'à présent nous approchions comme si nous étions proches depuis des années. Ses yeux sombres et paniqués se posèrent sur moi alors qu'il me parlait pour la toute première fois._****_

-J'ai besoin de toi..Kyuubi..la guerre fait rage..mon clan n'a pas le pouvoir de leur résister..ils vont tous nous tuer ! _****_

Je fronçais les sourcils, de quoi parlait-il ? Quelle guerre ? Qui allait les tuer ? Je ne comprenais pas et mon enfermement dans l'Antre de m'aidait guère à saisir l'ampleur de ses paroles. Finalement, j'acceptais de l'aider, encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai dit oui alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas envoyé paître puisqu'il n'était qu'un humain. Mais les accents de peur dans sa voix, la panique dans ses yeux était trop forts et après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à l'observer, je comprenais que le cas était vraiment, vraiment très grave. _****_

Il avait donc usé de son pouvoir étrange pour me faire sortir de l'Antre sans l'intervention de mon créateur, je fus la première invocation à sortir de l'autre monde par elle-même. Alors qu'il m'expliquait la situation de crise que traversait son clan en se battant contre un clan de Seishi, il m'apprit également son prénom, Satoru. _****_

J'arrivais bien vite sur le champs de bataille, visible de tous sous mon apparence de renard géant, portant Satoru sur mon dos et je me mis alors à détruire un à un les ennemis sur mon passage, rien ne me résistait du clan adverse, leurs maisons partaient en fumée, leur femmes et leur enfants mourraient sous mes coups de pattes et toutes leurs invocations étaient détruites. Les Esprits n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir dans le monde humain et chacun pensa alors que j'avais perdu la raison, que j'étais devenu une bête assoiffée de sang et ayant perdu tout entendement à force d'être enfermé dans l'Antre. _****_

Ils étaient bien loin du compte et moi bien loin de leurs pensées. Le carnage dura trois jours...Trois long jours où je tuais chaque personne sur mon passage, personne ne se rendant réellement compte que je n'attaquais que les membres du clan de Seishi. Nous étions sur leur territoire après tout et ils étaient la majorité présente. Malheureusement...je n'avais pas prévu que quelque chose tournerait si mal. Il ne restait plus que quatre représentants du clan Seishi en face..._****_

Le chef et sa femme ainsi que leur fils et une servante. Cette dernière prit le parti de s'enfuir avec l'enfant sous les ordres de sa maîtresse, il ne devrait rien savoir de ses origines pour le protéger et même si leur clan devait s'éteindre par cette action alors..qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est ainsi que leur fils s'évapora dans la nature, signant la fin de leur clan._**  
**__**  
**_Les deux humains s'étaient avancés devant moi sans crainte, sans peur. L'homme souriait même avec douceur et semblait totalement serein : après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Je pensais alors qu'ils voulaient engager le combat contre moi avant de mourir dans l'honneur mais j'étais loin du compte, comme les autres ils croyaient à ma folie destructrice et avait donc décidé d'user de toute leur énergie de Seishi commune pour me sceller, m'enfermer pour toujours dans le cercle infini de leur magie. Une magie interdite depuis des siècles puisqu'un Seishi dont l'énergie invocatrice disparait meurt. _****_

Kouchi no mao..La formule d'enfermement. _****_

Leur magie m'avait entouré, m'avait torturé et alors que je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir facilement, elle s'était refermée sur moi comme les mâchoires d'un prédateur sur sa proie, me réduisant au silence en quelques secondes. Ce que je n'avais pas vu...c'est que Satoru était resté sur moi tout le long et s'était retrouvé enfermé avec moi. Hélas, il n'était qu'humain malgré son pouvoir et la puissance du sort l'avait tué sur le coup. Ma rage était à son paroxysme...jamais dans toute ma longue vie je n'avais ressenti une telle haine, la colère à l'état pur, la haine et la souffrance se mêlant, je me suis alors perdu...et je suis devenu fou. _****_

Les deux chefs de clan était morts, Satoru et Tatsumi..l'un des deux clans avait été entièrement détruit alors que l'autre avait continué de prospérer pendant plusieurs siècles...jusqu'au soir où il fut entièrement décimé. Et ce fameux soir, c'était il y a dix ans maintenant. Les deux clans se nommaient, le clan Uchiwa et Uzumaki. _****_

-QUOI ? Mais..de quel côté étais tu alors ? _****_

L'animal sourit, dévoilant ses crocs meurtriers tandis que sa réponse tomba comme le rideau à la fin d'une pièce de théâtre tragique. _****_

-Satoru Uchiwa et Tatsumi Uzumaki. Seul un descendant du couple m'ayant banni dans cette sphère que tu as vue l'autre soir pouvait m'en libérer...et cela..il le savait très bien_****_

-Attends, attends un peu...Sasuke est donc le descendant de..de..l'homme qui à décimé ma famille par ton biais ? C'est qui ce Il ? Soit plus précis, merde ! _****_

Naruto perdait son sang froid, d'un coup il apprenait que tous ses ancêtres avait été massacrés par l'invocation qui était maintenant un parasite dans son corps. Que Sasuke était un descendant de l'homme qui avait causé cette perte...que son clan avant tenter de détruire celui de Sasuke ? Ou bien avaient-ils été attaqués en premier ? Il n'en savait foutre rien et ce connard de renard ne semblait pas le savoir non plus...ou ne pas vouloir le lui dire. _****_

-Sasuke Uchiwa...tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange Naruto ? Je viens de te dire que ses ancêtres était humains..On ne devient pas Seishi par l'opération du saint esprit, c'est une particularité qui réside dans les gênes et ne peut pas être effacée ni inventée. _****_

Naruto se figea...maintenant que Kyuubi le disait..oui..il avait plusieurs fois appuyé sur le fait que les Uchiwa étaient une famille d'humains..puissante au sein de la socitété humaine..mais humaine tout de même..Alors comment ? Comment Sasuke était-il devenu un Seishi ? Par quel miracle..ou pacte démoniaque avait-il pu obtenir ses pouvoirs ?..Naruto eut soudain l'impression que la tête lui tournait. Il se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains._****_

Est-ce que Sasuke lui mentait depuis le début ? Est-ce que..qu'il se servait de lui ? Savait-il qu'il était un descendant de Tatsumi ? Oui bien sûr..Naruto avait toujours porté fièrement son nom d'Uzumaki..Mais si le dernier descendant de la famille Uzumaki ne savait rien de ses origines tout comme lui..comment son nom de famille était revenu de façon courante pour lui ? Il aurait du en porter un autre..il aurait du...il aurait du ne pas faire confiance à Sasuke. _****_

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus aveuglé par son amour trop présent pour le brun, il revoyait, il comprenait toutes ses actions qui lui avait parues suspectes, qu'il avait volontairement effacées de sa mémoire. Dans le restaurant, quand ils s'étaient plus ou moins mis ensemble, ce regard qu'il avait eu pour une ruelle plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Ses disparitions fréquentes qu'il lui avait reprochées.. son attaque près de la forêt qui lui avait valu de se retrouver avec Kyuubi..mais..Sasuke l'avait protégé non ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que l'animal qui l'avait attaqué avait retenu son coup, avait fait semblant de tuer la bestiole de Sasuke..que celui-ci l'avait renvoyé silencieusement simulant qu'elle se prenne le coup de patte. _****_

Et cette soudaine façon de venir le voir..De s'excuser...alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours à la bibliothèque où Sasuke aurait pu trouver n'importe quelle information sur sa famille dedans..où il aurait pu...il..Le cerveau de Naruto était en ébullition et des milliers de questions lui venaient, des milliers de réponses, de gestes, de regards s'infiltraient dans sa mémoire, lui rappelant à chaque fois qu'il n'avait jamais eu totalement confiance dans le brun, que quelque chose le gênait. Mais une seule question franchit vraiment ses lèvres, alors qu'il relevait ses yeux bleus assurés sur Kyuubi _****_

-..Il m'a utilisé..N'est ce pas ?_****_

Le vieux renard qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure avec attention s'amusant des réactions tendues de son corps, alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu que l'Uchiwa s'était moqué de lui. Il fut cependant surpris par la force qu'il put lire dans ses yeux, par la tournure que prirent ses émotions, de la tristesse certes, mais surtout de la détermination, une colère grondante de s'être fait manipulé. Impressionné malgré lui, le renard esquissa un sourire._****_

-Oui en effet._****_

Le désir de vengeance brûla alors dans les yeux du blond, ainsi..Il s'était joué de ses sentiments ? Il l'avait vu comme une bonne poupée à pouvoir manipuler comme il le souhaitait ? Très bien..Alors il continuerait de jouer les poupées...Et lorsque le moment arrivera il lui fera payer sa tromperie, il lui fera payer de s'être moqué de lui impunément. Il allait lui apprendre ce qu'était un Uzumaki ! Il...il allait..alors que des plans de vengeance et une colère sans limites s'emparait de lui, une voix douce et tranquille s'éleva du fin fond de son esprit. Cette voix bien que masculine respirait le calme et la sagesse et alors qu'il l'entendit, sa colère chuta aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée._****_

-Ne te méprends pas jeune Uzumaki.._****_

Naruto tourna rapidement la tête à droite et à gauche, un truc à se faire un torticolis alors qu'il cherchait l'origine de cette voix. Finalement une forme svelte repoussa les poils épais du renard et s'avança vers lui. Il était petit et très mince, ses joues étaient creuses et son teint très pâle comme celui d'un mort. Il s'approcha de lui et esquissa un léger sourire serein et tranquille. Naruto nota immédiatement la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait avec Sasuke._****_

Le blond aurait voulu être méfiant avec lui, reculer, le regarder d'un mauvais oeil. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude, le regard de ce corps pourtant très faible lui inspirait le respect, lui donnait envie d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. _****_

-Pourquoi me méprendrais-je ? Il s'est foutu de ma gueule non ?_**  
**__**  
**_Le brun secoua doucement la tête et finit par s'asseoir au sol en tailleurs, dans une pose qu'il semblait avoir pris des centaines de fois. Naruto, dans un flash, comprit de qui il s'agissait, par sa prestance et surtout sa présence dans son esprit. _****_

-Satoru Uchiwa ?_****_

Le brun esquissa un faible sourire et se contenta de hocher la tête positivement, c'était bien lui. Pendant un instant les pensées de Naruto s'égarèrent et il commença à se demander combien ils étaient comme lui à se ramener faire la fête dans sa tête, il allait finir schizophrène à tous les coups. Cette pensée sembla faire rire l'uchiwa qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. En plus il pouvait lire dans ses pensées ? De mieux en mieux..._****_

-Ne t'en fais pas jeune Uzumaki...tout cela restera dans ta tête je ne puis m'exprimer ailleurs qu'ici même et encore..Seule la force de Kyuubi me maintient en vie. _****_

-Alors expliquez moi pourquoi vous dites que je me méprends ? Y'en a marre à la fin. _****_

-Hm..._****_

L'homme sembla pensif un instant et son regard se perdit dans le noir complet qui les entourait, il souffla finalement. _****_

-Sasuke...mon descendant..est manipulé. Il n'agit pas par lui-même. J'ai vu, lorsqu'il possédait cet orbe encore scellée, j'ai sentit les ténèbres autour de son coeur...Des ténèbres artificielles, quelqu'un a pris possession de lui et alimente sa colère et sa haine de façon déraisonnable...Tu ne dois pas te venger Naruto...Tu dois lui venir en aide. _****_

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'image de Satoru et du Kyuubi devinrent floues, comme s'il ne voyait que la moitié de ce qui se passait vraiment. Son esprit semblait lutter contre cette force attractive qui le poussait vers le haut mais il fut bientôt incapable de résister et ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement sur un plafond entièrement blanc et Naruto déduisit avec une grimace qu'il s'était réveillé et encore pire ! il était coincé dans un hôpital. Lentement ses yeux cherchèrent la source du bruit qu'il l'avait tiré de son état de coma et qui venait de l'empêcher de comprendre tout ce que l'ancien Uchiwa voulait lui dire. _****_

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la présence à ses côtés et l'espace d'un instant il crut voir Satoru. Mais ce ne fut pas lui, c'était bel et bien son descendant qui se trouvait là, le regardant avec bienveillance et une lueur intéressée brillait également dans son regard. Naruto songea amèrement que s'il n'avait pas compris des choses sur Sasuke, il aurait refusé de voir cette lueur d'intérêt morbide qu'il lui portait. Le pincement au coeur qu'il ressentit faillit faire ressurgir cette colère noir qui l'avait habité quelques instants plus tôt mais une fois encore cette même voix l'apaisa tout de suite._****_

-Naruto, ne te laisse pas envahir par ce que tu crois...apprends la vérité..sers toi des nouvelles possibilités que t'offre Kyuubi..tu es maintenant affilié au feu comme au vent...Et souviens toi de contre qui le feu est fort tel le rideau qui brûle le voile de ténèbres. _****_

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de cogiter la dessus mais se promit de le faire alors que son brun lui souriant tendrement se penchait sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Le blond ferma les yeux rendant son étreinte à Sasuke...Oui il avait raison...malgré tout il était tombé amoureux de cet homme et cette réalisation lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal...mais au contraire qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de l'aider. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il devait l'aider, ni qui le manipulait et encore moins tout l'étendue du problème dans lequel il décidait de se fourrer..mais bientôt il se jura d'en venir à bout et de détruire les chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient. Il n'avait alors aucune idée du danger auquel il s'exposait ni même des pertes toutes difficiles auxquelles il allait avoir à faire..mais cela...il l'apprendra plus tard...à ses dépends. _****_

A suivre._****_

_**Délire de fin de l'auteur :**__****_

_**Bon chapitre un peu tardif je le reconnais et j'en suis désolée mais il est bien là x). J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus en cours de route ''alone'' ..ah peut-être que si finalement T.T Enfin bref voilà un chapitre bouclé de plus, Naruto commence à réaliser que Sasuke n'est pas vraiment comme il pensait. Je vous invite à venir voir la suite la semaine prochaine ça va bouuuger ! **__**  
**__**Je m'en vais harceler ma beta pour qu'elle corrige ça au plus vite et le poster aujourd'hui !**__****_

_**Bref, bonne fin de week end et bonne semaine**__**  
**__**a la semaine prochaine**__**  
**__**A tchao bon dimanche ! **___


	9. Chapter 9 : L'Antre

_Alors tout d'abord désolé pour mon retard d'une semaine mais j'ai eu quelques problème qui m'ont empêcher de poster ce chapitre à temps... je suis désolée pour les fautes car je l'écris en catastrophe pour vous le poster ce soir donc pas de passage beta. Je suis encore désolée et je pense passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines parce que le délais est trop juste et je suis souvent en retard. Bon pour me rattraper je vais essayer de faire plus long pour celui-ci en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Les vrais problèmes commence maintenant x)_

_Chapitre 9 :L'Antre_

Naruto se sépara de l'étreinte du brun et celui-ci lui sourit avec tendresse. Cependant il n'arrivais plus à lui faire confiance, il n'arrivais plus à croire en ce sourire qui lui avait pourtant paru si vrai avant. Aujourd'hui il avait juste l'impression de se sentir trahit. Mais Satoru n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose à ce propos ? ..Que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait ? Que quelque chose..ou quelqu'un le manipulait de l'extérieur...Naruto ne comprenais pas de quoi il voulait parler, Sasuke n'avait-il pas agit par sa propre envie ? Par son propre chef..? Tout cela devenait trop compliqué pour lui, il aimait les choses simples, il aimait quand tout était compréhensible.

Cependant cette situation lui échappait totalement, d'un côté il avait dans la tête deux esprits dont un aussi vieux que le monde qui squattait tranquillement et qui menaçait de le rendre fou et de l'autre côté il avait sa petite vie d'adolescent Seishi totalement bouleversé. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire sérieusement ? Prier et attendre un miracle ? Non..C'était pas du tout son genre et en plus..bah..il avait besoin d'en savoir plus, d'élucider ce foutu mystère et de comprendre enfin ce qui se tramait et que signifiait toute cette histoire.

La première chose à faire était de se renseigner sur ce qui c'était passé pour enfin comprendre sur quoi reposais tout ça, ensuite il devrait se renseigner sur la transformation de Sasuke parce que s'il avait bien suivit, ce dont il n'était pas sûr, Sasuke et sa famille était des humains à la base. Mais aujourd'hui c'était tout le contraire, le brun semblait être un seishi très puissant même. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parler d'humain qui pouvait recevoir les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux, après tout les Seishis étaient choisit par dieux, de ce faite c'était de naissance et cela se transmettait par les liens du sang, mais si toute sa famille était humain il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sasuke ne le soit pas. Naruto secoua la tête tout ça commençait à lui faire mal à la tête, pourquoi ça ne pouvait être tout simplement les petits esprit malin qui lui faisait avoir des mauvais cauchemars et il devenait fou non ? ..Non bien sûr que non...enfin..il l'espérait du moins.

Relevant la tête il croisa le regard sombre et inquiet du brun, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était réveillé après tout et ça devait l'inquiéter, il était tellement pris dans ses histoire sans queue ni tête qu'il avait oublier qu'il devait à tout prix faire croire à Sasuke qu'il ne savait rien, si ce dernier découvrait tout de suite il essaierais de lui mettre des battons dans les roues ou même pire peut-être irait-il jusqu'à s'en prendre à lui pour arriver à son but, quel qu'il soit.

Le blond eu un sourire amère en se disant qu'il n'arriverais plus jamais à lui faire confiance comme avant..il avait été tellement stupide. Il finit tout de même par prendre la parole, la voix un peu rauque après avoir passé une semaine sans rien dire.

-Sasuke...?

-Oy..Naruto j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne te réveille jamais...je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pus faire sans toi

Il s'approcha, un tendre sourire logé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il venait tendrement caresser sa joue laissant sur sa peau la sensation volage de sa main douce, déstabilisant une seconde le pauvre Naruto dont le coeur s'était automatiquement mis à battre à toute vitesse...Putain il était vraiment foutu. Il secoua doucement la tête signifiant que tout allait bien et repris doucement la parole.

-Que...Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai mal à la tête et..je..je me souvient juste d'avoir eu vraiment mal avant de m'évanouir..

une lueur illumina un instant le regard du brun, celui-ci semblait satisfait comme si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, malheureusement pour lui Naruto savait mentir et il savait parfaitement ce qui c'était passé...Enfin dans les grandes lignes. Sasuke l'observa un instant puis repris la parole avec tranquillité.

-Je ne sais pas trop, on à été attaqué par un béstiole des ténèbres je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fichait là mais elle nous as bien amoché. Elle t'a enfoncé quelque chose dans le corps je crois mais je ne me souvient pas bien, ensuite je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, on m'a dit que tu était à l'hôpital...Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eu..ça fait une semaine que tu dormais.

-Une semaine ? ..Je..je ne pensais pas autant..

-C'est normal après tout tu dormais.

Le beau brun eu à nouveau un sourire rassurant et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, baiser auquel Naruto répondit glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse et douce de son brun, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était totalement pris au piège par l'homme malgré ce qu'il avait pris, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se venger de lui pour ce qu'il avait fait.

La partie n'était pas fini et il entrait en jeu.

Il lui fallut une nouvelle semaine de repos avant de pouvoirs sortir un grand de cris indigné et frustré d'un hyperactif blond forcé de rester couché à longueur de temps. Il avait rapidement pris toutes ses affaires et avait fuit l'hôpital comme si c'était Yami en personne.

Une fois rentré à l'académie une très mauvaise surprise l'attendait, en effet durant ses deux semaines d'absence quelque chose de très mauvais était arrivé, quelque chose qui avait mis un bordel monstre dans toute l'académie, pire, dans toute l'institution des Seishis. Et cela il l'appris lorsqu'il se rendit au bureau de celle qui surnommait la vieille, qui était la directrice de l'établissement. Il allait frapper à la porte lorsque la voix d'un homme lui parvint suivit de celle légèrement plus aigu de la vieille.

-..Antre ? Comment veut tu qu'on fasse pour rétablir ça ! On ne sait même pas d'où sa vient...bordel c'est la pire crise qu'on pus traverser les Seishi jusqu'à présent.

-Calme toi Jiraya...nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe ce n'est peut-être que temporaire, tout va bientôt revenir à la normal et nous pourrons nous calmer.

-NOUS CALMER ? Mais Tsunade es-tu folle ? Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Nous n'avons plus rien ! Plus aucun moyen de se défendre si ce n'est le maigres groupe de Seishi ayant garder leur invocation avec eux !

-Je sais tout ça ..je sais...mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine si ça ce trouve..

-On ne peut pas juste attendre et monter des hypothèses sur des ''si'' et des ''peut-être'', il faut agir pour savoir de quoi il retourne sinon nous courrons à notre perte ! Tout contact avec l'Antre à été coupé Tsunade, coupé! Ce n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quelque chose ne va pas...Plus personne ne peut invoquer de créatures et celle sur terre ne peuvent plus être renvoyées!

-JE SAIS ! Mais que veut tu que je fasse ? Que j'aille là-bas pour vérifier moi-même ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais très bien qu'aucun être humain ne peut pénétrer dans l'Antre sans devenir fou et mourir ! De toute façon même..

Narut décida d'ouvrir la porte à ce moment là et entra dans la pièce en soufflant doucement, le visage peiné.

-...moi j'en connais un..un humain qui peut aller dans le monde des esprits.

-Naruto..? Quand es tu revenu ? Tu...tu as tout entendu..?

-Oui la vieille j'ai tout entendu et je sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça sent mauvais

Jiraya restait silencieux observant le jeune homme qui semblait sur de lui dans ce qu'il avançait, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par connaître quelqu'un qui pouvait aller dans l'Antre ? Naruto se remit à parler réfléchissant à tout ça

-Mais pourquoi ça pose un gros problème ? Que le contact avec l'Antre soit coupé ? A part pour les invocations coincées sur terre je veux dire

-Eh bien..le problème c'est que l'accès nous est bloqué à nous les Seishi..mais..les Yokais arrive à passé d'un monde à l'autre et commence à envahir notre terre...on ne peut que les détruire en espérant que leur nombres diminuent, apparemment ils n'ont qu'un seul portail pour passé jusqu'à chez nous mais nous avons sérieusement peur qu'ils puissent en créer un deuxième et ce sera vite ingérable.

Le blond réfléchit à ce que la vieille venait de dire...Ainsi, il allait tous finit zigouillé par des Yokais ? Supeeeer ! De mieux en mieux...sérieux.

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par connaître quelqu'un qui pouvait passer dans l'Antre ? A moins d'être mort ou d'être une invocation c'est impossible, les humains n'ont pas ce pou..

-Satoru Uchiwa...

-...Comment connait-tu ce nom ?

-Ce n'est pas l'important, tout ce que je peux vous dire ce qu'il y a une possibilités pour que je puisse user des même pouvoirs que lui et que je puisse passer dans l'Antre...Et s'il vous plait ne me demandez pas comment..

Instinctivement le jeune blond posa sa main sur sa poitrine, l'endroit où se trouvait cette cicatrice immonde qui resterait sur lui pour toujours comme la preuve de ce qui lui était arrivé. La preuve des péchés de leurs ancêtres. Les deux adultes se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se firent un signe de tête positif semblant se comprendre sans avoir à sa parler, comme s'ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour ça.

L'espace d'un instant Naruto envia leur complicité, il avait la nette impression que vu la tournure que prenait les événements il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de créer de tel liens. Chassant ses idées noires, il se concentra sur ce qu'allait dire l'homme au long cheveux blanc.

-Bien...nous pensons que ton idée peut-être exploitable..mais tu ne partira pas seul et surtout...Tu partira après que je t'ai entraîné sévèrement. Tu ne maîtrise absolument pas le feu et tu n'as toujours pas de Rekai, or si tu veux partir à l'aventure dans l'Antre il te faudra un compagnon puissant à tes côtés et ton Rekai sera la meilleure solution.

-..une...Une minute...le contact avec l'Ante n'est pas coupé ? Comment pourrais-je invoquer une quelconque créature et encore plus un Rekai alors même qu'on ne peut plus entrer spirituellement dans le monde des invocations ?

-Eh bien...très simplement tu vas utilisé les pouvoirs du Kyuubi qui sommeil en toi, il est suffisamment puissant pour passer outre la barrière qui nous retiens nous et pourras certainement te permettre, en plus d'invoquer ton Rekai, de protéger les personnes qui partirons avec toi durant votre voyage dans l'Antre.

-Donc ...Si je résume, vous pensez que je peux invoqué mon Rekai en utilisant les pouvoirs d'un esprit aussi puissant que vieux, qui habite dans ma tête et qui s'est amusé à tuer des centaines de personne ?

-Hm...Oui c'est ça

Naruto soupira et sentit le poids du désespoir lui tomber sur les épaules, cependant il l'ignora et se redressa fièrement en soufflant.

-Très bien vieux fou alors entraîné moi que je puisse aller botter le cul de celui qui fout le bordel dans l'Antre et qu'on puisse tous revenir joyeusement à notre petite vie.

Le sourire qu'il afficha ensuite surpris les deux autres mais ils ne rajoutèrent rien, il fut convenu que Naruto devrait retrouver Jiraya le lendemain à la première heure pour commencer son entraînement au maniement du feu et à l'invocation de son Rekai. Normalement ce genre de chose prenait plusieurs mois de préparation mais dans le cas présent ils n'avaient pas le choix que d'accélérer les choses.

Le blond sortit du bureau avec l'impression d'avoir avancer dans toute cette histoire, lentement mais surement il commençait à démêler certain nœud et bientôt il comprendrait de quoi il retourne. Ses pas le guidèrent machinalement jusqu'au toit, il entra et s'avança jusqu'au bord levant le nez vers le ciel bleu azur qui le narguait ouvertement, une fois de plus.

Un sourire vague se forma sur ses lèvres, tout cela avait plus l'apparence d'une mauvaise blague, d'un mauvais rêve..il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que son monde était en train de s'effondrer sur lui-même, que tout ce qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent était en danger et risquait de disparaître. Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'une présence ce fit dans son dos et que deux bras l'enlacèrent avec tendresse, une tête venant se poser au creux de son épaule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Naruto ?

Le blonde tourna à moitié la tête vers lui pour apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noir et l'éclat d'une peau blanche, il se détendit légèrement et se laissa aller contre lui.

-Sasuke...Je..Vais devoir partir dans l'Antre, pour régler le problème qui à été créer pendant que je n'étais pas là. Il semble que les pouvoirs du Kyuubi puisse me le permettre.

-Tu vas y aller seul ?

-Non bien sûr que non...D'après les vieux je dois emmener avec moi ceux qui ont pus garder leur invocation avec eux avant que tout contact soit bloqué, ainsi nous ne serons pas sans défense.

Il sentit le brun s'agiter légèrement contre lui et fronça les sourcils s'extirpant lentement de son étreinte il fut surpris d'apercevoir sur l'épaule du dit brun un oiseau sombre au reflet jaune et dont le regard aussi vif que l'éclair le fixait calmement.

-Ça tombe bien alors je venais tout juste de réussir à rappeler mon oiseau. Je refuse de te laisser partir avec d'autre..je mourrais d'inquiétude.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, le regardant avec une telle intensité que Naruto se dit qu'il voulait y croire...Que peut-être Sasuke disais vrai, qu'il allait vraiment être inquiet pour lui. Puis la voix grondant du renard celui-ci semblait se rire de ses pensés, le blond ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas se plonger un peu plus dans la dépression ignorant cet abrutit. Puis il lui vint une idée, peut-être que si Sasuke voyait le monde des esprits, touchait de si près la source même de leur pouvoirs et de leurs histoires, alors..peut-être qu'il comprendrais oui. Qu'il reviendrais à la raison et lui expliquerais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait comploter ce genre de chose et surtout..cette histoire avec le renard.

-Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée tu es un des meilleurs de notre promotion et surement que tu seras d'une grande utilité là-bas. Et puis..moi non plus je ne supporterais pas de te laisser seul ici.

Ils se sourirent un moment puis se séparèrent avec une certaine tranquillité empreinte de calme, une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner en cours, ils avaient tous deux assez accumulé d'absence comme ça même si elle n'était pas forcément voulu.

Le soir même alors que Naruto se changeait pour enfiler son pyjama, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se fermé, sur ses garde, il tourna la tête vers celle-ci mais ne vit rien. C'était pour le moins étrange..il était pourtant sûr...puis secouant la tête il se dit que son trop plein de stresse était mauvais pour sa santé.

De nouveau un sentiment de malaise l'envahit et un frisson lui remonta le long du dos. Il fouilla sa chambre du regard et plissa les yeux en croyant apercevoir le reflet de quelque chose...Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière autour de lui si ce n'était le très faible éclat de la lune.

Envahit par une angoissante grandissante il tenta de se contrôler malgré la peur qui grimpait dans son esprit malgré lui. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi effrayé, comme une bête traquée qui était coincée contre un arbre son prédateur devant lui.

Soudain surgissant des ténèbres apparut un homme qui lui sembla familier, il était assis dans l'air, les jambes élégamment croisée, son pantalon noir allant de paire avec son ensemble trois pièces noirs. Sa cravate noué avec grâce reposait sur son torse alors qu'il jouait tranquillement avec un bouton de sa manchette.

Il avait ses cheveux légèrement long blond et noir qui folâtrait paisiblement autour de son visage comme s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer. Ses yeux vairons brillait doucement dans la faible lueur de la nuit, l'un étant bleu et l'autre d'une couleur or totalement déstabilisante. Il continuait de frissonner légèrement de peur il se sentit rassurer en voyant se visage qu'il connaissait.

-Alors comme ça on essaie de faire le héro petit naruto ?

-Shikyo...je ne vais pas dire que je suis heureux de te voir j'aimerais écourter mes rencontres avec toi.

-Certes c'est normal après tout. Mais j'ai entendu dire que les Esprits s'intéressait beaucoup à toi alors j'en suis venu à me demander pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde te tournait autour ainsi. Mais...enfin tu es un humain comme les autres à part que maintenant tu as une créations puissante en toi

La mort ricana et se glissa dans la pièce tournant autour du blond son regard semblant intéressé. Quelque chose semblait beaucoup l'amuser, cette situation était comme une distraction pour lui alors qu'il était si vieux et qu'il en avait tant vu.

-Hm..je vais te surveiller de plus près alors ! Et te mettre des batons dans les roues ça ne sera que plus amusant ! ..Bien entendu je t'aiderais aussi après tu as réussi à te débarrasser de la marque que j'avais laisser sur toi donc...tu t'éloigne de moi, c'est triste très triste

-Euh..je..je trouve pas vraiment que ça le soit...Mais vous n'avez que ça à faire tous ? Me prendre pour un bouffon ?

La mort éclata de rire et glissa encore autour de lui, glissant ses mains sur le corps de Naruto s'arrêtant derrière lui et croisant les mains sur son ventre.

-Allons allons ne t'énerve pas ainsi petit homme...En échange de la distraction que tu m'offrira en vivant..hm..je vais t'offrir la possibilités soit d'avoir des nouveaux pouvoirs..soit hm..Je peux te donner des informations sur ce que je sais...Ce que j'ai vu sur ton petit copain qu'en dit tu ?

-Je pense que niveau nouveau super pouvoirs j'en est assez pour le restant de mon existence alors ça va aller..par contre quitte à me faire utiliser autant avoir des informations utile...expliquez moi ce que vous savez..Est-ce que Sasuke obéit à quelqu'un ? Ou bien..il agit par lui-même ?

Au fond de lui Naruto désirait plus que tout que l'homme lui dise que son amant agissait sous la contrainte, qu'on le forçait à faire ça, qu'il n'avait jamais pus dire non. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise que Sasuke..qu'il..était vraiment mauvais dans le fond parce que Naruto était persuader du contraire surtout après ce que lui avait affirmé Satoru.

Shikyo devant les cogitations du petit blond semblait vraiment s'en amusé, il avait cet air de torturer sur le visage qui le rendait irrésistible à torturer un peu plus. Mais soit il avait promis et il tenait ses engagements, le Seishi voulait savoir ce que son petit copain tramait ? Soit il le saurait.

-Eh bien..en réalité ton Sasuke n'agit pas par lui-même, il y a une entité bien plus puissante que lui, bien plus puissante que vous tous. Plus fort encore que le Kyuubi, il manipule cet Uchiwa par la violence de ses sentiments et des ténèbres habitant son coeur, les amplifient et le rendant totalement fou de vengeance. Malheureusement je ne suis pas sûr que ton copain s'en rendre compte et il se retrouve empêtré dans une situation qui le dépasse.

-Non il n'agit pas de son propre gré ? Il est manipuler par quelqu'un ? Qu'est ce qu'il le dépasse ?

-Doucement doucement, hm..Dans l'ordre, non il n'agit pas de son propre gré, oui il est manipulé par quelqu'un cependant ne va pas croire que cela fait de lui la pauvre petite victime innocente...Ses actions sont tout de même penser et réfléchit par sa seul conscience et même s'il est influencé par une présence extérieur il n'en reste pas moins totalement conscient de ses actions. Quand a ce qui le dépasse..cela vous dépasse tous humain..une guerre, une très grande guerre se prépare et risque la destruction de tous les Seishi ainsi que de certaine conséquence sur les humains.

Les tensions entre les Esprits sont puissante et ne pouvant s'affronter entre eux..ils envoient chacune leur émissaire, ceux qu'ils ont choisit pour intervenir dans cette bataille. Tu as malheureusement pour toi et heureusement pour moi, été choisit par Kaze, l'Esprit du vent, elle à mis en toi toute sa foi et sa protection. Tu as donc le poids des décisions de Kaze sur les épaules, à toi de trouver quels sont les autres qui ont été choisit pour représenté les Esprit même si je pense que votre seul ennemi sera celui de Yami.

Naruto avala difficilement la pillule, toutes ses choses allant et venant dans sa tête, se confondant et ne lui laissant pas le choix de savoir quoi pensé de tout ça. Il resta donc silencieux, immobile, attendant de savoir si son cerveau se mettrait en pause ou s'il accepterais de l'écouter. Le silence se prolongea et Naruto laissa échapper un profond soupire épuisé se laissant tomber sans aucune grâce sur son lit, se frottant les yeux.

-Je comprend plus rien là..je suis paumé...je veux bien admettre ces histoires de manipulation..de guerre..mais des représentants ? A quoi ça rime ?

-C'est parce qu'ils n'ont aucune droit de se battre les uns contre les autres, c'est absolument interdit par les propres règles. Sinon ils se mutilerait mutuellement et finirait par s'entretuer et se serait le chaos le plus totale. Rassure toi cependant cela n'auras pas grande importance sur ta mission. Les autres Esprits ne seront peut-être pas tous près à participer je pense surtout à Kaze, Yami, Hiro et peut-être Tsuchi mais je n'en suis pas certain. Enfin j'espère que mes réponse t'ont satisfait, je t'en apprendrais plus si tu continue à m'amuser !

-Quoi ? Attend ! Attend j'ai encore plein de question à te poser et puis..mais...non attend !

Le blond soupira quand dans un rire l'espèce de pseudo homme d'affaire disparut de sa chambre et le laissa donc totalement seul. Naruto poussa un long long soupire et attrapa son coussin se mettant à hurler dedans de toutes ses forces pour faire passer sa frustration et son trop plein d'information, il allait péter un plomb c'était pas possible autrement..en un mois il découvrait des choses dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence ! Sa vie tournait à une véritable histoire de mangas mais il était pas un de ces héros stupide et sans peur qui ne craignait rien ni personne ! Pas un de ces héros au grand coeur il n'était rien de tout ça..juste un pauvre jeune homme, blond ! Qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouvait embarqué dans la dernière des merdes ! Putain !

Une fois qu'il avait fait le point sur sa vie foiré il se redressa, finit d'enfiler son pyjama et alla se coucher, ne s'endormant pas tout de suite il commença d'abord par parler un peu avec les deux habitants de son esprit, se demandant un instant ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs temps..Ils jouaient aux cartes ? Secouant la tête il termina rapidement la conversation et se força au sommeil, s'endormant lentement mais surement.

De son côté Sasuke avait rejoins la forêt encore une fois, rien ne l'empêchait d'invoquer son Rekai ou sa bestiole de foudre après tout il était à l'origine de cette coupure, cependant il n'avait réussi à ouvrir qu'un seul portail pour le moment et les Yokai ne passaient pas en assez grand nombre pour pouvoirs vraiment envahir les Seishi, cette expédition dans l'Antre lui permettrais alors d'en ouvrir plus, encore et toujours plus et ainsi se permettre le luxe de voir le monde être détruit avec un plaisir sans fin, enfin pouvoirs obtenir sa vengeance qu'il espérait depuis tellement de temps. Enfin..enfin ils allaient payer pour la mort de ses parents..tous !

A suivre !

_**Délire de fin de l'auteur:**_

_**VOILAA je sais il est tard lorsque je vais publier ceci, encore une fois je m'excuse profondément pour les fautes qui sont je suppose très présente je n'ai pas pus faire passer mon texte sous ma beta je le ferais dés que possible et je re-publierais je ne voulais pas vous laisser tout seul sans mon amour inconditionnel pour vouuus ! XD Bref mes petits problème ce sont arrangé je suppose.. Donc maintenant je passe à une publication toutes les deux semaines sinon c'est pas tenable..Déjà que là je suis juste. Enfin bref j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne semaine et..**_

_**n'oubliez pas les reviewwwwws ! **_

_**Bisous**_

_**A tchao bon dimanche !**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Recherche

Chapitre 10 : Recherche.

Un heure...Une heure qu'il traînait dans cette fichu bibliothèque et qu'il ne trouvait...ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Rageur il donna un coup de pied dans une des lourdes armatures de bois qui supportaient tous ces fichus livres sans intérêt. Il avait pourtant fouillé tous les livres parlant de Seishis et d'humains mais rien... rien ne lui laissait entendre que l'on pouvait passer de l'un à l'autre en toute impunité. Naruto laissa échapper un long long soupir las et alla s'effondrer sur une chaise. Ca ne rimait à rien, comment Sasuke avait-il pu être humain et du jour au lendemain devenir un Seishi ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel du tout. Il entendit un grognement dans sa tête et grimaça lorsque la voix caverneuse du Kyuubi raisonna.

-Bah tu sais gamin dans le monde des Seishi y'a beaucoup trucs qu'on peut faire et que la plupart des gens ignorent totalement. Je te conseillerais d'aller fouiller dans les livres des archives au sous-sol c'est là que tu trouveras quelque chose, ici on ne laisse à votre disposition que les livres qui vous sont autorisés, sont pas con non plus.

-Kyuubi ton langage !

-Mais Satoru..c'est qu'en temps normal ils sont totalement stupide les humains !

-Rappel-moi ce que je suis ?

-Non mais toi c'est pas pareil, tu es capable d'aller dans le monde des esprits t'es forcément mieux

-...crétin..

-Hey ! Je te permet pas de me traiter de crétin je ..

Naruto ignora le reste de leur discussion, ils passaient leur temps à se bouffer le nez quand ils ne roucoulaient pas sur leur jours heureux d'avant la guerre. Parfois le pauvre blond se retrouvait avec des migraines effroyables et se voyait obligé de se shooter aux médicaments pour ne pas tourner de l'oeil. Kyuubi l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était son corps qui devait s'habituer aux nouvelles forces qui l'habitaient et que toute cette puissance dans un seul corps provoquait forcément des problèmes.

Cela n'avait absolument pas rassuré Naruto mais au moins maintenant il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait et ça calmait un peu son anxiété. Cogitant il se mit à marcher en direction des sous-sols, personne ne l'en empêcherait puisqu'ils étaient tous trop occupés et que la directrice lui avait laissé carte blanche. Il jeta un regard aux élèves présent dans la salle, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à venir ici pour essayer de trouver une solution au problème avec l'Antre, mais Naruto savait que la réponse était ailleurs.

Il avança dans les couloirs et il lui revint alors en mémoire le premier entraînement qu'il avait eu la veille avec son professeur pervers, Jiraya. Cet homme avait beau être un obsédé des femmes et des ''belles courbes'' il n'en restait pas moins un professeur intransigeant et très exigeant avec ses élèves. Naruto en avait encore des courbatures, mais il avait pu approcher des près l'étendu du pouvoir qui résidait dans le Kyuubi. Enfin... au moins une partie.

_La veille._

_-Bon Naruto concentre toi et apprends à ressentir le pouvoirs du Kyuubi, sa puissance est presque sans limite et il peut te fournir des doses d'énergie que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Surtout ne te braque pas contre lui vous devez ne former qu'un. _

_-Plus simple à dire qu'à faire..._

_Cependant Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra selon l'exercice que lui avait enseigner le vieil homme. Il devait mêler sa propre force du vent à celle du feu et s'il n'y arrivait, devait au moins essayer de fermer son pouvoir de vent pour attirer à lui celui du feu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser cette histoire comme un robinet que l'ont tourne, il fermait le vent d'un côté et allait ouvrir le robinet du feu. Malheureusement ce n'était pas aussi simple. En effet se priver de sa propre force pour prendre celle d'un autre était un exercice des plus... compliqué, à vrai dire il était presque impossible à réaliser sans un très long entraînement qui reposait sur la maîtrise de soit et une entente parfaite avec l'entité dont l'on voulait extraire le pouvoir ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas pour les deux conditions. _

_Naruto se força à la concentration quand l'ermite pervers, comme il appelait Jiraya, lui frappa l'arrière du crâne et grommelant qu'il n'était pas concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Soufflant il retourna dans son fort intérieur et se retrouve face au Kyubi, il venait d'ailleurs de remarquer que celui-ci portait un lourd collier autour du cou avec une chaîne qui le reliait directement au mur autour d'eux. Naruto s'approcha de l'animal et posa sa main sur son pelage en soupirant. _

_-On va jamais y arriver Kyubi... on s'entend absolument pas et je n'ai pas de maîtrise de moi parfaite... C'est trop court comme laps de temps pour réussir ça._

_-Je te le fais pas dire gamin..._

_Le blond soupira et se laissa tomber assis au sol, appuyant son dos contre le pelage chaud et orangé du renard, ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, d'une certain façon il retrouvait un peu Satoru dans les actions du blond et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier un peu plus qu'il ne devrait. L'uchiwa décida de se manifester à ce moment là, sortant d'un coin sombre de la pièce._

_-Vous êtes vraiment des incapables tous les deux...On vous demande pas une symbiose parfaite dés la première leçon, Jiraya n'est pas stupide il sait parfaitement qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps pour que vous vous fassiez l'un à l'autre. Cependant ce qu'il vous faut c'est une entente élémentaire. Vos deux éléments de sont pas liés naturellement comme le sont les ténèbres et le vent ou bien l'eau et le feu. Mais le vent à des ascendants très forts sur le feu après tout sans air pas de feu. _

_Naruto et le renard se regardèrent perplexe ne comprenant pas où Satoru voulait en venir après tout certes ils avaient quelques liens entre leurs éléments mais ne se complétaient pas et ça rajoutait du pain sur la planche. Satoru soupira devant leur airs d'incompréhension et s'approcha d'eux. Il prit la main de Naruto et la posa sur le front du renard qui accepta de baisser la tête. _

_-Ressentez-vous l'un l'autre...Vous devez agir comme une seule et même entité alors ressentez et prenez conscience de la présence de l'autre puis fondez-vous l'un dans l'autre... Vous devez vous comprendre pour vous entraider mais commencez par sentir votre présence mutuelle._

_Naruto mit de côté l'idée que Satoru en savait beaucoup sur les pouvoirs des Seishi alors que malgré sa capacité à passer d'un monde à l'autre il restait un humain sans pouvoir. Secouant un peu la tête il se concentra sur le Kyuubi, fermant ses yeux et essayant comme demandé de ressentir la présence du renard... Oui bon il savait qu'il était là, quoi... ça changeait quoi ? Soudain il glapit en sentant une source de chaleur intense lui parcourir le bras provoquant des petits picotements le long de sa peau qui le démangeaient furieusement. Pinçant les lèvres il essaya de comprendre d'où venait cette sensation, lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était l'essence du Kyuubi lui-même qui se mêlait légèrement à la sienne par l'endroit où ils étaient en contact, ainsi le renard avait mieux compris les explications du brun que lui et avait pris ''conscience'' de sa présence spirituellement parlant. _

_Ce fut le déclic pour Naruto, il ne devait pas le sentir physiquement mais il devait ressentir son âme, sa force, sa présence spirituelle en lui. Soufflant profondément Naruto se concentra alors sur le renard mais n'arriva à rien pour autant, tout cette histoire c'était trop abstrait pour lui il avait besoin de quelque chose de concret mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur la sienne, une tête venant se caler dans son cou alors que la voix tendre de Satoru résonna à son oreille. _

_-Ne vois pas cela comme un corps Naruto... oublie la notion-même d'avoir un corps, ici tu n'en n'as pas ou seulement parce que ton âme est habituée à avoir cette forme. Dans ce lieu tu es une âme, une source de pouvoirs et de chaleur. Vois ça comme... hm... une petite boule bleu brillante pour toi et rouge pour Kyuubi et imagine-toi qu'elles veullent entrer en contact. Si tu mélanges le rouge et le bleu tu obtiens un violet tu es d'accord ? Alors visualise ce violet comme la fusion de vos deux esprits, un peu comme si tu mélangeais deux peintures tu comprends ? _

_Le blond hocha la tête, il comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'il devait faire et parvenait à se le visualiser. Concentrant son esprit sur cette peinture rouge qu'était l'âme du Kyuubi il se laissa doucement couler en elle, fusionner avec elle, cherchant activement cette couleur violette rassurante. Petit à petit il l'approcha, la toucha, la compléta et sentit ce violet en question surgir entre eux. Entre-ouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte que le Kyuubi semblait sentir cette fusion entre eux puisqu'il fixait intensément le blond, semblant ne pas le voir. Extérieurement Naruto ne su pas qu'il était en train de se couvrir d'une couleur orange chaleureuse, l'entourant comme un manteau protecteur, il ne sentait que cette sensation étrange de picotement dans tout son corps comme la preuve de leur harmonie. _

_Cela lui semblait presque être un chant, une musique douce qui résonnait à son oreille le guidant dans ses actions avec la tranquillité d'une symphonie. Puis soudain tout s'arrêta et Naruto s'éffondra devant le Kyuubi, haletant, tremblant de toute son âme, se sentant entièrement vidé de toute énergie. Il leva légèrement les yeux vers le renard et celui-ci sembla légèrement plus fatigué qu'avant bien que ce fut encore moindre comparé à Naruto, différence de puissance oblige. _

_Revenant à son corps réel, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec l'ermite pervers qui le regardait, fasciné._

_-Deux heures pour y arriver mais au moins tu as réussi !_

_-Deux heures ? Comment ça deux heures ?_

_-Eh bien ça fait deux heures que tu es immobile avec les yeux fermés, j'ai même cru que tu avais fini par t'endormir du moins jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à briller rouge et bleu, puis entièrement rouge. Regarde essaie de sentir ta propre force tu vas normalement trouver quelque chose d'interessant. _

_Naruto fronça les sourcils et se concentra quelques instants sur son pouvoir et faillit glapir de surprise en sentant une force nouvelle l'envahir et le parcourir, un peu comme un brèche dans un barrage laisserait passer des courants d'eau sans pour autant laisser passer l'intégralité. Il se surprit à se sentir nauséeux et à avoir un mal de crâne capable d'assommer un ours. _

_Jiraya lui expliqua que c'était son harmonisation avec Kyubi qui avait laissé place à un endroit de fusion entre eux permettant au pouvoir du renard de se mêler au sien, cependant comme ils commençaient à peine ce n'était qu'une infime partie de la force de la créature qui venait à son corps. Comme pour le barrage le reste de la masse d'eau imposante était toujours retenue malgré cette brèche qui en permettait une légère évacuation. Pour les maux de tête là encore le vieil homme le rassura en lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait que son corps s'habitue à cette nouvelle source de pouvoirs qu'il ne connaissait pas. _

Présent

Naruto arriva enfin en bas des longs escaliers menant au sous-sol, ici il pourrait surement trouver de quoi se documenter. En effet depuis hier ces maux de tête ne faisaient qu'empirer et il avait vraiment peur que ce ne soit pas normal malgré le fait qu'on le rassure sans cesse. Il n'avait pas encore tenté d'user du pouvoir du renard qu'il avait commencé à acquérir et au fond, ne le voulait pas vraiment pour le moment, ce qu'il avait sentit dans l'âme du renard lui faisait assez peur à vrai dire...il y avait là une force incommensurable qui était beaucoup trop forte pour son pauvre petit corps d'humain. Il soupira une fois de plus et l'impression persistante qu'il passait son temps à ça ces derniers jours lui sauta au visage.

Il continua à avancer et arriva devant une porte noire entièrement faite dans du bois et qui avait été gravée de telle sorte que les deux serpents qui s'enroulaient dessus semblaient vivant, se battant dans les pauvres reflets de lumière qui venaient du haut des escaliers. Naruto déglutit et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement digne des meilleurs film d'horreur. Le blond avança dans la pièce et trouva à taton l'interrupteur, appuyant dessus. La salle s'éclaira faiblement, les lampes vieilles et usées semblèrent avoir du mal à s'allumer. Elles clignotèrent pendant quelques instants avant de se stabiliser avec le sifflement habituel qu'on les vieilles chose en fonctionnant.

L'ambiance figée et le silence morbide qui régnait dans cette pièce glaça le sang du blond qui se promit d'accélérer ses recherches pour ne pas y rester trop longtemps. Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage il se mit à arpenter les larges couloirs que formaient les étagères et les bibliothèques aligées aux millimètres près. Toute la pièce sentait la poussière et la moisissure mais cela ne découragea pas le petit blond qui avançait prudemment. Même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement lire il fallait avouer qu'il aimait l'odeur des vieux livres et le son des pages que l'on tourne, c'était une des rares choses que peu de personne, voir quasiment aucune savait sur lui.

Ses doigts se mirent à glisser le long de la couverture des vieux livres abîmé par le temps, il sembla à Naruto que personne ne les avait ouvert depuis des siècles. Il se dirigea à l'aveuglette cherchant sur la reliure des livres un nom qui pourrait attirer son attention, un nom qui lui donnerait une indication sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il trouva certain titre profondément flippant, comme par exemple ''La danse Macabre'' D'Albert McFoy, il y avait sur la couverture des corps totalement disproportionnés qui semblait s'adonner à ce qui devait être une danse mais ressemblait plutôt à une orgie entre sexe et sang. Naruto frémit et reposa sagement le livre ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus.

Lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans la bibliothèque souterraine au point de perdre de vue la porte d'entrée il se dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se perdre parce que personne ne saurait jamais qu'il était descendu ici. Lorsqu'il atteint des étagères encore plus vieilles et abandonnées que les autres il s'arrêta et se mit à lire les tranches des livres, la tête stupidement penchée sur le côté pour comprendre les titres parfois compliqués. Certains lui était incompréhensibles parce qu'écrit dans une langue ancienne qui ne lui disait rien, peut-être était-ce du grec ancien ou quelque chose comme ça. D'autres titres était plus visible mais lui filaient une tel chaire de poule qui préféra de loin les ignorer.

''Le coeur sanglant'' D'Adrew Miligan arrêta son regard, il se demanda ce que pouvait être le coeur en question et surtout, pourquoi donc la couverture ne représentait qu'une page noir avec deux yeux brillant, luisant de tel sorte qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux d'une bête sauvage. Décidant qu'au fond cela n'avait pas d'importance, le jeune homme rangea le livre et continua son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau titre l'interpelle. Il s'arrêta, la tête à nouveau penchée et se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le livre qui lui faisait de l'oeil. Le titre semblait cousu sur la couverture avec du file doré et l'image représentait une sorte d'autel pour sacrifice couvert de sang. Naruto hésita une seconde puis revint sur le titre de l'oeuvre ''Les bas-fond de notre monde'' quelque chose lui disait que ce titre voulait dire beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Attrapant l'ouvrage précautionneusement il s'installa sur une table aussi décrépit et poussiéreuse que le reste, ayant peur un instant que la lourde chaise ne cède sous son poids. Il n'en fut rien et il ouvrit donc son bouquin commençant sa lecture d'un œil sceptique. Il parcouru la table des matières et tourna les vieilles pages usées jusqu'au chapitre qui l'intéressait. Celui-ci s'intitulait, ''Force obscure déréglant la nature'' Pour lui c'était le St Graal.

Il se mit à parcourir le chapitre avec une motivation renouvelée cherchant activement des indications sur ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans l'école en ce moment mais principalement sur ce qui avait transformé Sasuke. Le silence de la salle devint entre-coupé de la respiration lente de Naruto, suivi de page que l'ont tournait avec délicatesse. Le blond se frotta les yeux puis reprit sa lecture s'intéressant à un passage du livre qui lui semblait prometteur.

_Les humains. Ce sont des êtres d'une faiblesse sans fin mais qui possèdent une vision des choses que nous les Créateurs, n'avons pas. Ils voient le monde avec leurs yeux de fragiles mortels quand nous vivons plusieurs dizaines d'années de plus qu'eux. Cependant il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils ne sont que de simples humains sans grand intérêt. Il y a quelques années, un jeune chercheur de ma connaissance est tombé amoureux d'une humaine, ignominie de mon point de vue. C'était le paradis de son côté. Il passa plusieurs années à vivre avec elle sans jamais lui avouer qu'il n'était pas ''humain'' au sens propre du terme. De peur de la perdre évidemment. C'est ainsi que durant plusieurs années il rechercha, en me mettant dans le secret, un moyen de perdre ses pouvoirs, de se rendre humain. J'avais beau lui dire que c'était pur folie, que personne ne le laisserait vivre comme un humain en ayant été Créateurs et qu'encore fallait-il que cela soit possible. _

_Un jour lors de nos recherches je laissais échapper, poussé à bout par des essaies jamais concluant, qu'il serait bien plus simple de la rendre Créatrice plutôt que de vouloir devenir humain. Mon ami me regarda alors, comme si j'avais trouvé la solution qui était la clef de tout, comme si je lui avais apporté à manger et à boire après des jours sans rien. Il se lança à corps perdu dans cette nouvelle optique sans aboutir à rien et en vint à se plonger dans... la création des ténèbres. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur sa folie, il voulait à tout prix faire devenir sa femme une Créatrice et ainsi vivre heureux avec elle sans risque de la perdre en vieillissant plus lentement. Hélas, les pouvoirs des ténèbres ne sont jamais bon quelque soit leur utilité. _

_Il s'avéra qu'il découvrit un moyen de transformer celle qu'il aimait. Il pria alors Ténébris, l'enfant, la création du Grand Yami. Cette dernière apparu à mon ami et lui offrit la promesse de transformer sa bien-aimée. Cependant cette transformation était dangereuse et surtout, elle n'était pas gratuite. Tout d'abord il lui fallait réunir plusieurs essence au même endroit, qu'elle soit humaine ou non. _

_Ensuite... au terme de leur contrat il resterait 10 ans à celui qui serait transformé avant de mourir et de devenir l'esclave des ténèbres. Mon tendre ami ne réalisa pas l'ampleur de ces conséquences et accepta sans détour. Il réunit des hommes et des femmes qu'il tua de ses propres mains le même soir, déversant l'essence de leur vie autour de celle qu'il aimait et qu'il avait drogué pour ne pas qu'elle prenne peur. Ensuite il fit appel à Ténébris qui transforma sa femme en Créatrice affiliée au ténèbres. Elle s'éveilla, mais ne fut jamais la même, son esprit était désormais manipulé, influencé comme une marionnette par les bons vouloirs de l'Esprit des ténèbres. _

_Son amant fut totalement désorienté et détruit par le changement de sa dulcinée mais aveugler par son amour il refusa de voir qui elle était devenue. Au bout de 5 ans de vie commune tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux, et mon ami me sembla plus épanoui que jamais. Je conservais tout de même quelques doutes à l'égare de cette femme. Un soir... mon tendre ami disparu, sa femme elle au contraire resta bien vivante. _

_Elle commença à se lier à des familles importante à l'époque, notamment à la puissante famille Uzumaki, elle entra dans le cercle d'ami proche direct de leur chef, Tatsumi Uzumaki. Toujours manipulée qu'elle était, elle commença à créer, inventer des tensions avec un clan d'humain d'égal puissance social que celui des Uzumaki jusqu'à... provoquer la guerre et la disparition du clan Uzumaki. _

_Tout ce que je sais ensuite n'est le résultat que de suppositions quant à ce que je savais déjà. Cette femme, au terme des dix ans qu'on lui avait donné, mouru dans un accident tragique un soir d'automne. Cette nuit là son âme fut récupérée et ne plongea pas dans l'Antre comme elle aurait du le faire, elle fut enchaînée et transformée en un esclave des ténèbres sans aucune volonté qui servit alors Yami. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de mettre cette histoire sur papier non pas pour plaindre mon ami décédé. Mais pour mettre en garde les jeunes gens... Yami le Grand et Ténébris sont tout deux mauvais et rien n'arrive jamais de bon lorsque l'ont fait appel à leur pouvoirs pour quelque service que ce soit. _

Naruto releva son nez du livre, son esprit chauffant à toute allure... Il lui semblait que l'amère vérité commençait à se découvrir sous ses yeux et une profonde envie de vomir lui remontait dans la bouche. Sasuke avait passé un contrat avec Ténébris ? Il avait tué des gens pour user de leur force et se transformer... non... non c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça... simplement parce que Sasuke aussi mauvais qu'il soit n'était pas du genre à se salir les mains directement, Naruto en était persuadé. Une minute... Kyubi ne lui avait-il pas dit que le clan Uchiwa avait été décimé ? Mais Sasuke était encore là. Le blond frissonna d'horreur à cette pensée... non... il n'aurait quand même pas... pas tué sa propre famille ? Affolé il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter, son corps se couvrant d'une fine pellicule de sueur... Non... pas Sasuke il ne pouvait pas..

-Le génocide a eu lieu il y a près de 10 ans...Sasuke n'en n'avait que 8 il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Naruto sursauta, il crut qu'il allait se cogner contre le plafond tant il fit un bond en l'air. C'était Satoru qui venait de lui murmurer cela dans sa tête en sentant sa peur et son angoisse grandissante. Maintenant qu'il savait cela, il se força au calme pour essayer de rester logique. Sasuke avait 8 ans quand son clan avait été décimé il n'avait donc pas pu le faire lui-même...mais alors qui ? Qui avait tuer sa famille et ses proches..? Naruto se sentit totalement perdu... d'accord il avait à peu près compris ce qui se fourrait sous cette histoire, Sasuke était manipulé et ... et... ça faisait presque 10 ans... ce n'était... la date limite avant la mort et la mise en esclavagisme du transformé ?..Le blond plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec ça ? Il ne pourrait rien faire contre des Créations d'Esprit... juste regarder celui qu'il aimait... mourir. Ou bien être tué par sa main comme l'avait surement été l'homme dans l'histoire par sa femme. Il prit la couverture du livre et fit un mouvement pour le refermer quand un mot attira son attention.

Revenant à la bonne page il se mit à lire ce qui était écrit et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire, ainsi... il lui resterait cette solution si jamais le reste ne fonctionnait pas..mais avant il fallait qu'il fasse revenir Sasuke à la raison, qu'il l'empêche d'être manipulé par cet espèce de ... qu'était Ténébris. Il trouvera un moyen quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

A suivre.

_**Délire de fin de l'auteur. **_

_**Voilààà ! Chapitre 10 bouclé _ bon je pense que c'est pas top top..mais moi j'aime bien On découvre un peu plus de chose sur cette histoire qui dépasse tout le monde et Naruto commence à apercevoir l'étendu du problème! Mais quelle est donc cette solution qu'il a trouver dans le bouquin ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'auteur sadique n'en parle pas ? Eh bien parce que c'est la dessus que repose toute la fin pardi ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire. Je vous retrouve donc dans deux semaines avec le chapitre 11 (Déjà OO) : Expédition.**_

_**Une petite reviews ? A tchao bon dimanche !**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Orgueil

_Désolée pour ce retard..quelques difficultés, un manque d'inspiration méchant et tenace et surtout une période d'examen tout cela additionné fait que j'ai pas eu le temps ni la motivation d'écrire la suite, enfin finalement la voici, n'oubliez pas la petite reviews qui fait plaisir. Sinon je pense que les prochains chapitre seront postés de façon un peu anarchique ^^ quand je pourrais je le posterais en faite. Bonne lecture mes louloups._

Chapitre 11 : Orgueil.

«Quand l'orgueil chevauche devant, honte et dommage suivent de près. »

Neji n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui se faisait beaucoup remarqué, silencieux et souvent au fond de la classe, observant les autres membres de sa classe sans grand intérêt pour personne. Il était un élève brillant, certain pensait de lui qu'il était un génie ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, cependant il préférait se garder de confirmer ou non leur dire. Il se sentait vraiment supérieur à tous les autres élève de cette académie, il était un peu comme le plus populaire, le plus beau et ainsi de suite..enfin ça c'était jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce petit merdeux d'Uchiwa...Il était arrivé la bouche en cœur et avait ravie toutes ses fans et tout son prestige. Sans même s'en rendre compte, monsieur jouant les insensibles, les grands écorchés de la vie ténébreux et récoltait toutes les minettes ainsi que l'admiration d'un grand nombres de mecs. Neji avait serré les dents, il ne se laisserait pas détrôner par ce pseudo aristocrate qui se pensait trop supérieur pour prendre garde à sa réputation. Le bouquet avait surement été lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence de la relation entre Sasuke et l'autre crétin blond. Ils sortaient ensemble ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ils allaient se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? Neji ne comptait pas rester silencieux à ne rien faire cette fois. Malheureusement il n'avait pour le moment aucune arme de son côté et les autres élèves s'étaient plus ou moins lassé de lui pour leur nouvelle idole, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Plus le temps passait et plus la rancune infondé de Neji montait en flèche, l'attention se portait de plus en plus sur le petit couple, un idiot et un génie alors que lui était totalement oublié, ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose sur Sasuke, quelque chose de bien sombre et bien crade pour briser son image d'émo-trop-ténébreux-pour-toi-olala-comment-la-vie-c'est-de-la-merde et enfin pouvoir l'écraser totalement. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, il fallait donc trouver en tout premier lieu ce que tout méchant despotique avait, des laquais. Cela ne fut pas bien compliqué, ils étaient encore nombreux à désirer lui ciré les bottes pour obtenir des avantages auprès de sa famille. Il avait alors commencer à faire suivre Sasuke pour trouver quelque chose sur son compte et prouver à tous qu'il était la dernière des enflures vraiment dégueulasse. Mais, coup du sort ou non, ses sous-fifre passaient leur temps à perdre le brun alors qu'il sortait la nuit, parce que oui, l'Uchiwa sortait chaque nuit pour aller Esprit seul sait où.

A chaque nouveau rapport de ses inutiles employés -non rémunérés- sa frustration augmentait, comment allait-il pouvoirs coincer ce putain d'affilié à la foudre s'il n'arrivait même pas à le faire suivre. Lors d'une période où tout le monde était calmé il avait observé le comportement de Naruto et celui-ci semblait profondément déprimé, il en conclut qu'il avait une dispute avec son cher et tendre ou quelque chose du même goût, il ne pensait alors se tromper à un point inimaginable. Il avait décidé d'aborder Naruto sur un terrain totalement neutre soit, la cours de l'école. Il l'avait aperçu par une fenêtre en train de regarder la forêt noire comme s'il espérait qu'elle lui donne des réponses à ses questions. Il descendit lentement les marches il n'avait pas besoin de se presser après tout sinon il se serait cramer tout seul. Arrivant dans la cours il rejoignit le petit blond perdu dans ses pensées, et souriant gentiment posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Hey Naru..Ça va pas ?

Le dit Naru se tourna vers lui et esquissa un faible sourire avant de hausser les épaules semblant fatigué.

-Ça va..Je suis juste un peu épuisé mais bon à part ça je vais bien

-Oui je comprend..Avec tout ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ça ne doit pas être facile

-...Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison je pense que tu t'aimerais d'être aussi devin.

Le brun fronça les sourcils à cette réponse dite sur un ton déprimé et las, ainsi Naruto avait bien des problèmes mais ils semblaient d'une autre importance comparée à celle de s'être simplement disputer avec son copain.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Naru je t'ai connu plus combatif.

-Rien..je suis juste lassé de tout ce qui arrive en ce moment j'ai l'impression que plus je cherche et plus ce que je trouve est horrible..est...dérangeant et devrait selon moi ne pas exister tu comprend ?

Non il ne comprenait pas, de quoi voulait parler de le blond ? Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait qui le rendait aussi mal. Décidant de jouer les gentils Saint, Neji sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux blond, blond qui grimaça en protestant.

-Hey ! arrête !

-Allons Naru...remet toi, je ne sais pas trop ce qui t'arrive ni même ce que tu cherche ou je ne sais quoi mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a toujours une solution, faut pas déprimer pour ça c'est pas ton genre toi tu vas de l'avant et tu fonce dans le tas, sans réfléchir d'ailleurs ce qui fait que souvent que ton action est stupide et inutile mais au moins tu avance et tu te laisse pas marcher dessus non ? Alors commence pas maintenant, qu'importe ce qui se passe tu auras toujours des gens sur qui compter moi le premier et puis tu as tes invocations qui peuvent t'aider aussi non ?

Le blond eu un rougissement que les mots stupide et inutile ne tarirent pas, il avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à déprimer ainsi, il devait relever la tête et aller de l'avant sans se laisser abattre par ses histoire d'esprit qui devait s'arranger avec les esprits et pas sur son cul. Il sourit à Neji et lui donna une accolade qui surpris un peu le brun, avant de lui adresser un large sourire dont lui seul avait le secret qui laissa Neji un peu tout chose il devait l'avouer.

-Merci Neji ! T'es vraiment sympa comme mec tu as raison j'vais pas me laisser déprimer pour rien je suis pas comme ça. Aller j'y vais et merci encore!

Le brun le laissa partir et ne réalisa que trop tard que finalement il n'avait pas eu de réponse à ses questions ou alors très peu de réponses et pas suffisamment satisfaisante pour comprendre ce qui se tramait dans cette école...merde !

Et puis soudain il avait eu cette coupure totale avec l'antre, Neji faisais partie des rares qui avait garder leur créatures avec lui de ce fait il était une des personnes qu'on réquisitionna pour trancher les vagues de Yokai qui débarquait en nombre affolant de portail qu'on ne trouvait pas.

Un soir alors qu'il rentrait à l'académie après plusieurs heures de combat difficile et épuisante il monta sur le toit et s'assit tranquillement au bord. En tant qu'affilier au vent il ne craignait pas vraiment de mauvaise chute. Cependant alors qu'il regardait la lune dans un silence presque religieux, il aperçu au loin la présente d'une silhouette lointaine qui semblait se diriger vers la forêt.

Neji plissa ses yeux blanc et supposa alors qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke..Après tout ce serait le meilleurs moment pour prouver qu'il était impliquer dans cette histoire et récolter tous les honneurs en plus de la popularité. Sautant souplement il se laissa tomber le long de la façade sans savoir qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu. Les vent tournèrent autour de lui et il atterrit souplement au sol sans le moindre mal.

Il se mit alors en marche vers la source de vie qu'il avait croisé plus tôt. Trottinant légèrement il arriva à l'orée de la forêt lugubre mais ne s'attarda pas sur la déco avant d'entrer. Les arbres étaient tellement haut et dense qu'il était impossible de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans risquer de se casser la gueule sur une racine et de se péter les dents.

Neji devait progresser le plus prudemment possible marchant petit pas par petit pas pour ne pas tomber ce qui n'était absolument pas pratique. Finalement il atteint une sorte de clairière où les ténèbres régnait encore plus qu'ailleurs. Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos, il était dans une sacré merde..

Tous ces instinct lui hurlait de faire demi tour, fierté ou non c'est sa vie qu'il risquait ici. Mais Neji était têtu..très têtu. Et quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'apprendre. Un craquement de branche derrière lui le fit se raidir et dans la seconde qui suivit il se retrouva projeter au sol douloureusement, quelque chose de lourd et de chaud faisant pression dans son dos. La panique commença à monter dans le corps du brun qui ne voyait déjà pas grand chose avant mais là c'était le néant absolu.

Il sentit que la chose autour de lui commençais lentement à bouger comme si elle le traînait sur le sol. Surpris il ne pouvait rien faire mais essaya tout de même de se retourner. Ok il pouvait. Il essaya ensuite de toucher cette chose étrange autour de lui et tombe directement sur une matière à la douce et râpeuse, comme des dizaine de minuscule cailloux à la fois lissé et abrupte. Cette impression lui rappela vaguement quelque chose mais il fut incapable de discerné quoi. Il lui sembla qu'un temps infini s'écoula avant qu'enfin sa prison ne le libère.

Il se redressa comme il put et observa autour de lui pour savoir qui l'avait ainsi capturer sans la moindre pitié. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une ombre. La personne semblait sortie de nul part. Dans l'obscurité ambiante ses cheveux rouge était clairement visible, l'entourant d'un léger halo de sang inquiétant et effrayant. Neji ne se démonta pas pour autant et fixa l'inconnu avec méfiance et colère, pour qui se type se prenait t-il ?

Alors que le brun allait lui dire sa façon de penser, un grognement se fit entendre près d'eux. Ce grognement provoqua de très très long frisson dans le dos de Neji qui s'immobilisa. Il se sentait comme un lapin pris au piège dans son terrier. L'autre garçon sembla à peine réagir au grognement car il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche apparemment, Neji ne pouvait pas bien voir à cause des ténèbres environnante. Soudain, l'affilié au vent entendit comme un craquement d'allumette et une puissante lumière jaunâtre-rouge, s'éleva depuis l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune garçon.

Neji du plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveugler et il entendit distinctement un couinement de douleur suivit par les pas paniquer d'une créature qui s'échappait dans la forêt. ..

''Une créature des ténèbres'' pensa le brun avec stresse et amertume.

Le rouquin venait de lui sauver la vie, tout simplement, bien qu'il ne douta pas que ce fut également pour ce sauver que l'inconnu avait fait ça. Le silence s'installa gênant alors que les deux se dévisageait. Neji put constater que le roux avait les yeux verts, presque sans pupille, il avait également une sorte de tatouage sur le front mais le brun ne put voir ce qu'il représentait à cause de l'obscurité encore ambiante.

Finalement ce fut le roux qui prit la parole.

-Allons ailleurs, cette torche ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

sans réfléchir le brun acquiesça et ils partirent tous deux vers le bâtiment, l'affilié du vent abandonnant un instant sa course au Sasuke pour suivre ce roux intriguant. Le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en lieux sûr. Le roux se dévoila alors enfin clairement et Neji fut surpris par la beauté de son visage, pas qu'elle soit particulièrement unique, il se regardait dans le miroir chaque matin après tout, mais il émanait de lui une sombre aura qui incitait à en être effrayé. D'instinct, Neji su que c'était lui qui l'avait enfermer dans cette prison étrange et en constatant ce fait il remarqua la gourde énorme que possédait le jeune homme dans le dos. On aurait dit qu'elle contenait quelque chose de lourd pourtant le roux ne semblait pas indisposé.

Neji croisa les bras et jugea l'autre du regard.

-Je peux savoir qui t'as permis de m'attraper ainsi ? Et de me traîner de sur-croit ?

-…

-...Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle.

-Étonnant qu'un si beau visage puisse cacher une être aussi stupide et arrogant.

Et là, le brun le pris vraiment mal.. très mal. Il serra le poing et fusilla le jeune homme du regard s'approchant de lui à grand pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce type le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il enfonça son doigt dans son torse, du moins c'est qu'il voulu faire mais une couche de...de sable ? Arrête sa main et la repoussa durement. Alors c'était ça ce qu'il avait sentit tout à l'heure, du sable.

-Un affilié au sable...tss pathétique.

L'autre eu un sourire énigmatique qui énerva encore plus Neji, qu'est ce qu'il avait à sourire comme un abrutit lui ?

-Qu'y a t-il de si drôle

-Je me disais juste que tu était quelqu'un de très colérique...pour l'image qu'on donne de toi..C'est marrant.

Neji pâlit légèrement et croisa ses bras se forçant au calme, le roux avait raison, il ne devait pas s'énerver ça ne servait à rien et en plus ça faisait de lui pas mieux que les autres abrutit qui l'entourait. Il repris une attitude froide et condescendante ce qui fit à nouveau rire le jeune homme.

-Tu es bien un affilié du vent..Ton comportement est aussi changeant

-Tu as fini de m'analyser ? On va peut-être pouvoir parler. Pourquoi m'as tu enfermé dans ton sable ?

Il haussa les épaules et répondit le plus naturellement du monde

-Parce que tu allait mourir.

-...Comment ça ?

-Il y a une présence mauvaise dans cette forêt, si elle t'avait vu plus tôt elle t'aurais tué sans aucune forme de procès...Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en approcher, des étudiants ont disparut ces dernière jours.

Neji oublia sa rancœur et fronça les sourcils posant sa main sous son propre menton

-C'est vrai il y a eu beaucoup de cas de disparition. Tu pense que cela à un lien avec cette forêt? Ou ce qu'il y a dedans.

-..J'en suis même certain

-...Hm...Réfléchissons les agressions et les disparition on commencé il y a quelques semaines, ...peut après l'arrivée de l'Uchiwa d'ailleurs. Et elles ont mystérieusement arrêté...

-Après l'agression de Naruto.

Le brun releva la tête et fixa le roux semblant mettre certaine pièce du puzzle en place.

-Donc ce qui voudrait dire que ce qui attaquait les élèves...c'était le Kyubi ?

-Non il ne pouvait pas sortir de la sphère de contrôle...

-Donc c'était quelqu'un d'extérieur qui manipulait Kyubi..mais normalement ça aurait du le tuer.

-Pas si un esprit l'aidait.

-Donc c'est forcément un Seishi et...

Neji se figea en se rendant compte que perdu dans leur déduction ils s'étaient approchés de plus en plus. Rougissant de façon incontrôlable il recula et toussota pour se donner contenance. Il repris ses réflexion légèrement troublé toujours.

-Donc...D'une façon ou d'une autre Sasuke et Naruto sont impliqué.''

-Ou alors ce sont vraiment de grosses coïncidences.''

-Je n'y crois pas''

-Moi non plus''

Le roux esquissa un sourire puis s'approcha à nouveau de Neji le forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur.

-Mais tu ferais bien de te soucier de toi plutôt que des autres il se pourrait que je surveille...intentionnellement tes arrières.

Le brun leva un sourcil surpris avant de sourire hautainement comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Je t'en prie..tu n'as aucune chance, abandonne.

-Nous verrons. Au fait...Je m'appelle Gaara..Bonne nuit..Neji Hyuga.

Neji écarquilla les yeux...mais..Comment connaissait-il son prénom celui-là ? Il était sure de ne jamais l'avoir croisé avant. Alors qu'il allait essayer de rattraper le roux une voix timide s'éleva derrière lui, se retournant il aperçut Naruto. Le blond le regardait étrangement puis souffla

-Neji..si je t'explique un peu la situation tu me promet de ne plus t'occuper de ça ? En particulier de Sasuke je voudrais...m'en occuper moi-même...Et puis..j'ai besoin de ton aide.

A suivre :D

Voilà! Je sais que je suis affreusement en retard et que c'est impardonnable T.T Je vous donne le droit de me fouetter, un coup pour chaque mois de retard ! ...euh..quoique.. Non en faite NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL ! Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée à tous et je vous remercie d'être fidèle à ma fic, ou même juste de passer la lire comme ça, vos commentaires me font toujours super plaisir et me donne envie de continuer cette histoire (dont j'ai déjà la fin ahaha)

A tchao. A la prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12 : Fall into your sunlight

Bonjour/soir les amis ! Alors oui je sais je suis gravement en retard. Non à ce niveau la soyons franc ce n'est plus un retard c'est un saut dans le temps. J'aurais du posté le chapitre suivant beaucoup plus vite et je m'incline de toute mon âme mon se retard pratiquement indépendant de ma volonté (je dis bien pratiquement). En faite pour l'anecdote (quoi vous vous en fichez ? Rien à faire) mon ancien pc sur lequel j'avais toute ma vie à commencé à se faire vieux, il faut dire que je l'avais depuis 6 ans le petit père. Du coup mon début de chapitre en poche j'ai commencé à avoir des soucis autrement plus important tel que la fac qui était très loin et me prenait tout mon temps et mon énergie. Naturellement après deux heures et demi de transport en commun l'envie d'écrire ne se fait pas forcément bien sentir. Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'est pas que la faute de la fac je reconnais que j'ai un peu abandonné mes écrits pour geeker sur des jeux vidéos. OUI ! Je suis impardonnable. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand une once de motivation m'est revenu, en lisant vos reviews. Eh bah..comment dire que mon pc m'a lâché ? Il a fait une rencontre involontaire avec un clavier d'ordinateur et le feeling n'est pas passé. Du coup je me suis retrouvé avec un énorme éclat qui mangeait la moitié de mon écran. Vous imaginez ma tête ?...C'était le désespoir le plus total dans mon boooody. Puis finalement j'en ais eu un nouveau. Très beau beau et bien performant soit dit en passant. Du coup...bah j'ai replongé dans la drogue du jeu et forcément ça ne m'a pas aidé à avancer sur mes fictions. Pourtant je vous assure que ce ne sont pas les idées qui manque au contraire. Je déborde chaque jour de nouvelles choses à écrire et tout et tout. Mais je trouve pas la motivation de me prendre une heure ou deux pour tout coucher sur papier. Enfin façon de parler. Donc voilà pour l'explication de mon saut dans le temps impardonnable, vous avez le droit de m'envoyez des malédictions et des sorts pour que des grenouilles me pousse dans les cheveux. J'accepterais platement et respectueusement vos tortures.

Sur ce bon chapitre, bisous et n'oubliez pas. Brossez vous les dents trois fois par jours !

Chapitre 12 : Fall into your sunlight.*

_Alors qu'il allait essayer de rattraper le roux une voix timide s'éleva derrière lui, se retournant il aperçut Naruto. Le blond le regardait étrangement puis souffla_

_-Neji..si je t'explique un peu la situation tu me promet de ne plus t'occuper de ça ? En particulier de Sasuke je voudrais...m'en occuper moi-même...Et puis..j'ai besoin de ton aide._

Neji regardait le jeune blond reprendre son souffle, puis naturellement quand il l'invita à le suivre, il le suivit. Sa curiosité l'emportait sur tout le reste. Qu'est ce qu'allait lui dire le jeune homme ? Il semblait tellement dans tous ses états que Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, de façon malsaine, qu'il allait enfin lui parler de chose sale sur le dos du brun ténébreux d'Uchiwa.

Ils montèrent les escaliers d'un pas semblant déterminé pour le blond mais il sentait clairement qu'il avait peur de cette conversation. Intéressant. Voyons ce qu'il avait bien à dire cette fois.

Naruto était stressé...Non, stressé était un euphémisme, il était terrorisé. Il était arrivé quelques secondes après Gaara et avait suivit les deux jeune Seishi jusque dans le hall de l'école. Leur paroles lui était arrivé par bribes mais il était certain d'une chose, ils parlaient de Sasuke et lui et certainement pas pour leur couple...leur couple hein.

Est ce qu'on pouvait dire qu'ils en étaient encore un ? Après tout ce qu'il avait appris Naruto n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire face au brun...pas maintenant du moins. Avant ça il devait réunir des informations mais par dessus tout des personnes prête à plonger dans une probable mort.

Ouais exposé comme ça...c'est sûr que ça donnait pas envie. Mais bon. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était soit ça soit la fin de la monde et personnellement, Naruto préférait risque sa vie plutôt que de tout perdre à cause des sales manigance d'un Esprit pas capable de s'occuper de sa vie.

Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise une fois dans sa chambre il tourna ses yeux bleu voilés par la fatigue sur le Seishi du vent qui lui rendit bien. Ils restèrent dans un silence profond, Neji semblant attendre que Naruto prenne la parole. Ce dernier soupira profondément et tourna ses yeux vers le ciel étoilé, il faisais encore assez clair grâce à la lune, il vit au loin des sources de lumière éparpillées un peu partout.

C'était des camps, des endroits où des Seishi de niveau supérieur ainsi que des jeunes s'étaient regroupés pour répondre aux arrivées massives de Créatures de l'antre. Bientôt ils ne seraient plus assez nombreux, le vide dans l'école se faisait sentir, personne ne pouvait appeler ou révoquer ses Créations, ils étaient tous bloqué dans un seul monde.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette idée...une minute. Mais..Cependant la voix de Neji l'interrompit dans ses pensés

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Naruto ?

Il semblait avoir perdu patience et regardait le blond en tapant du pied par terre. Dans d'autres circonstances le blondinet aurait sûrement trouvé ça amusant de voir l'affilié perdre son calme. Mais ce soir le cœur n'y était pas.

-...Tu es au courant du bordel actuel, l'Antre est coupé de notre monde, personne ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs, on commence à manquer de Seishi capable de se battre et si les créatures sont tuées...elles ne peuvent plus retourner dans l'Antre pour se soigner donc elles disparaissent définitivement.

-Oui, je sais tout ça, apprend moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas pour voir comment c'est bien.

Le blond sourit maigrement avant de reporter ses yeux sur le ciel noir.

-...Il se trouve qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de changer ça. Ce moyen c'est de passer dans l'Antre pour aller régler le problème par nous même.

Il ne regarda pas le brun décidant que sa réactions lui faisait trop peur, il craignait que Neji rejette l'idée en bloque. Cependant un soupire attira son attention et il regarda l'air pensif du fauconnier.

-Donc tu as besoin d'une équipe ? De personnes compétentes et accompagnés de Créatures pour te permettre de partir dans l'autre monde c'est ça ?

-...oui.

-Je vois.

Neji n'en montra rien mais il se sentit flatté que le blond ais pus penser à lui pour ça. Souriant en coin il s'assit alors sur le lit plus détendu maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il en retournait, il allait enfin être au cœur de l'action et tout savoir.

-D'accord...je veux bien venir avec toi mais seulement à une condition.

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogatif et Neji sourit. Il savait que le blond allait accepter d'avance, il avait besoin d'un allié s'il décidait de partir dans l'antre avec lui. Dans le silence profond qui s'installa entre eux pendant que Naru attendait sa réclamation, le brun resta profondément encré dans ses pensés avant de relever les yeux.

-Je veux pouvoir inviter une personne de mon choix. Dans ce voyage sans que tu es de droit de regard sur cette personne.

Naruto grinça des dents mais soutint son regard avant de soupirer

-Très bien. Tu peux inviter une personne de ton choix. Mais attention si cette personne se révèle dangereuse pour le groupe je n'hésiterais pas à l'évincer tu es prévenu Neji.

Le brun sourit cruellement puis se redressa.

-Évidemment.

Un moment lourd flotta entre eux, la tension se faisant plus forte alors qu'ils s'affrontait du regard, puis finalement ce fut le brun qui se détourna en premier.

-Nous parlerons des détails plus tard Naruto tu me dois encore certaines explications. Sur ce bonne nuit.

L'autre ne répondit rien mais Neji savait qu'il se sentait au plus mal après cette altercation. Il lui cachait des choses, des choses qu'il ne semblait pas désirer révéler ni à lui ni à personne. Mais l'affilié au vent était tenace et il finirait par savoir, par connaître ces choses que l'autre tentait désespérément de lui cacher. Et ce jour là...oh oui il l'écraserait comme il l'avait toujours fait de ses ennemis. Comme il le ferait toujours, parce que c'était ce que son père lui avait appris avant de céder à cette même règle...

_Flash Back (ET PAN DANS LES DENTS)_

_Un petit garçon aux yeux très blancs courraient dans une large allée, son souffle se transformait en une petite brume qui s'échappait et mourrait derrière lui. Les haut cerisier était couvert de glace et semblait presque frémir de froid sous les coups de vent fréquents. Cependant le petit garçon s'en fichait. Il était concentré sur son souffle, sur la route devant lui, sur son objectif._

_Quand finalement il atteignit le perron de la maison il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, plié en deux, les mains posées sur les genoux. Un homme de haute stature apparut alors, il était fort mais tout en longueur, presque un peu féminin tout comme le petit garçon, mais à son contraire, il inspirait la crainte et le respect. Ses yeux gris tellement clair qu'ils en semblaient blanc se posèrent sur le petit garçon et il l'étudia froidement. _

_-...Tu es en retard. Entre dépêche toi. _

_Le petit Neji retint une grimace mais se redressa et suivit son père dans le gigantesque manoir qui leur servait de maison. Le silence régnait en maître pourtant, Neji savait qu'il y avait des dizaines de serviteurs un peu partout qui s'affairait sans faire un seul bruit de peur de déranger leur maître adoré. Cette fois le petit brun ne retint pas sa grimace. _

_Il ne détestait pas son père. Mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Ce dernier l'avait toujours élevé en lui rabâchant les oreilles de « tu dois être fier de ton clan » ou bien « soit fort et garde tes émotions pour toi elles ne font que servirent tes ennemis » et d'autre choses dans ce goût là, qui le laissaient amer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père l'avait fait convoquer cette fois. _

_Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Même sa maudite et stupide cousine il la traitait bien. Lui qui la haïssait, plus que tout. Le silence s'étendit encore et finalement ils arrivèrent dans le salon-bureau de son père. Là, Neji fut surpris de voir un homme installé dans le canapé crème de son père, une tasse de thé entre les mains. L'homme était très beau. _

_Il semblait aussi grand que son père, mais ses traits était moins tiré, moins marqué que lui. Il semblait presque taillé dans de la porcelaine. Le seul défaut de son visage résidait dans deux marques sous ses yeux, comme de longue cernes qui ne le déservait pas. Au contraire elles donnaient à son visage au long cils si féminin, une touche de virilité, un peu de caractère qui laissait voir la perfection qu'il atteignait. _

_Neji se força à décoller son regard de l'homme et le reporta sur son père. Pourquoi ce vieux fou voulait lui faire assister à une de leur réunions ennuyante ? Il savait déjà comment faire pour mener des discutions il n'avait pas besoin d'un exemple de plus. Alors ça devait être plus que ça. _

_Cependant son père se contentait de l'ignorer -comme toujours- pensa l'enfant. Il était concentré sur quelque chose que Neji ne pouvait pas voir. Décidant qu'on ne le disputerait pas pour ça, le brun alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans un coin, celui qu'il prenait toujours quand il s'agissait d'assister à ce genre de réunion. _

_Dans le silence pesant Neji remarqua que l'homme n'avait pas décollé son regard de lui. Rougissant un peu de malaise, le petit s'empressa de cacher toutes ses émotions et posa sur l'homme un regard neutre et dénué d'intérêt. Aussitôt il lui sembla qu'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de ce dernier. _

_Déstabilisé, il tenta de détourner le regard le plus naturellement du monde mais ça ne passa pas inaperçu au yeux de leur invité. Il sembla à Neji que le temps filait au ralentit et personne n'était enclin à briser le rude silence qui avait lieu. Alors il étudia le visage de l'homme toujours installé sur le canapé. _

_Sa peau était blanche et semblait étrangement douce, presque comme de la soie. Son visage en lui même était captivant, mais le plus hypnotisant était sans nul doute ses yeux. Il était d'un noir profond presque sans démarcation de la pupille. Rappelant non sans grâce la couleur sombre de sa chevelure longue attaché en catogan lâche. Neji observa longuement ses yeux et en y regardant de plus près il se surprit à y voir des reflet rouge quand le grand brun tourna ses pupilles sur lui. _

_Surpris en plein relookage, il reprit contenance et regarda ailleurs, manquant de part ce geste le nouveau sourire un peu sinistre de l'homme. Puis enfin son père décida à se bouger et vint s'installer sur le canapé en face du jeune homme._

_-...bien. J'ai bien pris connaissance de vos demande monsieur. Mais voyez vous je me demande où sont mes garanties...vous me demandez tout de même beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Neji attrapa l'excuse de la discutions pour pouvoirs à nouveau poser ses yeux sur le bel homme. Quand il prit la parole le jeune garçon retint un frisson sous les consonance suave et grave de sa voix. _

-_Je sais bien Monsieur Hyuga que ce que je vous demande peut...porter à douter cependant vous devez me faire confiance. Vos bénéfice viendront dans ..le futur_

_En disant cela il avait intimement porté son regard sur Neji qui se sentit devenir tout petit sous les accents rougeâtre de son regard. Son père resta silencieux observant les deux personnes avant de froncer les sourcils._

_-Et qu'est ce que cela peut-il m'apporter aujourd'hui ? _

_-hmhm...D'évincer un concurrent qui vous fait de l'ombre depuis plusieurs années ? _

_Neji fronça les sourcils. Évincer un concurrent ? Il savait que les affaires de son père n'était pas au mieux c'est dernier temps, et dans sa logique d'enfant ça ne voulais pas dire grand chose..mais un concurrent ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? _

_Son père sembla lui considérer cette option avant de porter son regard intransigeant sur le jeune homme. _

_-Et vous...je ne comprend pas ce que cela peut vous apporter de plus ? Je ne vois pas où sont vos motivations dans cette histoire. _

_-Mes motivation ne regarde que moi monsieur. Cependant je veux bien vous accordez qu'une telle demande de ma part peut vous paraître étrange. J'ai besoin de votre aide car je ne peux m'y résoudre seul mais vous pouvez être assuré qu'il n'y aura aucune retombée sur vous ou votre nom..au contraire._

_Il vit son père froncer les sourcils à nouveau et su que les négociations étaient tentantes mais surtout bientôt finies. Son père ne tournait jamais autour du pot plus de 5 minutes, en réalité il préférait largement que les choses aille vite, dans la morale stupide « le temps c'est de l'argent ». _

_Le silence perdura quelques seconde avant que finalement son père ne se lève. _

_-Très bien...je vous prêterais les fonds nécessaire...et la man d'oeuvre pour votre opération cependant je veux des garanties que ma famille ne sera pas mise en cause. _

_-Vous avez ma parole...monsieur Huyga. Rien de tout ce qui s'est décidé ici ne sera jamais su. Par quiconque que nous trois. _

_A nouveau le regard dangereusement attirant se posa sur le petit Neji qui tenta de paraître totalement calme et nullement affecté par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comme s'il le soupçonnait de dire quoique ce soit à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Pour ce que son père lui laissait voir de l'extérieur._

_Une lueur d'intérêt s'illumina un instant dans les beaux yeux noirs comme s'il lisait dans les pensés du jeune Hyuga. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard de façon morne ce qui amusa son interlocuteur. Ne perdant rien de l'échange son père fini par serrer la main du grand brun._

_-Marché conclu donc._

_-En effet..._

_-J'ai hâte de voir les bénéfices dont vous parliez. Monsieur Itachi. _

_L'homme eut un sourire froid comme si son prénom le dérangeait. _

_-Vous n'y manquerez pas j'en suis certain._

_Neji observa longuement l'échange avant de se lever quand l'invité sorti, son père lui lança un regard d'avertissement et sorti à son tour. Resté seul, le jeune garçon tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Itachi...Itachi pourquoi ce prénom lui disait quelque chose ? N'avait-il pas un ami d'enfance dont le frère..ou le cousin.. ? L'histoire commençait à devenir trop compliquée pour ces petits moyen d'enfant et il secoua la tête._

_Après tout si c'était quelque chose d'important il s'en souviendrait non ?_

_Il sortit de la pièce calmement pour rejoindre sa chambre et reprendre son jeu. Inconscient du regard rouge sur sa silhouette, inconscient de l'envie résidant dans ce regard dangereusement proche et pourtant assez éloigné pour le garder en sécurité. _

_Deux jours plus tard son père disparut de façon totalement mystérieuse, on ne retrouva aucun corps, aucune indice. _

_Le fameux Itachi ne survint plus dans sa vie, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il grandit élevé par la gouvernante jusqu'à développer ses pouvoirs puis être assez âgé pour s'occuper de lui même et faire sortir le bec de l'eau à l'entreprise de son père. _

_Sans jamais prendre conscience du regard rouge au reflet noir qui le suivait partout et ceux pendant près de dix ans. _

_Fin du flash back._

Neji sursauta dans son lit et se redressa vivement, la sueur glacé lui coulant dans le dos alors qu'il regardait autour de lui tremblant. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, à toute vitesse et il sentait les extrémités de son corps complètement froide. Qu'est ce que...pourquoi avait-il rêvé de se passage de son enfance ? Pourquoi en particulier...pourquoi maintenant.

Reprenant son souffle dans ses draps de soie il fini par se lever et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Se glissant sous l'eau tiède il reprit lentement ses esprits. Son cerveau, ou une force extérieure, lui avait imposé ce souvenir dans ses rêves, ça devait avoir une signification particulière. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec les dernier événements.

Il grimaça, déjà les bride de souvenir commençait à s'estomper en même temps que la brume de son sommeil. Un nom...il y avait un nom..raaah ! Il était incapable de se souvenir de ce nom, c'était comme tenter d'attraper de la fumé avec les doigts. Dés qu'il avait l'impression de ce souvenir, que les premières syllabe lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle disparaissait ne laissant qu'un immense vide dans son esprit qui se torturait désespérément.

Neji sortit de sa douche passant une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'aller regarder l'heure. 5H46...Il avait encore le temps avant qu'on ne le réquisitionne, mais l'envie de dormir lui était passé aussi vite que son rêve lui avait échappé. Il s'assit sur son lit se triturant les méninges quand il eu la désagréable sensation d'être observé.

Se tournant rapidement dans l'espoir d'attraper son voyeur il ne vit que sa fenêtre, immense baie vitré qui donnait directement sur la forêt de l'école. Se levant il s'approcha et posa sa main sur la vitre. Son souffle créa une petit boule opaque sur la vitre mais il n'en s'en soucia pas. Il avait dans l'échine, dans tout le corps la sensation d'un regard tourné vers lui. Il pensa d'abord au roux croisé plus tôt..mais il était certain que ce n'était pas lui.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la grande forêt où il était aventuré cette nuit et il fronça les sourcils lui donnant un petit air qu'avait son père autrefois. Soudain comme dans un flash il sut..Il se souvint de se prénom qu'il avait entendu il y a si longtemps.

-...Itachi.

Un grand froid se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine à ce moment là et il eu la sensation qu'il venait de soulever une pierre sous laquelle il préférait ne pas mettre son nez. Quelque chose n'allait pas..il y avait une pièce du puzzle qui ne correspondait pas. Ce n'était pas normal. Il décida de s'habiller et d'aller se vider l'esprit sur la montagne, il trouvait peut-être des réponses à ses interrogations.

Naruto restait silencieux assis sur son lit. Il n'avait pratiquement pas réussi à fermé l'oeil de la nuit et ce n'était pas l'angoisse permanente qui l'habitait qui allait dire le contraire. Serrant nerveusement ses draps il se releva et observa pour la quinzième fois l'heure sur son réveil. 3H27 ...il était couché depuis plusieurs heures mais aucun indice ne venait lui montrer qu'il fatiguait. Ses yeux était grand ouvert et son corps n'arrêtait pas de le déranger dés qu'il restait immobile plus de 5 minutes, l'obligeant à se retourner tout le temps.

Il avait chaud, puis froid, puis chaud à nouveau et finalement désespéré, il se leva. Enfilant quelque chose, autre que son pyjama qui ne tenait pas spécialement chaud il attrapa sa veste et sorti de sa chambre. Le noir profond de l'école ne lui faisais pas peur, il savait qu'il y avait des lumière allumé ici et là périodiquement pour empêcher tout créature des ténèbres de parvenir jusqu'ici. Sortant il soupira, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir et bientôt il serait en hiver.

Dans son esprit changer de saison signifiait s'approcher de plus en plus de la date butoir, du moment où il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Avançant dans l'espace entièrement noir seulement éclairé par les quelques étoiles ici et là, il constata que le silence et l'air frais lui faisait un bien fou. Elle soulageait la pression de son crâne et lui permettait de penser plus librement.

Perdu dans ses pensés il passa devant la sombre forêt où il avait déjà été attaqué par deux fois et un bruit attira son attention. Il ne ferait pas deux..merde trois fois l'erreur de pénétrer dans cette maudite forêt.

Les attaques de démon ça va bien 5 minutes. Cependant comme de juste, Naruto était doté de la curiosité la plus nocive du monde. Était-ce Sasuke dans cette forêt ? Est ce qu'il faisais des trucs louche avec des Créatures des ténèbres ? Une image salace mental s'imposa à Naruto et il rougit furieusement avant de secouer la tête avec une grimace de dégoût...eurk..non.

Finalement il céda à sa curiosité mais avant de s'aventurer là-dedans il pris ses précautions. Se concentrant longuement il fit appel au pouvoirs du puissant démon qui en ce moment ronflait bruyamment dans sa tête. Il grimaça...tu m'étonne qu'il arrivait pas à dormir..égoïste. Après quelques secondes de concentration il senti le bout de ses doigts chauffer. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand, ouvrant les yeux il vit reposant dans sa main comme un petit chat paresseux une boule de feu soigneusement installé qui éclairait dans un faible halo autour de lui.

Satisfait il commença à avancé. Il ne risquait rien tant qu'il pouvait maintenir de la lumière autour de lui. Du moins il l'espérait. Avançant prudemment il se félicita de son idée quand une racine assassine se mit volontairement sur son chemin pour le faire tomber. La lumière lui permit d'identifier la menace et il la surmonta sans soucis, mais ces sœurs était partout.

Un instant le blond s'arrêta regardant autour de lui...A croire que les arbres avait fait exprès de pousser de façon à leur coller le plus possible de racine entre les pieds.

Naruto était presque certain que cette forêt maléfique en était capable. Avançant prudemment il pris appuis sur un arbre et regarda aussi loin que sa lumière le lui permettait...soit pas très loin. Grognant il se fit un devoir de continuer quand un nouveau bruit résonna.

Se figeant sur place, il tendit l'oreille et reconnu les bruits de pas feutré de quelqu'un tentant de se faire discret...Qui pouvais bien se balader dans la forêt de nuit, et surtout sans lumière à ce qu'il pouvait voir. La réponse lui vint tout naturellement. Sasuke.

Sans crainte...non soyons sérieux, stupidement, il appela

-Sasuke ? C'est toi ?

Bien évidement personne ne lui répondit cependant maintenant, qui que ce soit, s'il n'avait pas encore remarqué le blond, eh bien maintenant c'était fait. Bravo ! Naruto! Palme d'or de l'intelligence ! Nerveux il commença à faire demi tour en se fustigeant psychologiquement, et alors qu'il allait atteindre la sortir de la forêt une main se posa sur son épaule. Bien entendu notre jeune héros réagit de façon héroïque.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Wow...je pensais pas qu'un garçon pouvait crier aussi aigu.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, menaçant de faire une rupture d'anévrisme. Naruto reconnu la voix traînante et railleuse de son amant. Tremblant il se tourna vers lui et tenta de répondre cyniquement cependant le son rauque dans sa voix traduisait de sa frayeur précédente.

-Si tu était plus souvent dans mon lit tu le saurais.

Le brun sourit en coin amusé par sa réflexion et s'approcha du blond

-Ça peut encore s'arranger..

Aussitôt Naruto se sentit aspiré par son énergie et par sa présence. Cette inclinaison dangereuse que leur éléments avait l'un sur l'autre, cette envie dévorante qui les prenait dés qu'ils se touchaient. Il ressentait ça de plein fouet à chaque fois que son amant l'approchait, le touchait...et encore plus quand il l'embrassait.

Résistant difficilement Naruto fini par céder et l'embrassa tendrement, se lovant amoureusement contre son torse alors que sa main libre passait autour de la nuque du brun. Ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvre se laissant lui aussi aller à son ce que son instinct lui donnait envie de faire à ce petit blond au corps souple qui n'appelait que lui.

Un maigre soupire languissant échappa à Naruto avant qu'il ne se rappelle de l'endroit où ils étaient, rougissant il toussota un peu et recula regardant ailleurs

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça je pense Sasu.

-Effectivement...

Mais le regard hautement...sexy et prédateur de ce dernier contredisait ses mots. Rougissant sous son regard il se laissa faire quand l'affilié au ténèbres le repris dans ses bras enserrant délicatement sa taille fine.

-Sasuke...qu'est ce que tu faisais dans cette forêt.. ? Sans lumière ?

Il y eu un moment de flottement où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, silencieux. Sasuke observait toutes les émotions riche qui passait dans le regard de son amant. Il était si facile de deviner ce qu'il pensait, il était un livre ouvert. Deux lagons bleu parfait qui exprimait avec la violence de la mer des émotions variées.

Il savait ce que Naruto savait. Il l'avait discrètement fait suivre pour voir où menait les recherche de son amant sur lui. Il savait plus ou moins ce qu'il avait appris. Et le blond savait aussi, inconsciemment que Sasuke savait. Ils étaient bloqué dans une sphère sans fin, leur amour l'un pour l'autre cachait leur sombre secret qu'ils tentaient désespérément d'exclure.

Mais c'était impossible et ils le savaient. Ils ne pouvait exclure tous les mensonges, toutes les choses qu'il y avait entre eux et cela, malgré leur sentiment respectif l'un pour l'autre.

Doucement Sasuke caressa sa joue.

-...Tu sais déjà tout il me semble..mon amour. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il faut savoir. Sur moi..sur nous.

Naruto senti dans le fond de son corps comme une rocher lui tomber dans l'estomac et lui glacer le corps, le sang. Il savait ..tout ça, mais l'entendre confirmer de la bouche de l'homme qui l'aimait..c'était autre chose. Il se retint de pleurer comme une petite fille en détresse. Mais quand il releva ses yeux de saphir sur son amant, ils étaient brillant de larme timide.

-...oui je sais tout. Sasu..renonce à tout ça ! C'est mauvais et tu le sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à agir de la sorte mais tu vas tuer des centaines, que dis-je des milliers de personne pour toi ? Pour un motif personnel ? Certaine de ces personnes n'ont rien fait..ils sont aussi innocent que Ténébris est coupable.

Le brun le regarda semblant calme, sans expression. Il aimait son blond, il l'aimait et c'était à son propre grand étonnement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces mois passé auprès du blond lui aurait donné envie de l'aimer comme il le faisais aujourd'hui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

-C'est trop tard mon ange...c'est trop tard. Les portails sont ouverts..les Yokais entrent partout, bientôt les forces des Seishis seront à bout de force et leur petit monde s'effondrera...et de toute façon je ne compte pas revenir en arrière.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard silencieusement, l'onyx sombre affrontant l'aigu marine brillante. Ils se confrontèrent, s'étudièrent. Puis doucement Naruto leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue douce du descendant Uchiwa.

-Tu dois arrêter ça...Ne plus ouvrir de portails. Tu dois résister Sasuke..Ténébris te manipule, elle influence ton esprit. J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus..Crois moi je t'en supplie. Elle t'a forcé, influencé dans tes choix. Tu ne dois plus l'écouter.

Leur discutions était lourde, lourde de sens, lourde de décisions. Quoiqu'ils décident l'un ou l'autre, ils étaient condamné tel des amants maudits, condamné à s'affronter, condamné à être séparé. La tristesse se peignit sur le visage du blondinet.

Ils étaient forcé par le destin à s'affronter dans une guerre qui les dépassais totalement. Pourtant...pourtant ils s'aimaient. Pourtant ils ne voulaient pas de mal à l'autre..dans une certaine mesure pour l'un. Sasuke inclina doucement la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de sa moitié. Un murmure parvint à l'oreille du blond, comme si le brun ne voulait pas être entendu.

-...Elle est partout dans le noir...elle est là. Elle nous entend.. Naruto. Je veux te croire, je veux te faire confiance mais c'est impossible. Les Seishis ont brisé ma vie..je refuse de leur laisser la leur.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le blond leva la tête vers le ciel qu'on ne voyait pas dans cette forêt dense. Il ignora l'eau salé roulant sur ses joues jusqu'à la chevelure sombre dans son cou. Alors c'était là sa décisions...il agissait finalement..sous son propre chef. Serrant nerveusement ses doigts sur la veste de Sasuke il pleura dans un silence religieux. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais il ne quitterait pas son camps pour le rejoindre. Son amour allait devenir une âme souffrante, une âme enchaîné à jamais aux ténèbres incapable de se libérer. Forcé d'obéir, de détruire.

Ils étaient deux adolescent dépassé par les événements, deux amoureux que la vie se refusait d'aider. Ils devraient s'opposer dans cette guerre entre lumière et ténèbres, à l'abri des regards, dans cette clairière sombre ou la lumière les enveloppait juste tous les deux. Les larmes, la douleur, l'envie d'hurler à la face du monde.

Naruto ressentait tout ça à la fois, cette injustice, ce pourquoi répétitif dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas vivre le bonheur ? Ne le méritait-il pas ? Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir ceux qui comptait sur lui, le vieux pervers, la vieille, ses amis...ceux qui avaient disparut pour une cause qui n'en valait pas la peine. Des milliers de famille..des enfants. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait le courage d'abandonner toutes ces personnes, il n'était pas assez lâche. Pas assez courageux.

Il réalisa alors ce poids qui l'étouffait, cette angoisse qui l'enveloppait. Il avait le destin de millier de personne sur ses épaules. Lui qui n'avait même pas été capable de gérer sa propre vie pendant 18 ans. Lui qui se nourrissait de ramen à tous les repas, qui ne prenait pas soin de lui. Ces personnes comptait sur lui et il était le seul. L'unique capable de passer là-bas...de régler ces problèmes, de trouver une solution.

Lentement il baissa la tête et l'enfoui dans le cou du brun respirant son odeur, cette odeur chaude et froide à la fois. Elle lui manquerait comme le reste. Comme lui..tout son être, toute sa personne lui manquerait et ce serait une vide qu'il ne pourrait jamais comblé..si tant est qu'il arrive à sauver leur monde.

-Sasu...

Ce dernier releva la tête et tourna les yeux vers lui signifiant ainsi qu'il avait son attention.

-Je t'aime.

-...

-Je veux...

doucement il releva la tête à son tour. Il encra paisiblement son regard dans le sien. Il était déterminé, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait comment tout cela se terminerait. Mais il avait une dernière requête, une dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire. Comme pour marquer le départ de cette détermination, en marquer la source. Tristement il posa ses yeux sur le visage du brun et ce dernier su que ce serait leur dernière danse. Qu'ils allaient se quitter...et peut-être ne jamais se retrouver après cette soirée.

-Sasuke. Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour. Ce soir.

Le brun aurait pus sourire à cette remarque, très formel, trop incisives pour les mots qu'il prononçait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que c'était leur dernier chant d'amour. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi. Le serrer contre lui une dernière fois, une dernière tentation avant que le jour ne se lève. Un dernier ballet avant l'aube de la guerre. Sous le regard tendre de la lune qui les avait vu grandir. Un dernier passage avant que le glas de la mort ne sonne sur les champs de bataille et que toute cette tendresse, cette amour..disparaisse.

À suiiivre... non je plaisante pas aahahah

Petit délire de l'auteur. :

...Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer..sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite. Mais sinon euh. Eh bien voilà ça commence à se mettre en place. Pourquoi Itachi à l'air si vieux ? Il devrait avoir 14 ans..héhé. Tout doucement on en apprend d'avantage sur l'intrigue, sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé et lentement chaque personnage prend son place dans l'intrigue. Il reste encore pas mal de truc et j'espère que certain d'entre vous ont eu une inspiration pour savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite je vous laisse le loisir dans les commentaires de fabuler sur ce qui va se passer ! Voilaaaa bisous tout monde et n'oubliez pas mangez équilibré !

*(le nom de la chanson que j'écoutais soit dit au passage)


End file.
